Haze
by beccayrose12
Summary: Sophia Swan has a secret. Forced beyond her will, she must live in Forks with her uncle Charlie who makes her go to the Quileute school. Can her secret be hidden especially from the temptations of Jacob Black? Rating may go up. Jacob/OC.
1. Preface

**I forgot to make a preface for this story, so here it is. Enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

**Haze: Between the Borders**

_I didn't know what this was. He never told me.  
I would always wonder but he never said anything.  
I never really knew anything about it._

_But I could feel it.  
When he held me, so close to him I felt the heat, instantly.  
When he looks at me.  
Staring forever.  
I could see it.  
There was no doubt in my mind that he loved me._

_There was no doubt in my mind that I loved him too.  
He didn't know that though.  
I haven't told him... yet_


	2. Welcome Back

Chapter 1

Hi, I hope you like my story, here it is.

Note: Twilight doesn't belong to me. It belongs to the fantastic writer, Stephenie Meyers. If it was, then Jacob would be the main character. So therefore I don't own Twilight characters, just the characters I make up. Blah Blah Blah…

Full Summary:

Jacob's and Other Character's Story: Why does history repeat itself? Will this time will be different? Sophia Swan is not a normal teenager; she is keeping a concealed secret. With both her mother and brother dead and her father gone, she must live with her uncle in Forks, Washington. Instead of going to Forks High School, Charlie makes her go to La Push High School where she meets new best friends and amusing werewolves. Along the road she comes a across new vampire and his tranquil family. (After Eclipse) Jacob x Sophia (oc) x Blake (oc), Little E x B in later chapters. No Flames!! Please Read and Review.

**Chapter 1**

**Welcome Back**

_Sophie_

I was walking up to the front door, with the two very tall police officers that picked me up from the airport. I felt as if I was locked in metal chains, being sentenced to my new life. Ever since the accident I noticed that I am not the same anymore. I go to bed with the regret and endless tears. I am the one to blame; telling myself over and over again that I should have gone with them. I wouldn't have to deal with the pain or loneliness that I suffer from now.

Two knocks on the door, I heard the locks unlatch, my uncle Charlie appeared in the door way in jeans and a tee shirt. He looked up at the two men, he didn't notice me since I was behind the both of them, and asked.

"Tim, Ted, how are you doing? What can I help you with?"

"Charlie, sorry we didn't call sooner we got a phone call saying that we need to pick up a young lady at the airport. The foster authorities said that they tried to reach you on your house phone but do to the massive rain we aren't getting enough reception in forks." Tim replied.

"What did they need to talk to me about?" Charlie asked worried.

"There has been an accident."

"An accident? With who? Charlie asked very much worried then before.

"I am sorry to say that, your sister Vanessa is dead."

"What? What about the kids? And Matthew? Charlie asked in a higher tone then before.

Matthew is my father, he left my mother, my brother Nathan and I when Nathan was ten and I when I was thirteen. My mother and father were never married, that's why my name is Swan after my mother instead Maull.

"Nathan died along with Vanessa in the car accident, and Matthew had left them three years ago." Ted told Charlie. I was guessing that it was my cue to come out from behind them, I took to two steps before them, and Charlie's eyes were from sadness to complete shock.

"Bella?" Charlie asked. I looked at him with a confused expression written on my tanned face.

"No Charlie, its Sophia." Tim said, with a concern yet confused look.

"Oh, Sophie" Charlie said while rushing over to me to give me a hug. "I am sorry, you are so grown up now and you look a lot like Bella before she- never mind. Why don't you all come in, I am crazy for letting you out here in the rain."

The four of us stepped in to the house, and I swore it reeked of dirty laundry and old cheese. Everything was a complete mess. The house, oh my goodness and the foster people wanted me to live here? Were they out of their minds?

The guys were on the couch and I was already checking out the house until I came back where they were.

"So you see Sophie has no one left, but you. If your decision is no then she will have to be sent to a foster home for two years, until she turns eighteen were she is legal to leave the system." Tim said to Charlie in a mellow tone of voice.

"Of course I will take Sophie in." Charlie looked toward me and I saw him smile which caused me to give a faint smile back. I was happy, at the moment. When I learned of the accident, which was about almost four months ago, I was so miserable all the time, I couldn't speak. Actually I refused to speak to anyone. It took them weeks to get something out of me, when they did they found my only relative was Charlie. Until that very moment, I smiled my first smile in what felt like forever. When that moment passed, I returned to my miserable face, it was just a habit I didn't dare care too much to break.

When Tim and Ted left, Charlie stood up from the couch and led me to my room. He said it was Bella's old room. I didn't ask where Bella was until I became curious.

"Charlie? Where is Bella anyway?" I asked with a blank look on my cold face. Charlie stared off in to space for a moment before giving me an answer.

"She is in Alaska with her husband."

"Oh yea, you guys sent us an invitation to the wedding, but we couldn't go…something came up."

"Well, things happen. It was a very nice and simple wedding. She left a month after that."

"Does it suck to not have anybody here with you?"

"It did, but now I got you to keep me company."

"I am not much company anymore, ever since the accident. You know I haven't talked much until now?

"Where were you when it happened? Why didn't you call? " Charlie asked calmly, but I could tell he was fighting back tears. I hesitated before answering his question.

Truthfully I didn't feel the need to talk about it. I brought back a lot of nightmares I had of that day, watching them die. I would always remember the horrible feelings of being all alone and helpless.

"I was at a friend's house. I didn't call because I was scared to talk to anyone." Charlie could tell that I didn't want to talk about it any further from the pained expression written on my face. Usually I would tell him everything.

"Okay well I'll let you get unpacked. Oh and the guys said that some movers are going to send you the rest of your stuff next week." I was glad because I didn't think I would get all my belongings back, I missed my car.

Charlie left the room and closed the door shut, and I throw my blue sparkle suitcase on the bed. I noticed the bed looked as if it never been slept in, the room was surprisingly clean, and it looked the same as it did the last time I visited. Once I get all of my stuff I'll be sure to make this room more of my own. When I finished unpacking I paced around the room, sat on the bed, laid on the floor, stared at the walls, and then I went over to the window. I stared at the rain pouring hitting the window in a rhythm. I stared so hard I seriously thought I was seeing things. Shadowy figures staring back at me, but I think I was beginning to lose my mind.

_Jake_

I saw it. The sign that said "Welcome to Forks". I saw it on my way back to La Push, when I thought I would make a stop to Charlie's house, just to see how he has been. I was tired and miserable. I couldn't take this endless pain built up from the past months. I missed my life, my family and the pack. Of course I missed _her _too_._ I know I now had to think of her as my enemy, it sucks though. _How does, your best friend turn into your worst enemy? Or worse, how does the one you love turn into your enemy? Bloodsuckers, that's how. _I also knew that I couldn't blame them all entirely, just one, though it was her choice. I told her she had a choice, somewhere I wish she didn't regret it, so I wouldn't have to tell her "I told you so". Damn it, when I tell myself over and over again not to think of _her_ anymore, I always end up disappointing myself. _Why do we hope for the hopeless?_ I wish I just imprinted already so I wouldn't have to think of her anymore.

Anyways I had a block left to Charlie's house, I knew she wasn't there. She was turned into a leech already and I was livid. I ran away, before that, from everything especially _her_. I couldn't take all the sympathy, I learned running away didn't help much either. I was just pushing all of my problems to the back until they caught up to me again, eventually they did. I learned to deal and control myself; you could say I grew stronger, emotionally and mentally.

When I was to Charlie's tree, I swear I saw something, someone. She looked familiar, very familiar. _It couldn't be, could it? Bella?_ _This couldn't be Bella. Bella was a leech. Bella was gone._ I looked more closely. She was staring at the rain from her window. She had brunette hair with bangs, from what I could see and her eyes were caramel brown I believe. I stared at the enchanting figure in the window. She looked like a painting, waiting to be painted. I couldn't help but think how badly I wanted to be the painter. I didn't know what this feeling was, but it was something I never felt before, it was foreign to me. I phased back and thought that I don't know what pulled me to the door, faith, or fate, whatever it was I honestly didn't care. I was pleased I gain this new found courage, though I couldn't help but wonder what a stupid fool I was being, well whatever.

I knocked on the door, only to be greeted by Charlie. No one else was down stairs with him and I didn't hear anything. _Was she a ghost or something? Am I going nuts? _Charlie stared at me with shock written all over. He smiled and gave me a hug; I returned the welcome back hug. He smiled and asked if I wanted to come in, I said sure, heading towards the couch. He asked me how've I been, and if I called Billy yet or not. I told him I was fine and that I was going back home after this.

Then, he stood up and said that he wanted me to meet someone. He headed up the stairs. I waited on the couch fiddling with my sweaty hands. _Why was I nervous? _I couldn't hear anything except for faint whispers, even with my sensitive werewolf ears. Then I took one giant sniff, and I smelt it. The slightly familiar smell, but this one was different from the others I was used to. This one smelled more of lavender and vanilla. The smell was captivating; I couldn't stop myself from smelling the aroma in the house.

Just then Charlie came downstairs; behind him was the girl from the window. She was beautiful, the most beautiful person in the world, I thought. I knew she wasn't Bella, and I didn't care, though she looked very much like her. The girl was about 5'5, tan, long blackish-brown hair with bangs to the side. Her eyes, was what riled me in like a fish on a fishing pole. _Okay I think Billy's phrases are getting to me._ Gold-ish Caramel brown, they were completely mesmerizing. She was surprisingly fit with some muscles. She seemed sad though beautiful at the same time.

Can you guess what Sophie is? No? Well if you think you have an idea you are half way there. Weekly Play lists; these songs inspire me to write each chapter. Dare You to Move (Switchfoot) Seven Days of Lonely (I Nine) Meant to Live (Switchfoot) Her Eyes (Pat Monahan) I've Just Seen a Face (Jim Sturgess)


	3. Another Wolf

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Wolf**

_Sophie_

I walked downstairs, only to be caught by a pair of dark eyes. They were big and beautiful; I've never seen eyes like his. He was defiantly handsome, but what put me off the most what two things. His age, which I don't know by the way, twenty-five maybe? And his huge muscles. Though his face was perfectly outlined, and his skin was a shade of russet. Then I smelled him from where I was. _Could he be? Was he?_

"Sophia, this is Jacob. Jacob this is my niece Sophia." Charlie said with a huge smile on his face. _What was he smiling about?_ I walked over to where Jacob and Charlie where, by the couch. He extended his hand.

"Hi" He said, without breaking his stare since I walked in the room. I took his hand and then I realized, it was hot, warm I mean. I felt a sting but it didn't hurt.

"Hey" I said back, not knowing what to say next.

"I believe you know his father Sophie, Billy Black?" Charlie said look at me.

"Oh, your Billy's son, six years ago at Christmas you are all he would talk about. You must be seventeen or eighteen right" I said to Jacob meeting his eyes and then to the floor.

"I'm sixteen. I don't look like it huh?"

"No, you look twenty or something."

"Yea, a lot of people say that. Have you been in Forks for long?"

"Um, no I got here just about two hours ago."

"Visiting with your family?"

"Uh, no they are not here. I'm living with Charlie now, I don't know for how long though." _Okay I lied, half lied but really I don't want to go into the process of discussing it. Though I don't think Jacob would've asked me a lot about it anyhow._

"You're staying forever." Charlie said smiling on the couch not taking his eyes off a game on TV. Which led Jacob squeeze out a chuckle, it made him smile and his smile was so cute. Then his smile mad me smile. _Why all of a sudden do I smile now, I haven't smiled in four months_?

"Yea, just until Charlie gets sick of me. How is Billy anyway?"

"Actually I just got back from a… vacation, so I don't know. I am going to see him after this though." I saw him looking toward Charlie when he mentioned the word vacation. Um, I wonder if Charlie knows something about his "vacation".

"I should go, to tell Billy I am back." Jacob said, with a stern look.

"Oh, okay well then I guess I'll see you around." I was a little disappointed when he said he had to go. I liked talking to him.

"Sure, sure" Jacob said.

"Actually we'll be seeing you on Sunday, Billy's having a barbeque with Sam at First Beach." Charlie said to Jacob as I led him to the door.

"Oh okay then I'll see you soon then." Jacob said, again giving me a smile. He opened the door and I held it. He walked off the porch and just stared at me. He gave me the cute smile and it melted my heart, but he was still staring at me with the same kind of look my father would give my mother. I assumed he was waiting until I closed the door. So I gave him a grin and shut the door. After ten seconds I opened it to see Jacob phasing into a wolf running in the direction towards La Push. Yup, I knew it. Billy's son, Jacob Black is a werewolf. Just like me, well kinda.

_Jake_

I knew it, I knew it, and I knew it. Sophia is a wolf. I was little confused from her smell; she smells little of a wolf, a human, and something else but that was probably her scent. But when I touched her hand I knew. I could feel the familiar warmth, I also felt the heat between us because both are hands let go with a sweet sting.

Once I got to the house there was only one feeling flowing through my body, the feeling of home. I ran to doorway, contemplating if I should ring the doorbell or just open the door. After a full minute debating with myself I put my hand on the doorknob and turned it right. The door opened slightly to me and I stepped inside. And there I saw my father sitting on the couch staring at the TV. He took his gaze away from the TV and looked up at me; he stared at me for a good minute or so before rolling toward me. He gestured for me to lean down and when I did he embraced me with a huge hug. I felt safe, not that I was in danger or anything, I just felt welcomed. I could hear his sobs which made me shed a tear. When I let go of him he stared at me and then gave me a big whack in the head. Which didn't hurt but still it was unnecessary.

"Hey wait up!" I said holding in the spot where he whacked me "What was that for?"

"For making me worried to death, I swear Jacob Black if you do anything of the sort again I will kill you myself." He said with an angered expression on his face.

"What is an old man in a wheelchair going to do to me?"

"Oh believe there are a lot of things, so don't even think of tempting me." He said with a chuckled smile.

"I should call Sam and tell him that I am home." I said walking towards the counter where the phone was.

"Before you do that I want to have a talk."

"Cant this wait till later?"

"No, we are talking now."

I pushed myself towards the small couch while Billy was sitting in front of me in his chair.

"I want to know where you have been."

"I've been around. Mostly the outskirts of Washington and Nevada. I met a Native family they were very hospitable, I stayed with them for a little but mostly I would either stay in the woods or a hotel."

"Why did you leave?"

"You know why." I said with an irritated look plastered across my face.

"But you knew there were going to leave soon after; I don't know why you didn't just stay."

"I didn't want to be around them, who know what I would have done."

"Do you still love her?"

"I don't know. Maybe, maybe not."

"Why is that?" I ignored his question because I didn't have a logical answer I wasn't sure myself.

"I just came back from Charlie's and his niece was there."

"Sophia Swan?"

"Yea, she said she knew you and that the last time she saw you was at Christmas when you spent it with Charlie and I spent it with Quil."

"Yea, Sophia is a good girl. Was her family with her?"

"Um, no she said they weren't with her, she said she was now living with Charlie. She said she just got there. Hey, was her dad a wolf?

"Yea, he is so stubborn all the time. Why?"

"I believe Sophia is a wolf. She smells different but her hands are hot just like mine. So she has to be a wolf, there isn't a doubt in my mind."

"I wonder when because I am sure Matthew would have come back to La Push if that happened. I wonder where they are if they aren't with her."

"I don't know," I said changing the subject,"so what's this I hear about a barbeque on Sunday?"

"Oh yea well Sam's idea."

"So I don't smell them, did they leave all ready?" I know he knew what I meant of them.

"Yea the left about two month ago, I think they went to Alaska."

"Well, good riddance, to Edward I mean."

"I believe Sam said that there hasn't been the occasional Vampires roaming around for a while. And when there was, it wasn't any of them."

"Oh well that's good. I think I'll go call Sam now.

Okay thank you to everyone who is reading this fan fiction. I believe this story has great potential. Please read and review. (Whatever Will Be) Vanessa Hudgens (Chemicals React) Aly and AJ (Life size) a Fine Frenzy (Over My Head) the Fray


	4. Sunday Bonfire

CaitlinElizabethAoina: Thank you so much I am glad you like it

CaitlinElizabethAoina: Thank you so much I am glad you like it.

Purple-flavored-gum: Thank you for your review. You'll see its coming up in Chapter 4.  
I don't want give away, something like that.

Okay this is for you guys. Thank you so much.

**Chapter 3**

**Sunday Bonfire **

_Sophie_

I woke up to the blazing sun blinding my eyes. My skin began to sparkle a little, unlike some, mine isn't that bad. I can be in the sun all I want to, that's partly why I am so tan and also because of my father has dark tanned skin.

I recalled the same dreams I would always have either of the night they died or the night that I was terrified or the day my dad left. I hated these dreams.

I got out of my comfortable bed and jumped into the shower. I decided to wear dark jeans, converse, a blue tank top, and a light white sweater that hugged my body.

I went down stairs to get some breakfast, when I saw Charlie at the table. He was eating cereal and he had a bowl out for me, already. I thanked him and poured myself some cereal and sat down while I poured milk in my bowl. We sat in silence until I couldn't take it. I've lived without noise for four months I can't take silence anymore.

"So," I started then finish, "Where am I going to school at? Forks High School?

"I thought about that, I mean it's logical you go there because it's closer but where going to the barbeque and you'll meet the guys that go to Quiluete High School. You'll know them, so you wouldn't have to make new friends anyway.

That will just mean you'll have to leave earlier in the mornings."

"I guess that's okay. Jacob goes there right?" I said playing with my cereal trying to not make it a big deal. But I think Charlie saw through me.

"Yes, Why?" He replied smiling like crazy.

"No reason, just curiosity."

"You know curiosity killed the kitty."

"'I prefer to think of myself as a puppy, thank you." I said grinning from ear to ear.

When I thought of living in Forks without my mom or brother I never thought I would actually like it. I never thought that I would begin to smile again. But I liked it, not just because of Jacob or anything. It had something to do with Charlie. I always got along with Charlie a little more than my father. A couple of years ago when my father was in his bad moods I would call my uncle (this was when Renee left him), and we would talk the phone off. We'd talk about anything it didn't matter. He asked me about school and stuff. He'd tell me about fishing and he said that he'd promised to take me when I visited again. He'd even tell me about how he missed Bella and Renee, and I was what about twelve years old then. I think my dad was always jealous of that. Before I was a wolf we would do everything a normal father and daughter did. When my brother wanted to play video games instead of helping my dad with the truck I would volunteer with fixing it with him. We'd fish and go hiking, I loved it. But when I did become a wolf, that's all he would talk about. He was obsessed with wolves. He was one too he said. But he left that all so he could grow old with my mother. He told me all about the rules and things that come along with being a wolf; like imprinting. He said he imprinted on my mother and I asked him about when I would imprint but he didn't answer me whenever I would ask that question.

I phased into a wolf when I was ten years old. My dad and I had just come back from a fishing trip and I remembered the cookies that I baked that morning for the afternoon. I went to the plate of a pile of snicker doodle cookies and took one. My dad said to wait for dinner. I became agitated I yelled back that I made the cookies so I should at least have one and he yelled back no. I was so livid that I screamed and phased into a wolf. He said not to tell my mother because she would start worrying or become terrified of me. He said when they were together she was skeptical about being with a wolf. But he said that over time she over came it. And my brother well he didn't know I think he would have became insanely jealous. I never liked this feeling of being something different from everyone else. I didn't like the feeling of being a monster when I had no one to be a monster with me.

_Jake_

I woke up thinking about Sophia. I couldn't stop; my thoughts of her were endless. I thought of her when I went to bed and when I woke up.

Sam was satisfied and relieved that I came back home and he told the pack who were also relieved but that the also wanted to slaughter me for leaving.

I met them at First Beach with Billy to help set up the food and stuff. I didn't realize how much I missed my family until now. Seeing all of them brought back pleasant memories of life before I left. I missed seeing Sam and Emily looking at each other with the funny look in their eyes. I missed Jared and Kim always snuggling together, Leah, Seth and Embry and Quil playing with a now three year old Claire. And Billy sitting and talking with Paul about nonsense, I looked back at Sam and Emily and couldn't help but think that one day I'll have that. But what really crossed my mind is that how much I want to have that with Sophia. I don't know why I thought that though. I haven't told the pack that I met her yet and I don't think Billy did either so I'll just wait it out and see if she does come.

After an hour or so Charlie and Sophia came to the beach, Sophia was introduced to everyone by Billy.

"Hey Sophie." Billy said while embracing her in a hug which she bent down to return.

"Hi Billy, how have you been?" Sophie replied.

"I'm very good. And your parents how are they?" Billy asked Sophia. Sophia struggled with an answer and I saw here stare at Charlie.

"You know Billy we will talk about that later." Charlie simply said to Billy, who gave a concerned look then let the subject subside.

"Well I am glad you are here Sophie, I missed you." Billy said.

"I missed you too Billy."

"Well, let me introduce you to the others." Billy was being wheeled by Sophie who led Billy to the others.

"Sophia this is Sam and his girlfriend Emily."

"Hello" said Sophia while extending a hand to both Sam and Emily.

"Hi Sophia," said Sam shaking her hand "it's very nice to meet you."

"Thank you." Sophia replied to Sam's pleasant comment.

"Hello Sophie, I don't shake hands I give hugs." Emily gently pulled Sophia into a soft hug and she returned it.

"Sophia this is Jared, his girlfriend Kim, Paul, Seth and Leah." Sam said pointing to each one of them.

"Hey" Jared said.

"Hi it's a pleasure to meet you" Kim said.

"Hi" Paul said.

"Hello" Seth said.

"Hey, so are you new to town? Leah asked Sophie in a mellow tone, which was surprising because with people Leah doesn't know or like she tends to be bitchy.

"Actually no, I was born here, well between La Push and Forks."

"Oh really, that's cool, well welcome back then." Leah gave Sophie a nice smile which I could tell made Sophia more comfortable.

"And this is Embry, Quil and Claire." Said Billy point to each of them. Quil let go of Claire and put her on the ground. Embry walked up to Sophia and extending his hand.

"Hey I'm Embry." Sophia looked at his hand and shook it. He let go with a huff I guess he felt the sting, but I don't think it was as sweet for him that it was for me. Quil saw this and decided it was safer not to touch her hand. But I didn't see why they didn't get it; she is a wolf too duh.

"Hey what's up? I'm Quil and this is Claire." Quil bent down to Claire's level and told her to say hi. Claire walked over to Sophia and throw up her hands so she could carry her. Sophia bent down and picked up Claire. Claire gave Sophia a hug.

"Hi me name Claire."

"Hello Claire I'm Sophie."

"Sopeee prettyyy."

"You are so adorable." Sophia said to Claire who was smiling then she looked at Quil who took her in his hands. Sophia stared at Quil and Claire and I think she guessed what the two of them meant. Billy walked over with Sophia to me. And everyone else was behind them.

"And Sophie I believe you met Jacob already."

"Hey Jake." She said smiling the most brightest and cutest smile ever.

"Nice to see you again Soph." Her smiling made me smile, and if I tried I don't think I could've stopped. When I took my eyes away from her I noticed the  
pack's facial expressions, I looked at Sam and he was half smiling.

"So how have you been, you like it in Forks so far?" I asked while stepping a little closer to her.

"Um, yea… a…I think its great." She replied of my question and I could tell she felt a little unease around me.

"So are the dogs ready?" Embry said interrupting my conversation with Sophia.

"What dogs?" Sophia asked.

"Hot dogs." Sam said smiling

"Yea cause I am starving." Embry said.

"Who isn't?" I said.

"Yea, they are ready." Emily said while setting up the table we brought. Sophia smiled at me before heading over to where Emily and Kim were to help them with the food. Quil, Embry, Sam, Jared and Paul stared at me.

We all sat down at the table Sam and Emily at the end, Charlie and Sophia across from Billy and me. I looked at Sophia who was looking down at her hotdog until she noticed that I was looking at her. She looked up from her plate, to me. She smiled and I smiled back we stayed like that for about a minute until Sam was burning his eyes on me. I looked at him with irritation and he sent me questioning look until he showed a slight smile. I ignored the stare and went back to looking at Sophia, who was talking with Charlie and Billy.

"So, Charlie is Sophia going to start Forks High School on Monday?" Billy asked while taking a spoonful of chilly.

"Um, actually I think I'd rather her go to Quiluete High School, she wouldn't have to make friends since she knows Jacob, Quil and Embry now." I smiled at this and Sophia smiled too.

"True. She will be under the watchful eye of them." Billy responded, while Sophia's smile faded at the comment.

"Which, I don't need." Sophia added with attitude.

"Of course not I'm just saying." Charlie said to Sophia reassuring her.

"I'm not a kid you know." Sophia said in a low voice, but loud enough for Charlie to hear.

"Oh really? With that attitude you could have fooled me." Charlie said in a sarcastic tone. Sophia, with a shocked expression, didn't say anything back but her hands were in fists.

"You know I'm done. Thanks Emily for the food, it was great."

"You're welcome Sophie." Emily said.

Sophia stood up and went over to where Claire, Leah, and Quil where at. I started a conversation with Sam who ended up telling me that he wanted to have a Pack meeting after the barbeque. _Oh great._

Ok this was a great chapter to write thanks for the read and reviews.

Playlist: The Day Before You (Rascal Flatts) Somewhere in Between (Lifehouse) the Outside (Taylor Swift) (Only Fooling Myself) Kate Veogele


	5. My Confession

This answers most of your question

This answers most of your question. This one is the saddest post ever. (

Anyways thanks for all the reviews this one goes out to all of your support. I am currently writing chapter 6 right now so I don't think the post are going to come as fast anymore, sorry. But I will post Chapter 5 later.

**Chapter 4 **

**Confession**

_Sophie_

_I couldn't believe that Charlie said that to me. I know it wasn't a big deal or anything but still, it's me he was talking to. Who does he think I am, Bella? I am not his daughter. I had to leave the table I was going to phase into a wolf if I'd let my anger get the best of me. I didn't realize that Sam, Leah, Embry, Paul, Seth, Jared and Quil were all wolves until I smelled them and they definitely smelled a little like Jacob. I wonder if they are in a Pack._

I went over to where Claire was with Leah and Quil, trying to build a sand castle with Quil put a smile to my face. I didn't realize that I was smiling so much. Leah turned to me and we struck up a conversation.

"Your dad is Matthew Maull right?" Leah asked facing me with a pleasant smile.

"Um, yeah why did you know him?" I asked with a meek smile.

"Yea when Sam and I were little, he was always hanging with Sam's dad."

"Oh really?" I asked, I remember my dad talking about that.

"Yea, he was cool and I remember he was always hanging your mom Vanessa. They were inseparable; always together."

"Yea my parents really used to love each other."

"What do you mean used to?"

"Its kind of a long story, I really don't want to get into it." I said with an apologizing smile.

"Its okay, none of my business anyway. So are you eager to go to school?"

"Not really," I said half smiling "I was just getting used to not having school."

"At least you won't be way behind, since school just started a month ago. You are a junior right?"

"Yea, I turn seventeen in March."

"That's not that far away, are you excited?"

"Truthfully, not really it's all the same to me."

Leah and I were just talking about nonsense, we talked about anything, and we got into her life about Sam and after it. I liked Leah she was someone I easily got along with. Embry and Paul joined our conversation and we were all laughing and cracking jokes. We talked for two hours; we didn't notice that the sun was setting all ready. I got a little disappointed because I wanted to talk to Jacob a little, I didn't notice him until it was late. I looked for him and saw him talking to Sam and Billy.

Charlie went up to me and told me it was dark and late that we should be heading home in a little bit. I said goodbye to everyone except for Jacob, who was waiting by Charlie's cruiser. Charlie said he forgot to talk to Billy about something and that he would be right back. _Perfect! Now I can talk with Jacob, alone. _

"Did you have fun today?" Jacob asked with a sly smile.

"Yea I had a blast I loving hanging around all of them, it's nice."

"That's good I'm glad."

"But I'm kind of sad." I said with a flirty smile, which made Jacob gulp a little, then soften his expression.

"Why?"

"Because I didn't get to talk to you as much as I wanted to."

"Oh really?" he said with a seductive smile.

"Yea" I replied while biting my lip.

"Well we are talking now."

"Yea, well now I am a lot happier."

"That's good to hear, because we wouldn't want you unhappy it's not healthy for the heart."

"So I've heard."

"I want to ask you something?"

"Ask a way."

"Um, it's kind of weird asking it. So I'm just going to come out and say it."

"Okay"

"Are you a werewolf?"

I stared at him not know what to say, I wanted to say Yes. But should I, really would I? I mean I don't really know this guy all that well. But something about the way he looks at me makes me trust him for some odd reason. I mean what harm would it do. I just didn't know if I should tell him everything, not just that I'm a wolf.

"Yea I am" I said looking down at the floor.

"I knew it, when I met you, I smelled you. And you smelled of wolf, something else I didn't quite know of and, lavender and vanilla. And then I knew when I felt how hot your hand was. This is so cool." Jacob said smiling the hugest smile I have ever seen.

"No it's really not, actually."

"What do you mean?" asked Jacob with no smile that time.

"I'm not just a wolf Jacob," I said scared beyond all recognition, because only my dad knew of my secret and that's why he left. I looked up from the floor to stare at his dark eyes; I could feel what his reaction was going to be. "I am also a vampire." I continued, while I stared back at the ground again. I  
didn't hear anything, just complete silence except for the sound of nature. When got the courage to look up at him, I quickly regretted it. His eyes were full of shock and anger. He looked at me in disgust and then looked away. I started to tear up, because it reminded me of my father.

"Your telling me that you are a wolf and a Bloodsucker." I' hate that word my dad always used it.

"Yes, but…I don't…"

"I cant believe this."

"Look Jacob, I haven't… I mean I don't-" I started while trying to find my words and also trying put my hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off in anger.

"I just want to know one thing?"

"Yea?"

"Have you ever…Do you drink blood?"

"No, I have but that was once I didn't-"

"That's all I had to hear, look you might be a werewolf but you're a bloodsucker too. And as a member of this pack I have to protect my people. I would give you a treaty like the others, but you are also wolf as long as you don't ever drink anyone's blood." By that time I was crying just as much as the night of the accident. I've never felt so torn apart again until now. I felt as if my heart was being cut open with a pair of sharp scissors. I looked back at his eyes and I could have sworn I saw him about to cry. _Why was that_? That made me more pissed off now then sad.

"Jacob… I only drink blood once…and I had a logical reason. I've never drink blood after that, I don't…I don't like it. So you have…to understand."

"I don't have to understand anything, you're half my enemy now."

"Why are you being an asshole? I was a wolf before I was a vampire!" I yelled at him because I could feel the temperature in my body rise up.

"I'm sorry but this is the way it has to be," Jacob said and then in a lower

tone "Your just like her." I was going to reply but then Charlie was wheeling Billy over to us in a hurry.

"Oh Sophie, I am so sorry" Billy said with tears in his eyes, he didn't notice that I was cry when he grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug. Jacob was about to pull Billy away from me but then decided not to. I let go and asked.

"For what Billy?

"For the loss of your mom and your brother, you should have told me. But I understand that you wouldn't want to talk about it. I cant believe that Matthew would leave you guys. Do you know why?" If I wasn't crying I would have realized how nosey Billy was.

"I don't know, I guess he just didn't understand."

"Was it about the wolf thing?" I was completely shocked that Billy would mention that in front of Charlie. _Did he know that he didn't know?_

"Um…um not really." I stared at Charlie who also ha tears in his eyes.

"Oh Billy and Jacob told me all about the Wolves and _stuff._  
I am okay with it, yea I know you're a wolf." Charlie reassured me.

"Sophie if you need anything, anything at all don't hesitate to come down okay?" said Billy.

"Um sure."

"You kids should get to bed you have school tomorrow." Charlie said wiping away his tears. I looked at Jacob then said goodbye to Billy and climbed into the cruiser. I still had tears on my face and didn't bother to wipe them away. When we were in the car Charlie started a conversation.

"I'm sorry that I told Billy."

"No its okay, they had to know anyway. Are you seriously okay with me being a wolf and all?"

"Yea of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, just asking."

"So what did you and Jacob talk about." He said while driving and smiling.

"Nothing important you know school stuff." I  
lied; I don't think Charlie knew of vampires so I wasn't going to say anything.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yea the best night of my life." I said sarcastically then turned to the window to cry.

_Jake_

It hurt me to see her that way but what was I going to do? I had to do this right? I kept telling myself that this was the right thing to do. As much as it hurt me too hurt her like that I had too. Did I really have to? She's a leech my enemy. I played the words I had said to her over and over again in my head. She was right I am an asshole. She's not completely like one of us. I have to ignore her at all cost; even if I would hurt I have too.

I walked back to the beach were only the pack was. There were sitting at the table.

"Okay, what is the meeting about? I asked impatiently and agitatedly.

"Well, we wanted to talk about Sophia." Sam said.

"What about her?" I asked.

"You imprinted on her didn't you?" Embry asked.

"No, I didn't."

"Yea you did. I saw the look on your face when she came." Sam said.

"You can't deny it." Leah added.

"Finally man, now you can move on with your life." Quil commented.

"I didn't imprint on her okay?"

"Yea you did." Jared said.

"Just shut up and face the fact." Leah said.

"The cool part is that she is a wolf too." Seth added.

"Which means she must have imprinted on you as well." Embry said.

"Yes, and I think we should ask her to join the pack." Sam stated.

"Yea, I mean her father was a pack member too, it's only logical. And I think it would be nice to have another girl in the pack. I am so sick of being the only one. I want someone to share the torture with me." Leah added.

"I don't think that is such a good idea."

"Why is that?" asked Sam.

"She not just a wolf, she's a vampire too." I said with anger in my voice.

"What!" Sam said bewildered.

"You mean to say that not only is she your imprint and a wolf, she is bloodsucker too? Embry asked also bewildered.

"That's some crazy shit." Quil said after.

"Has she ever drunk blood before?" Sam asked.

"She said no, only once, but how do we know she isn't lying."

"Well, around all of us she seemed completely stable." Leah said.

"I don't think she is lying." Sam said.

"Even if she is half bloodsucker, which still doesn't justify that she isn't a wolf too. She is like one of us, just more special I guess." Paul said after not talking this whole time.

"I don't know I have to learn to cope with it but it's going to take time. I suggest you all do the same."

"What not talk to her?" Quil said surprised.

"She's my imprint." I said finally, admitting the fact. Now I have an explanation.

"Well we will respect your request but you can't avoid her forever, it isn't fair to her." Sam said turning to leave the beach, as everyone else follows after him.

Just until I figure things out, I'll talk to her but I cant right now. As much as it's going to hurt and then I felt it. The sting my chest, this is going to be hard.

Thanks for everything.


	6. Author' s Note

Okay this is the author's note about Sophia

Okay this is the author's note about Sophia.

Just to clear things up.

Sophia is a werewolf/vampire.

To Jacob she smells of wolf, her human scent (vanilla and lavender) and a little of vampire but its not as strong as her human scent.

She was a wolf before a vampire, she is more of a wolf than a vampire, but I wont say how until the chapter, were Jacob and Bella start talking again (that was just a give away).

Why? Because it's an interesting plot. The venom was accepted by her werewolf side.

Like a werewolf she **can **eat a lot. She does phase just not as often.

She can be in the sun.

Like a vampire she is beautiful.

I don't think she needed a power because I think she got away with a lot of stuff already.

(Unless you want her to have a power, then ask me or suggest one to me. I thought of maybe she'd have the power to either levitate or tap into peoples' memories, she'd be able to search anything she wanted to. And that they can look into her memories by touching her. I don't know)

She is hard ad rock, but to the others she is the softest.

She is warm and cold at the same time, it just depends on her moods, I guess.

She doesn't drink blood; it's like her being a vegetarian, like the Cullens. Except unlike them, she doesn't crave it. She can smell it clearly and it can call to her. But she is never tempted to drink it. She did once, and she will reveal to Jacob why later.

She can have Children.

She is constantly having to decide between, using her vampire side, or her werewolf side.

Her dad was a werewolf and lived in La Push.

Her mom lived in Forks.

So I think that covers most of it, there is probably more but I wont answer them till remember. Thanks everyone.


	7. First Days

First Days

Make sure you check out the pictures in my profile for the story.

**First Days**

**Chapter 5**

_Sophie_

I didn't want to get up this morning at all. I was crying last night, so much. How can I be happy and then the next minute completely miserable again? Boys, I think that's the answer. Anyways I woke up extra earlier so Charlie could drive me to my new school. He gave me money to buy food, I thanked him, said goodbye and got out of the car. I had a feeling nervous in the pit of my stomach. I stepped on the sidewalk, and when Charlie was driving away; I noticed a lot of eyes looking at me. I could tell that they knew I was new. Everyone stared. Guys eyeing me as if I was something they have never seen before. Girls looking at me as if I was some sort of threat to them. You know High School can be a total Bitch!

When the bell rang I went to my first class Physics, which was a complete bore, the teacher was a bore. I swear people were sleeping five minutes since they walk into the door. Then I had pre-calculus, I kind of always liked math, it made me feel smarter it always did. Then I had English, I love English it was such a spiritual class, I could feel a strong vibe. Quil was in that class and he said hey but that was it. After it was lunch, I tried to find Quil or Embry. I saw them they were with Jacob; they saw me, hesitated to say something then stared off in another direction. I knew Jacob saw me too, but he then looked away. What a…ugh! So I sat at vacant table, alone eating a peanut and jelly sandwich that I bought from the lunch line.

I saw two people in front of me. One was a guy, tall and skinny. With red hair and green eyes. Then a girl, tall as well, blond with blue eyes. Both were very fairly tan.

"Hey are you new?" the guy asked in a perky voice.

"Yea, I am."

"Hi I am Amber and this is Steven. Welcome to La Push." She said in a polite voice. They both sat down at the table, without asking but that didn't bother me.

"Thanks, hey my name is Sophia, but you can call me Sophie."

"Cool." said Steven smiling.

"How long have you been in La Push?" Amber asked.

"I few days, but I was born here, my family moved when I was little."

"Awesome." Steven said looking at me in a weird way.

"Oh, he is gay" Said Amber making me less confused and more comfortable.

"Yea, go on and tell everyone." Steven said annoyed.

"Well, it's kind of hard to miss." Amber said chuckling.

"Is it?" Steven asked me, pleading with me to say no.

"Well, kind of but I really didn't now till Amber told me. But you shouldn't feel ashamed or anything, that's who you are." I said surprising with what I said.

"You are so thoughtful." Steven said complementing me. And at that I couldn't help but laugh which caused Amber and Steven to laugh with me. Until Amber said.

"You know Jacob Black is staring at you." And I knew it because I could feel it too.

"Oh really well he can stare all he wants, I don't care." I said as a response to her statement.

"Do you know each other?" Steven asked.

"Yea, but I'm not talking to him right now."

"Oh, well he is cute, just to state that fact." Steven said.

"I know his muscles right, oh my god." Amber added.

"No, I like his smile, liked his smile." I corrected myself. "What are we some kind of Jacob Black fan club?"

"More like obsessive school girls." Amber said. "With the exception of Steven." She said laughing.

"Fine, whatever leave me out of this convo, you guys suck." Steven said agitated. My and Amber laughed again, we talk and laughed like this all lunch. And again I wasn't depressed but giddy, I had friends. It was surprising that we got along really well. We asked each other what our next classes where. Steven, Amber, and I all had history together, which we found out later that so did Jacob.

We walked into history making a lot of noise from our recent laughter. People looked at us annoyed but the teacher didn't seem to mind. History didn't have a special seating order so we got to sit where ever we wanted. There were three seats open. Two in front of Jacob and one next to him. Amber and I raced to get to the two empty ones but Steven beat Amber to it and pushed her to sit next to Jacob. Steven and I laughed at her and she was laughing too but with anger as well. I saw her and she couldn't help but stare at Jacob's muscles. And Jacob would look at me then look away. Gosh I don't get it, why doesn't he just speak, again I became agitated. I pushed him to the side of my mind. I began to listen to the teacher. The bell rang and we raced out the door to gym, which we had together along with Embry and Quil, not Jacob. Then I had Spanish which only Steven was in. The rest of the day was cool and I enjoyed the first day. Steven and Amber asked if I wanted a ride home, I said that I didn't want to strain them from the drive since I live in Forks. But Steven said it wasn't a problem and that he lives in Forks too. They said that we should all hang out on the weekend and I agreed, remembering that I would get my car back by that time.

When I got home, I thanked Steven and walked into the house to find Charlie watching TV. I took my stuff up stairs, grateful that I didn't have homework, and then went back down stairs. I plopped myself on the couch next to Charlie watching whatever he was watching. He looked at me and asked how my first day was. I said it was great that I made new friends and he could tell since I was smiling.

_**Jake**_

I felt horrible; there was no doubt about that. School was boring and I desperately wanted to talk to Sophie. I tried so hard to ignore her but I couldn't keep my eyes off of her, she looked beautiful today. I was jealous when I saw how happy she was with her new friends. I knew those two since middle school. I believe they grew up together. Everyone thought that Steven was weird except for Amber.

I was proud of her, I was proud that she made friends, because I know how attached she is to the pack; I know she feels it. I wanted her to hang out with us, but I knew that couldn't happen. I need to figure things out before I talk to her. Somehow I felt like a coward, because truthfully I didn't know what to figure out. I think that was just an excuse, to keep some distance.

Anyways I am sick of Embry and Quil always jumping on my back about her. That was all they would talk about at lunch, I knew their plan too. They wanted me to feel guilty; they knew what a cool girl she was. They saw that she took me out of my miserable state.

"I don't know why you just don't talk to her, what is there to figure out?" Embry asked in an annoyed state.

"Jake, you need to get over it. So what if she is a leech what difference does it make? I knew you know she is not like the others." Quil added, looking between Sophia, who was across the cafeteria, and me.

"Look guys, I know. Okay? But this is my problem. I just need some distance. Is that some much to ask?" I asked pleading that they will understand.

"Watch dude, you'll regret it." Embry said not looking me in the eyes and staring at his food.

"Your going to mess out and then she gunna find some other guy and it will be all your fault, seriously I swear you can be a dumbass about these things. Look what happened with Bell--. Never mind." He stopped when I gave him a glare that translated "If you say here name I will rip you up like a bloodsucker." But of course I didn't say that. I just gave him an angered and annoyed glare. I looked over at Sophia, and Amber noticed that I was staring at her (Sophie). And then they started laughing again, I had a feeling it was something to do with me.

Anyways when I got home I talked to Billy for I little. I realized I didn't tell him anything about Sophia being a leech. He wasn't angry, his expression was just like Sam's, and he wasn't judgmental at all. He understood, and then I told him everything I felt. I think that was the first time I was completely open with my father and he gave me good advice. He said I should talk to her about it before judging or making a decision of whether or not I should follow this imprint.

I wonder how she is feeling, worse than me I guess, since she imprinted on me too.

Thanks everyone for reading. I am so sorry for the grammar errors I need to read my stuff before posting it. I am currently writing Chapter 6 so I think I will be done in two days, its going to be short though. Also I forget to put this in the author's note, Sophia has human traits I think that's what her power is I don't know yet though.


	8. Questions

Question

**Question **

**Chapter 6**

**Sophie**

I talk to Embry and Quil on regular bases now. We are pretty good friends, they tell me all about some vampires entering the reservation. They told me that Jacob is almost over all of this. And that maybe soon I can become part of the pack, since Sam really wants me too.

It's been two weeks. And I haven't spoken to Jacob. As much as he was avoiding me I was avoiding him as while. I didn't talk to him in class. I didn't sit next to him, because I made sure Steven, Amber and I would get to class early. I have to confess that I missed him. I missed seeing his smile. I wanted to talk to him too but I couldn't because of the situation, revealing what I truly am to him. I have laments about that night at the same time, I'm glad he knows. I wasn't angry anymore; I knew how he must feel. So I told myself to give him time. I asked Amber and Steven about it, of course not of the vampire and werewolf stuff. I told them that I sort of liked him. But now all I want is to be friends, since it was obvious that he didn't want more, or anything to do with me for that matter. Amber said I should move on that it was just a crush. Steven says I should keep fighting, not that I was fighting before; he is such a hopeless romantic.

Though one day, that my life took a turning point was when Amber ran to our table at lunch, very excited.

"Guess what, guess what, guess what?" Amber asked with no ends of patience.

"You got an A on that your career aptitude test?" she looked at me with an agitated grin, "See, I told you that you aren't going to end up a garbage man, or women for that matter?" I smiled because I knew I was annoying her.

"No, no, no it's not about that. Guess who I finally got the courage to ask out? Remember that guy from Forks high school? He said yes, but he could only go on one condition." She said while the expression on her face went from happy to sheepish within a few seconds.

"Oh, what's that?"

"His best friend needs a date. And before you saw no, its only one date what's it going to do to your ego, seriously?"

"I think my ego is damaged enough thank you. I don't need another person added to the list."

"Oh, just come on. You haven't been out. I don't know why you are so insecure, you are beautiful. So what if Jacob doesn't see that, he is totally missing out. I don't know why you rejected all of the guys that asked you out?"

"Believe me when I say Amber they are all the same."

"And what you need something different? Just take a chance, at least for me please?"

"I don't know."

"Come on please?"

"Well, what are you guys planning to do?"

"The guys said that they know of this really cool teen dance club in Port Angeles."

"Guys and dancing?"

"Yea I know shocking."

"What do you know of the guy that you're setting me up with?"

"Nothing much, Daniel didn't say anything really; all I know is that his name is Blake."

"Well I am going to have to ask Charlie first, I don't know what he will think of me dating anyone."

"All I ask is that you consider it."

"Okay, only because I love you. Or else I wouldn't be doing this for anyone else, well except for Steven. By the way where is Steven anyway?"

"He isn't here today, he said he is sick."

"Aw, well I will bring him soup after I get home."

After School I walked out of the entrance of the school, I was walking towards the parking lot. I felt serene when I reached my baby; I love my car I thought to myself. I was about to open the door when I got bumped by none other than, Jacob Black. For that moment I was lost with words, nothing would come out, not a single word. When we both noticed that my car keys were on the floor, I bent down to reach it, as did he. When I was about to touch the silver, our heads were crashed together. Let me say it wasn't pretty. In the movies, they make it all graceful where the couple stares into one another's eyes. Well this encounter was just plain awkward. Do to the fact that I am made out of stone, and Jacob as well, pain was the only emotion that could be shown. My head was throbbing and I could feel it getting red. He was hurt as well, but not as much as me. When I wrenched out in pain, he rushed to where I was, on the hard floor.

"Are you okay? I am so sorry Sophie, I didn't mean to. Does it hurt?" No duh, I said to myself, thinking the obvious. "Maybe I should take you to the Hospital." He said while lifting me up from the cement. Now there was a crowd of people watching me, great all I need is everyone's attention, I said to myself sarcastically. Though I was in pain, I couldn't help but smile, this would be the perfect excuse for making Jacob talk to me. So I turned around to face him.

"Jake, I-"

"Sophia!" I heard, and turned around to face Embry and Quil. They took one look at my forehead and turned to Jacob with angered glares.

"Man, what did you do to her?" Embry asked Jacob.

"Haven't you hurt her enough, and then you've got to add this to it." Quil said also to Jacob, who had his head down in shame.

"You guys, its okay. Jake don't worry about it, I'll just put some ice on it. I got to head out anyway. I'll see you all next week." I left before anyone could say anything; I got into my car and headed towards the exit. Now I had a throbbing headache, but the breeze in La Push was nice, finally a slight sunny day. I rolled the window down and let my hand feel the wind passing me by. It felt good; I had an urge to increase the speed my car was going. The adrenaline rushed to me. I wanted nothing more than to phase into my wolf form, right at that moment. I haven't phased for a while, like about two months ago.

I reached the border, of La Push and Forks, when out of nowhere I saw a pedestrian about to cross. I swerve to prevent a crash, but the person jumped back, and stood in a distant position. I turned off the engine and got out of the car. I wanted nothing more than to scream at the person for being an idiot. But the sight of him stopped me dead in my tracks. He was a little taller than me, with dirty blond hair and beautiful green eyes, his features where flawless. He was unknowingly one of the most beautiful things I have seen in the world. He stared at me the same way I stared at him, with a twinkle in his eyes. And then before I could speak, he vanished in a blink of an eye.

No Jake pov I am sorry, I find myself writing the same thing over and over again. So the next chapter well contain more of him, promise.


	9. You Ready?

AUTHORS NOTE: I am so sorry everyone for not updating earlier

AUTHORS NOTE: I am so sorry everyone for not updating earlier. I just came back from a vacation, which was really nice since I got more ideas for the stories. I lost chapter 7 and I had to do it all over again, it was on paper and I can't find it. And I have a copy of how I wanted it but its on my other computer at my moms house and I am currently watching brats (my brother and sisters) at my dads house. I needed to update since its been almost a month and I have a lot of idea for this story that would just be going to waste. I will NOT give up on this story.

Also I know that you're wondering what happened to Sophie, which will be said in chapter 10

In previous chapters I said the Cullens and Bella left two or one month ago. But really they left about four months ago. So that would probably make Jake 17 but I want him to be younger then Sophia. (Just to clear that up)

And now I am going to post based on feedback and reviews. I feel like its going to fast and I don't have enough detail and then at times I feel like I am going way to slow. So please tell me.

Now, lets get this story on the road.

Also before I start, I wrote something for this chapter, which made it longer so I'm going to tell you instead of writing it. (The note after the power thing)

The power situation okay I like the idea of messaging into people heads so that's an option. I was also thinking of telekineisis. But I want you guys to decide.

Chapter 7 Ready? Sophia

READ IT'S VERY IMPORTANT:

After Sophie saw such beautiful creature again she knew it was him because she could smell him, his sweet scent from her having human characteristics, strong scent from being a half vampire, and a horrible and disgusting scent from the werewolf inside of her.

That's when she got out of her car when she was at home, she felt something looking at her and yea she know it was him again. She was about to phase and go after him but Charlie saw her and told her to get inside.

She asked if she could go out on a date he said yea and then he asked when. She said she didn't know but why. And Charlie wanted to know if she was free for breakfast with the Blacks the next day and she said most likely but she didn't know when the date was and so she called Amber to ask and Amber was so happy and said they planned for tonight and not only were they going dancing but also to an restaurant. Now here we are:

I ran up stairs to discard my clothes and take a quick shower. I changed into a pink tank top and white shorts. I stood in front of my closet to decide what to wear. I picked through all my clothes trying to find an article of clothing to save me from the temper I felt rising up. I got so agitated and threw everything on the bed. A minute later I could smell Amber coming up the stairs and I open the door to her about to knock.

" How did you know I was here?" Amber said looking at me and then at what a mess the room was.

"I had a feeling." I said nonchalantly. By that time I had controlled my temper and calmed down. But I was still irritated.

"Redecorating I see."

" I am just so frustrated."

"What's wrong? You don't want to go?"

"No, its not that I just I don't have anything to wear." I said with a sigh and let myself fall on the bed of clothes.

"Oh well it look to me that you have a lot to wear, noticed all the clothes?"

"No I mean for tonight. What are you wearing?"

"My cute white summer dress, I know it isn't summer but it's a really nice and warm day today so it will be perfect."

"Where is it?" I look around to find that she didn't bring any bags with her. Knowing Amber she would bring a bag full of possible shoes, a make-up bag and bag full of clothes.

"Its down stairs. I was thinking since we are probably going to be back late, do you think I can spend the night here. Well if you don't mind? Though I'd have to get up really early tomorrow because my parents and I are going to see our grandparents."

"Of course you can, ill just ask Charlie but he will most likely say yes. I'll just go and ask him."

"Can you bring me my bag since you're going down there?"

"Sure, hey did you call Steven?"

"Yea he said he was feeling better and that he will see us on Monday."

"Oh Okay." I started to walk out the door when I heard Amber call me.

"Yea?"

"I want to say thanks for doing this for me. I promise no matter what I will make sure you have a good time."

"Along as your going to have fun, then it doesn't really matter. This is for you."

"You're a really good friend."

"So are you." I went over to where she was and I gave her a hug. She asked why I was so hot and I made up the lame excuse that I was just frustrated before and that it always happens when I am like that. Then I went downstairs in a happier mood than I was previously. When I got to the living room to see Amber five bags and went over to the couch when I heard soft cries. When I went to the other couch in the living room I saw Charlie with his head in his hands.

"Charlie, what's wrong?" I said while rushing over to were he was I was kneeling down in front of him.

"Nothing. Nothing."

"Then why are you crying? I never have seen you cry before."

"The death of your mother just really hit me today. I found a picture I took with her when we were younger and I couldn't help but shed a few tears." I looked at the picture in his hands and started to whale up.

"A few you cried a river full."

"I really miss her."

"I know. I know me too. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about her or my brother."

"Why the hell did your father leave?"

"I don't know." I hated it. I hated that I lied I did know. And it was all my fault. But I wasn't going to tell Charlie that.

"I wish I could have at least seen them before they died."

"If you don't want me to go ill stay here with you. And we can watch a movie or something."

"No. No you go and have fun don't worry about me. Besides I got a date as well."

"What?! And you didn't tell me? Where? And who with?

"With the TV, were watching Law and Order. And then were are going to watch an episode of Cops."

"Ah sounds great." I laughed at Charlie's attempt to make a good joke.

"You sure you're going to be okay with out me?" I asked.

"I think I can manage." He said rolling his eyes.

"Your not going to die from starvation are you?"

"No, I am fully capable of-

"Picking up the phone and calling Pizza Hut?"

"That too. But I can make myself cereal."

"So you want me to bring you something from the restaurant?"

"Steak would be nice."

"Okay." I said while giving him a hug and he hugged me back.

"So who are you going out with?"

"I don't know. I guess its sort of a blind date. Amber wanted to go out with this guy from Forks and he needs a date for his friend. So here I am. Why are you planning on meeting him before I do?"

"No but if it ever got seriously then of course. I promise I wont look at his record until after the date."

"Trust me it probably wont go that far." And with that picked up Ambers bags and went up stairs to figure out what I was going to wear.

When I reached my door Amber was holding up my red cocktail dress. I totally forgot about that, the last time I wore it was when we went to my fathers friends Christmas party. It seemed perfect.

"And where have you been hiding this?"

"Where did you find it?" I went over to her and touched the silk and flowy dress.

"In the back of the closet. It's more than perfect."

"You think?"

"Absolutely. We are going to look great. Want me to do your make up?"

"Please I hate doing it myself." In less than an hour we were both ready. I have to say I loved how I looked, Amber did a great job. And I loved my silver shoes she let me borrow. Amber was beautiful as well; Daniel is going to be left drooling. That is when we heard the doorbell ring and I raced to beat Charlie to it.

I opened the door to see only one guy.

"Hi I am Daniel."

"Hi I am Sophie."

"Wow you look great. I hope Amber looks just as good."

"Oh believe me she does." That's when she came down the stairs towards the door. And Daniel was speechless.

"Hey Daniel where's Blake?" Amber asked shyly.

"Blake Who?" Daniel asked out.

"Sophie's date, your friend?"

"Oh we have to pick him up at his house. Amber I have to say you look beautiful."

"Thanks Daniel."

"Shall we go Ladies?"

"We shall." Amber said." I followed them out the door when I got my keys and said my goodbye to Charlie.

I jumped in the back seat of his 69 Chevrolet Camaro. And we headed towards the guys house. I took less than thirty minutes; we pulled onto the driveway of a dark house. It was really big but dark from the woods; I couldn't see what the color was.

Amber got out of the car so my date could sit next to me.

"Uh, Sophie this is my friend Blake." Daniel said while look at me.

When he sat down I was speechless, not words could come out from my mouth. I wanted to say hi but I couldn't. I realized he was the guy from before the one who was watching me and the guy I almost ran over with my baby. The guy I thought was completely beautiful was sitting next to me the guy I almost could have killed while being a wolf. The guy I really wanted to know, I loved his smell and despised it at the same time. This guy is my date.

And he was thinking the same thing because he probably has the same expression I had. But at least he managed to say something.

"Hi I'm Blake," He said lending out his hand for me to shake.

I wondered what would happen if I did.

"I'm Sophia" I said and once I shook he hand I felt cold and warm at the same time. I felt good, I felt that his coldness was reacting against mine and the feelings became one. He looked up at me from our hands and smiled. And that's in when I knew he was definitely a vampire…

When Daniel started the engine I could feel someone watching me and this time is wasn't Blake. I looked out at my side of the window and saw two people look at me they too had golden eyes like Blake and, they too were vampires.

--

Jacob

I needed a break. We got a tracking of a new leech around the borderline of Forks and La Push. So we have been searching like crazy. And I was stuck with most of the night shifts. Embry decided that we would go down to first beach and just hang out since we haven't in a long time. It was a good day to take a swim since it was a pretty warm day, which was weird.

We swam for a little over an hour. We decided to eat lunch there until sundown. We just joked around and talked.

"My feet don't stink!" Quil argued with Embry.

"You're not the one who has to smell them. You really wouldn't know." Embry said back.

"Jake, Do my feet sink?" Quil put them up to my face to smell.

"Eh, put those things down someone is going to pass out." I said while getting up to get away from them.

"They don't stink!" Quil yelled.

"Yes they do. You run without socks. Why do you think Claire didn't want to be around you yesterday? She even asked what smelt like poop." Embry said while laughing, and then I followed after.

"Shut up you guys." Quil said while getting up and turning his back to us.

I thought about what happened today with Sophia. I was so worried that I hurt her. But of course she is made of steel. It's hard not to talk to her and I really want to. Can't believe how many times I just want to take her in my arms and tell her that she is my soul mate and that I don't care about any of the other stuff.

"So you really like?" Embry asked me.

"I really think I do."

"Then you're going to talk to her right?"

"Yea, I think I am. I'm going to breakfast with her and Charlie tomorrow. I think that's the perfect opportunity. Though I really wanted to talk to her today but you two interrupted me."

"Yea, sorry about that."

"Its fine."

I know its short on Jake's part but there's really nothing to say. Also the next Chapter will contain only Sophia because it's the date.

**Thanks for your patience!**


	10. Double Date

Okay thanks for the Review, can't wait till i get more.

The last Chapter i realized Embry said something about do you really like its suppose to be "You really like her?" (refering to Sophia) sorry.

And I forgot to mention Blake's last name, Turner. lol

Hopefully everyone likes this chapter. Don't be harsh to Blake, please. More Jake in the next chapter which i will begin to write today, so hopefully i can post it tomorrow or thursday.

Thanks to everyone.

* * *

Chapter 8

Double Date

_Sophie_

"Hey Blake, you parents didn't let you take the car out tonight?" Daniel asked from the front seat.

"No, they wouldn't. I keep exceeding the speed limit that I almost got a ticket from a cop the other day."

"Man that sucks."

"Yes, I know."

Amber and Daniel were talking through out the drive. While Blake and I were just staring at each other ever so often I finally got the courage to say something.

"So you go to Forks High School?"

"Yea I'm a sophomore."

"So you're sixteen?"

"Yea I just turned sixteen a few months ago."

"Oh, well happy late birthday."

"Thanks. You go to the Quiluete high school?"

"Yea, my uncle wanted me to go to a school were I knew people. Though I would have gone to Forks if that wasn't the case."

"Ah to bad you didn't."

"Why?"

"You would already know me." Blake said smiling, which I smiled back, because I would have liked that too. _Damn Charlie_

"So were you born here in Forks?"

"Um no I just moved here. I lived in Oregon since I was little." I used to also. I wondered how long has he been a vampire. The vampire that changed me mentioned he was about 53 years old though he didn't look a day over 20.

"Really so did I, not since I was born but yea. I lived in Salem."

"Oh I lived in Portland."

"Really? My mom worked in Portland it was a big comminute."

"Yea I miss it there."

"So do I. I loved everything over there. I loved the trees."

"Yea ha-ha the trees were nice." We laughed at the nonsense we were talking about.

"So you like dancing?"

"Yea anything that involves music."

"Really I used to play the piano?"

"Oh so does my brother. But when I was littler I used to play the drums and guitar. My friends and I used to be in a band. We'd make so much noise it would drive my mom crazy."

"Do you still talk to your friends? It must be hard not to see them now that you moved."

"I always do but there died. They died in a car crash."

"I'm so sorry. All of them died?"

"Only the ones I was close to." It was a touchy subject for him so I didn't push it any further. I wanted to say, "I know how you feel". But I also hate it when people tell me that.

"How long have you known Daniel?"

"Since I started school, we just became friends really quickly."

Twenty minute later and we reach the restaurant. It was all European cuisine. Also the restaurant was very fancy with colorful walls and lit candles on the tables. It was beautiful and they had soft music playing in the background. I could tell Blake really liked the scenery because his eyes shot up when he entered the room. At that moment I realized he had to be one of the strangest boys I have ever met. But also the most beautiful boy I have ever met. They waiters seated us and Blake pulled out my chair for me. I thanked him but also told him that it really wasn't necessary. He just gave me a bright smile that melted my already warm body and Amber just gave me a look followed by rolling her eyes. They sat down at the table following Blake who was across from me and Amber who was sitting right next to me. We looked at our menus and I could hear my stomach growling with hunger. I swear I could eat a freaking cow all to myself. Blake didn't even look at the menu for a second I forgot he was a vampire and that he doesn't eat. I was thankful that I was also a wolf for a minute. But I decided to play around with him a little. Jacob said it was hard to figure out what I was from my scent so I knew Blake didn't have an idea what I was.

"You're not hungry Blake?" I asked while both Amber and Daniel looked up from their menus. I didn't mean to put the attention on him.

"No thank you I already ate."

"Knowing that we were going to a restaurant?" I chuckled.

"Um no I had a big lunch. And…And I guess I am still full."

"Oh that sucks I was wondering if you wanted to split a gelato with me for dessert." I said smiling.

"Oh um thanks but I think I'll pass though it did sound tempting." He smiled to assured me but he said it so that only I can hear, by that time Amber and Daniel were in their own little world. Amber and I would take occasionally through the dinner but we were both interested in our dates.

After eating the main dish we all chatted about all sorts of things. I began to feel even more comfortable talking to Blake now. He was easy to talk to when I stopped focusing on how good he looked. We would mostly smile at each other and he would compliment me and say how beautiful I looked and that he loved my eyes and blah…

I remembered and didn't forget Charlie's steak snack and then noted that I needed to put it in Daniel car. The boys paid for the bill, which I offered to pay for since Blake didn't eat. He said not to worry about it at all. He would do cute things for me. When he saw that I had a shiver because not only was the night starting to get a little chilly but also he was so close to me with his cold body he gave me his jacket and out his arm around my waist. For a moment I thought he was going a little too fast but then again I didn't mind.

When we reached the teen club it was so much like a rave but with better music that I can actually dance to. And there weren't that many people which was good because it wasn't as hot. Amber and I excused our selves from the boys to go to the bathroom, which really meant Girl Talk.

She told me how she really liked Daniel and that they were perfect for each other. But I know Amber and I bet she already was thinking about their wedding and what color bridesmaids dress she would have me wear.

She asked me about Blake and how I thought he was cute. Okay what I really wanted to say was how much of beautiful piece of art he is.

We giggled so much we were almost rolling on the floor laughing before we realized how much time we had wasted and I knew Amber didn't want the date to ever end.

When we reached the table the guys were at we found virgin margaritas on the table. Amber and Daniel were long gone dancing in their own little fairytale world. Blake and I were at the table laughing about stupid things. I noticed some guys watching me when a bartender went up to me.

"Miss the gentlemen two tables down would like for you to have this." The bartender handed me the drink, which I took. When I whiffed the drink to make sure it wasn't alcohol based I noticed that it was a damn coca-cola.

"What did they give you?" Blake asked looking back at the guys, who were winking at me.

"A freaking coke." Blake laughed and I added, "What cheap Asses."

"Ha lets show them who you're on a date with."

"Sure shaft. But I have to tell you I ain't the best dancer."

"That's okay Sophia with me as your partner you'll be great in no time."

"Okay Patrick Swayze."

He lent his hand to me again giving me a shiver but I excused it. We reached the dance floor and mostly all the girls were looking at Blake, for a minute I got jealous but then I noticed the only person he was looking at was me. He pulled me closer to him, with one hand he held my right hand and with the other he held my lower back. His cold hands felt good against my skin. The DJ started to play slower and older songs that caused some people to complain. The song that we were dancing to was my all time favorites, Hungry Eyes from the movie Dirty Dancing. It turned out that Blake liked the song as well and he started to sing a long to it. And he was good.

While he led me, I followed. Every move was perfect. He knew just how to twist and turn me and I actually was able to keep up. I felt as if I was floating on the dance floor and then it got slower.

"I love this song." I said to Blake loud enough from him to hear.

"I know this song." He added.

_I've been meaning to tell you_

_I got this feeling that won't subside_

_I look at you and I fantasize _

_You're mine tonight_

_Now I've got you in my sight_

_With these hungry eyes_

_One look at you and I can't disguise _

_I got hungry eyes_

_I feel the magic between you and I_

_I wanna hold you so hear me out_

_I wanna show you what loves all about"_

At that point I couldn't hold in anymore. I had a beautiful boy-guy-vampire swaying me to romantic music while everyone was staring at us and on top of that he was singing to me. So I busted out laughing.

"Are you making fun of my singing?" Blake said pretending to be offended, pulling back and letting go of my back and hands.

"No of course not," I laughed and put his hands back were they belonged, "It's just the situation is really funny."

"I'm glad I amuse you Sophia."

"Your welcome." I laughed again and gave him a cute smile that he returned.

Soon the room started to get packed just when I was really getting into the music.

I started to sweat and I could feel Blake tremble. I took my eyes away from everyone else and I looked up at Blake's eyes, they were starting to turn red. Before I knew it I grabbed Blake's hand and rushed us out of the club. That was the last thing we needed to happen, ever.

"Sophia thanks for taking me out of there. I all most lost all control. Wait how did you know-?" Blake said to me holding my hand. His eyes were returning to normal now and he looked shock that I knew.

"That you're a vampire?" I said looking up at him, by now we were far away from the crowded line of people. We began walking along the street, wherever it was heading.

"Yea. I mean I know you're not a human but I don't know what you are. What are you?"

"I am a vampire too. But I am also a werewolf. And I have human characteristics."

"Wow. I am attracted to a werewolf. I never would have thought. Vampire and werewolves are enemies. That's kind of cool."

"Wait your attracted to me?" I said looking at him very pleased.

"How can I not be?"

"And you're not freaked out that I am a werewolf, your enemy?"

"You're only half and even if you were whole I don't think so, not if you smell the way you do now." _Wow this guy is wonderful why cant Jacob be this accepting?_

"The way I smell?"

"Your scent is intoxicating. To be honest why do you think I wanted you so close to me tonight. And I usually don't put my feelings up front like this."

"Wow I am flattered."

"So do you have any powers?"

"Yea, but I didn't think that every vampire had them."

"Not all of them do."

"Oh well all I can do is go into people's thoughts, which lets me into their memories and they can do the same vise versa if I touch them. But I hardly ever use it."

"Wow that's cool. All I can do it put messages into people's minds but I can't read them."

"That's still cool."

"Whatever you say."

"Okay well I have to say I knew you before this date. You're the vampire that I almost hit while crossing the borderline and the guy who was stalking me at my house." I said this with truth. But I felt that I didn't just meet him tonight or the other times. I felt as if I saw him somewhere but maybe it was just a dream.

"I was not stalking you. I was merely watching you from a distance." He laughed.

"Oh well your lucky that I had to go in the house, because I might have killed you."

"Is it my fault that your scent is hypnotizing? I couldn't resist. I had to watch you."

"And surprisingly I am not freaked out with you saying this."

"Sorry if I am being too forward."

"No, you're not at all."

"How long have you been a vampire?"

"Um, since I was thirteen. But unlike vampires I can age if I chose to. Let me guess for two years?."

"Almost 5 months ago."

"Wait. You're a newborn?"

"Yea"

"It takes longer than months to control a newborn."

"That's what I thought, but I guess not. At first I couldn't control it. I killed about six people. But my family helped me deal with it and I am starting to resist it."

"So you don't drink blood?"

"I am trying not to. What about you? Never?"

"Once, but it was disgusting."

"Who would have thought that vampires could dislike blood?"

"Certainly not me"

"So what you just don't eat?"

"I have human characteristics, I don't have to drink blood to survive, and I can eat food. I think that one of the reasons why is that because I am Quiluete Indian and we have blood that flows through us. Also I am a wolf that I had blood before I was a vampire."

"Wow, but why didn't your wolf blood resist the venom?"

"I don't really know but I guess they just got along somehow."

"Do you think werewolves and vampires can ever get along?"

"Were getting along pretty well right?"

"Yes we are." I noticed that Blake was still holding my hand but now he was rubbing it with his thump. I stared into those beautiful green eyes and got lost into a forest of nature and trees all around me, surrounding me. He looked into my eyes and did the same. He leaned me against him and started to stroke my cheek, no one has ever done this to me before I never got remotely close. He lifted my chin up so where our lips were just inches away from touching. And right when our lips were about to meet…Daniel and Amber walked out of the club yelling at us for leaving them.

"Where the hell were you guys I was so scared?" Amber said looking at me while holding Daniel's hand.

"We just needed some fresh air is all." I said looking up at Blake.

"Yea it was getting really crowded in there."

"Oh well its getting late, we should probably be heading home." Daniel said to us, and then started walking towards the direction of the car.

"Yea let's go." Blake agreed, he grabbed my hand and we started to walk. Amber was beside me she grabbed my other hand to link our arms when she noticed that Blake was holding my hand.

"Oh my god," She whispered in my ear so only I could hear.

"What?" I asked when she used her eyes to gesture where my hand was.

"Oh," Was all I could say when she started smiling like crazy.

I think I fell asleep on the car ride home. It's weird because I never get tired I don't have to sleep. I can stay up and never go to sleep my whole life but today while I was riding in the car with Blake; my head on his cold chest I thought I might get good dreams. Daniel stopped at my house instead of dropping off Blake first. We got out of the car towards my front door so we could give Amber and Daniel sometime to talk or make out in the car.

"I had a really good time tonight."

"Yea, I haven't had this much fun since well I don't know but yea I had fun."

"I'm glad that means I am not totally boring."

"Boring? If anyone was boring I think it was me, since you fell asleep in the car."

"No. No it wasn't because of you or anything, I just…"

"It's okay." He said smiling down at me. All smiles I thought.

"So I was thinking maybe we could do this again sometime? Minus the humans." Blake said which made me laugh.

"I'd really like that, a lot."

"Okay so I'll call you?"

"I don't have a cell phone."

"What about your house number."

"Yea, just get it from Daniel from Amber."

"Okay, no problem. I guess I'll see you soon then."

"Hopefully." I was stalling and so was he; I didn't want him to go. And I didn't know if I should lean in to kiss him or not, so I decided to use my ability to help me out on this.

"_Should I kiss her? What if she backs out? What if she doesn't like to kiss on the first date? I'm staling I should just lean in right now. Wait! What if she doesn't like it? Does my breath smell bad? I didn't even eat. Okay just go for it", Blake thought. _I laughed to myself and decided I would let him off the hook.

I grabbed his face with both of my hands, while sporting a mischievous grin. I smiled and lean into him. I brushed my lips upon his and slowly he was reacting to the kiss. His lips were moving with my lips. The coldness felt good for awhile until I couldn't take it anymore I was freezing up, but I didn't want to let go. He put both of his hands on my waist, when I was stilling holding his freezing face. The more intense it got the more my hands were going to come off from the cold. I could have got hypothermia; kissing him was a big risk of almost killing myself. But his lips were just uh so wonderful. So I let go and he smiled. I didn't know what to do so I gave him a hug and by the time I let go Amber was by us waving goodbye to Daniel. And Blake said goodbye to me and got inside the car. Amber and I just couldn't stop smiling. We walked inside, still smiling; she told me she was tired and that she would hit the hay. I said goodnight to her. I put Charlie's steak in the fridge that Amber got from the car; because I almost forgot. I went over to the living room and turned off the TV, I didn't notice Charlie was on the couch sleeping until I turned around. I got a blanket from the hall closet and put it over him. I turned off all the lights in the house and got to bed. Amber was already asleep when I got there. I looked out the window from my bed and smiled at the moon.

**Later that night**

I woke up in a sweat I couldn't believe what I just dreamed. It wasn't a nightmare about the day my family died or anything scary. I didn't know what to make of it.

_I was walking on a beach with someone holding my hand. The hand was cold and I knew exactly who it was. The sunset was coming and I could feel a kiss in the mist. It must have been I date I was on. I turned to Blake and we kissed. The weird part was that the kiss was the best kissed I have ever gotten in my whole life. Way better than the kiss I just had on my date. It was full of longing and passion. I didn't want to let go. I wanted to stay in the dream forever, with Blake. It didn't dawn on me that the lips I was kissing weren't cold; they were warm and ready to heat up. It felt nice since it was a cold day at the beach. I let go of the person I was kissing only to find that it wasn't Blake I was kissing…no...It was Jacob!_

* * *

_dun dun dun Oh haha. lol. Anyways sorry for no playlist I've been to busy but i'll post them later._

_Thanks_


	11. Jealous Guy

I want to give a big thanks to everyone that reviewed, you guys are Awesome, blossoms, okay can you really blame me? Its like 12:20 and I'm really tired but hyper, i needed to post this right away because i didnt want to dissapoint you guys. Can you believe how fast the post was. Now guess WHAT?

The chapter you guys have all waited for is coming up soon. Hopefully its really long, ugh. Its the chapter were Sophia tells how she was turned into a vampire(which is Chapter 10). Yay, I totally excited to write this one, but I wont finish tomorrow, or tonight since its 12. I think the chapter will be posted friday or saturday. Tomorrow PrincessDrea and I are going to have teaparty, with another friend of ours. Why a teaparty well sometimes, girls have to be reminded of ettiquet and class, lol (I dont know if thats how its spelled, but whatever). So i am making browines, yum.

Also I don't know if I mentioned this but dont think that this fanfiction will be a quick write and then i am done with it, nope. I plan on making this fanfiction atleast 30 chapter long, yay. I have ALOT of suprises in story for you guys so watch out, and keep supporting me, i greatly appreciate it. Thanks bunches...

xoxo Rebecca Rose

**Chapter 9**

Jealous Guy

**Sophia**

I woke up not knowing what to make of the dream I had last night. I went over it over and over again. _What did it mean? Do I like Jacob? Well that was a dumb question. Sure I do, I just don't know how much and with Blake. Am I not supposed to be with Blake? Is there some connection with Jacob? _

I pushed my endless thoughts away and got up to get dressed. Amber was already awake and she was grabbing her stuff while waiting for her parents to pick her up. We said good morning and gossiped about last night. She told me her and Daniel are going on another date and asked if Blake and I wanted to come along. I said "no it's okay" and that Blake and I will stay in touched for our next date. We gossiped about how hot he is and I told her that he kissed me and she freaked out and started jumping up and down. She said Daniel did kiss her but only on the cheek. She said she wasn't disappointed that they will save that for their next date. She left when her mom honked her horn and we said our goodbyes. I got dressed and went downstairs to meet Charlie to go to breakfast with Billy and Jacob. _Like I was really going to forget about this I was so nervous last night it didn't help me sleep, but then I don't need to sleep. I did forget about it last night a little but it was still in the back of my head. _I noticed the steak was gone and Charlie said he ate it for a midnight snack last night. I warned him that steak is bad for a night snack, but he rolled his eyes like a child. I was glad the Uncle I knew and loved was beginning to become his old self again.

He told me that Billy and Jake are going to meet us at some local breakfast diner, which I forgot the name of. We got there and they were already there. We said our hellos and good mornings, and settled down at the table. Charlie and Billy were sitting next to each other talking about how us teens don't follow the speed limit anymore. _I laughed to myself thinking of Blake._ When Charlie and Billy were talking and not paying attention. Jacob said hey with a smile. _Wow finally, what changed his mind?_ I smiled back and blushed a deep pink which caused Jacob to laugh. I pretended to look at my menu when now and then I tried to sneak a glance at Jacob but he caught my eye and I looked away.

_I shouldn't be doing this, I told myself. I'm starting to date Blake. But I'm not with him yet. Ugh this is so confusing. But seriously how can you not flirt back with Jacob?_

We made small talk. We talked about school, and Quil and Embry. We laugh a couple of times. Charlie and Billy noticed and asked what was so funny. We said nothing and laughed again. I couldn't control it I let of a series of giggles. And then I snorted it was so disgusting and it made me laugh even more. And soon Billy, Jacob and Charlie followed, saying that it was really loud. People started to look at me weird.

After the laughter died down and soon enough I felt comfortable. I was glad Jake looked past all the wolf-vamp stuff. I guess he thought I was as normal as he was now.

Then the worst possible thing happened. Charlie turned to me, after we got our food and asked about my date last night. _Shit. Shit. Shit. _

"So how did it go last night?" Charlie asked while eating. I realized I didn't say anything to Jacob about it. And his eyes shot up quick.

"Um it was good." I gulped looking down at my lap and not making any eye contact.

"Was the blind date guy horrible? If he tried anything I'll-"

"No he was sweet." I totally wanted to hit myself afterwards. I looked around for an escape route. Bathroom? No, long line. Car, no I don't have the keys. Let change the subject. I could lie, wait I've been lying to much.

"Are you going to go on another date with him?" Billy asked, with a face that was like almost saying to reject it for some reason.

"I think so." When I did look at Jake all I saw was hurt in his eyes, and then he got angry. _What the Hell?_ He didn't look or talk to me at all after that. Nothing. The rest of the breakfast was filled with complete silence, other than Charlie and Billy's constant babble.

When breakfast was over we all went outside to say goodbye. I was by Charlie's cruiser as was Billy and Charlie. Jacob was in his rabbit, growing impatient each minute. He honked the horn and Billy held his hand out saying "five minutes". By that time I couldn't take it anymore. I went over to the driver's side of the car and knocked on the window, but Jacob didn't roll it down. After knocking more furiously almost breaking the glass, I went to the passenger side of the car, opened the door and got in the car.

"What the hell? Why won't you talk to me?" I pleaded.

"Why don't you talk to your boyfriend?" Jacob replied sarcastically with an incensed expression.

"He's not my boyfriend." I told him and added, "Yet" low enough so he couldn't hear, but since he has those ears he gave me an irritating look.

"Oh well that's just dandy." He rolled his eyes.

"What would it matter?" I asked looking down to my feet. Being in his car with him was comforting, for so reason it felt right, I wanted to tell him I loved his car by the way, but I didn't feel like he was answer me.

"It matters…to me." He said for the first time actually looking at me. He held contact until I had to ruin it.

"It's not like you were in love with me or something. All I wanted was to be your friend. But you couldn't handle that I was a vampire. What did they ever do to you? You didn't even know me. And once I told you my secret, you…you didn't want anything to do with me. You ignored me and then all of a sudden it's like _oh lets forget about and start over,_ but once I say that I am dating someone its like _just forget it, I take it back now._ Jacob I hate to say this but you're an Indian giver. And if I didn't know any better I'd say that you were jealous." At that moment I wanted a re-do and take everything back. I saw the hurt in his eyes, and I couldn't bare it. He wasn't mad but was hurt, and vulnerable. I wanted to rap my arms around his shoulders but I knew I couldn't do that.

"Jake…I'm… sorry"

"You should go." As he said this Billy, in his wheelchair tapped on my window. Charlie backed Billy out so I could open the door. When I stepped out Charlie helped Billy in Jacob's rabbit.

"Take care Sophie." Billy said and I bent over to give him a hug. I mouthed to Jacob "Sorry" and all he replied was a "Bye". I let go of Billy and after our goodbyes Charlie and I went over to the cruiser and got in, to go home. He asked if I liked my breakfast and I told him it was interesting.

**Jacob**

Billy asked if I was okay and I replied with a yes. He being my father knew when I was lying, but he didn't push the conversation any further.

If she only knew, if she only knew how I loath bloodsuckers and that I didn't mean to give her all the negativity. But isn't she supposed to be falling for me, when I am falling for her? This isn't how it's supposed to be. When Bella left my heart was broken. I didn't think I could mend as quickly as I did even with having the strength to heal as fast as I can. I thought I would be lonely wolf forever, I never thought that I would imprint. When I met Sophie my heart fell whole again, just being around her healed most of it. When I saw her I felt as if I could give her my whole heart. I felt as if I could give her everything. I knew that deep down I would still care for Bella, the same as Sam still cares for Leah. As soon as Sophie stepped into the picture, it was if it was _Bella who?_ There was no doubted that I would give everything I have to be with Sophie, though I didn't have to. I knew she could fit with my life style and become a big part of it, meaning the pack.. I'm still ready to give her everything…

When she told me about her date last night, everything stopped. I didn't understand. My imprint isn't supposed to be falling in love with someone else. Isn't she supposed to be mine? Doesn't she feel the same way about me? Isn't imprinting supposed to be a two way thing? All I knew was that I needed to talk to Sam; he should have an answer to this chaos.

I dropped off Billy at home and headed to Sam's. I knocked on the door and Emily opened it. I said hello and asked if Sam wasn't busy and she said no that he was just watching TV. I stepped into the house and asked Sam if we could talk outside. We went outside in his drive way while I was pacing back and forth.

"Jake what did you do? What kind of mess do I have to clean now?" He said with a smug smile. I looked at him the same way I looked at Sophie except for all the love I had for her, which would weird both Sam and I if that happened. I don't roll the ball that way.

"What's wrong?" He asked more concerned.

"The whole imprinting thing, if I imprinted on Sophie then doesn't that mean she imprinted on me?"

"Well, yes supposedly. But remember what happened with Leah, Emily and I? I loved Emily with everything, even though I stilled cared for Leah. But when I was with Emily I was ready to give her my whole world, everything including my heart. Jacob do you feel that way?"

"Of course I do, but I don't know if she feels the same way. She started dating this _guy_, but she wouldn't if she loved me."

"Well, maybe she isn't ready to give her whole heart to you yet. Maybe that's why she hasn't imprinted yet. Though she is also a vampire, maybe being half wolf isn't enough for her to imprint, maybe this is a one sided imprint."

"Then I need to work twice as hard?"

"That could work."

"Thanks Sam that really helped."

"Anytime bro, so when are you going to let me make Sophia a pack member, we need another strong wolf, with the slack Collin and Brady are doing?"

"When I'm ready,"

"And when will that be?"

"Soon"

* * *

Play-list: **(Jealous Guy)** Gavin DeGraw. **(Beloved)** American Wedding Soundtrack. **(Darkness around the Sun)** Damhnait Doyle. **(How Strong Do You Think I Am?)** Alexz Johnson. **(Is it you?)** Cassie. **(What I Need)** Tyler Kyte.

Also; If you guys dont like the ending to the story, if your extra good, I will make an alternate ending. Thanks again for everything. Yay, i know its kind of short, bare with me lol.

And check my profile because i have a list of books i looked up on yahoo answers for books like Twilight, vampire, and werewolf stuff (mythical creatures.) That should be posted.


	12. Dark Memories

Hey everyone sorry the update is late. Anyways this is the Chapter that everyone wanted. Yay! This chapter will go back and forth from Sophie to Jake, because I need it like that. I'll try not to disappoint everyone. Thanks for all the support. I cried and listened to the saddest music to get into the mood.

* * *

Chapter 10

**Dark Memories**

**Sophia**

Yesterday morning wasn't the best day of my life, but last night was. Charlie didn't have work, so we went to the local video store and rented some movies. We picked up some horror, action, and comedy flicks. I had a blast! He let me go to the grocery store and pick up all sorts of junk food. Blake called we talked for an hour until I told him I had to go, because Charlie and I were going to start watching the movies at that time.

We laughed and watched in shock from every movie. It was the perfect getaway, for the moment.

I woke up early and made breakfast. After I changed into my jogging clothes, I tied a very long t-shirt on my ankle. I told Charlie that I would be back, and that I am going for a run. I didn't have to tell him anymore since he knew that I was going for a _**run**__. _I was anxious to let out the wolf inside me.

I went outside and ran further in the woods/forest. As soon as I knew I was too far for anyone to see me I phased. I felt my bones extend to its limit. Fur started to grow with each step; it took to come to my completion. It wasn't hard for me to phase now then when I was littler. Now all I thought about were the happier times with my family. I ran as fast as I could. I felt the adrenaline, the speed, my ability. I was content; running has always been a great stress reliever. When I was sure I was past the borderline, I stopped. I didn't want to go that far. I came to a stop where tree were surrounding me. I inhaled the beautiful scent that was La Push. I exhaled and I continued until I smelt a similar scent. A scent I was growing to love. I turn around to find Jacob. I've never seen him in his wolf form. He was a big wolf with a beautiful russet color, and his eyes were big and bright when they saw me. Not only was he beautiful outside but always inside, as a wolf.

**Jacob**

I was taking a run just to clear my head from yesterday. I was contemplating if I should go over to Charlie's house to talk to Sophie but I didn't know if I was ready to talk to her, yet. I needed the run to clear my head. When I came to a stop I smelled her. I turn to I was facing her and my eyes quickly shot up, like every time I see her. She was absolutely gorgeous. She was a petite wolf. I've never seen fur like hers, it was so dark it looked blue, a sort of midnight color. Her caramel eyes shined against her fur, making her stand out. She stood there not moving. Then she was turning around ready to head off towards the direction she came from and I went over to her as fast as I could. (Sophia is the black italics and Jacob in the regular)

_**Sorry, I should go**_

_No don't I need to talk to you_

_**Are you actually going to say something this time?**_

_Yea and sorry about yesterday, I should have never ignored you like that. I guess I was just frustrated._

_**Why?**_

_I don't know how to explain._

_**Oh, are you okay with…**_

_Yea I am. That was stupid of me to judge you like that, you're right I didn't even know you. I can even believe I compared you with __her__. _I could I have hit myself for letting that slip up, I said to myself.

_**With who?**_

_Um, I don't know if I want to tell you, yet._

_**I get it. So what did you want to talk about?**_

_I just wanted to get to know you first. I want to know everything, so that I don't have to judge you constantly. Recently I've learned to judge first and that needs to stop, maybe you can help me._

_**I'd love to, but you'll have to do something for me first.**_

_What?_

_**Since I am going to tell you everything, the least you can do is do the same. Tell me why you don't like vampires. And I want to know who this "Her" is that I'm constantly compared to.**_

_I told you I don't think-_

_**That's at least what you can do if I am going to tell you everything of my past..**_

_Fine, you win._

_**Thank you**_

_So when did you become a werewolf?_

_**I became a werewolf when I was ten, I was baking cookies and I wanted one but my dad said no. That's when my temper started to heat up really quickly. I yelled at him he yelled at me, I phased.**_

_**Ten?**_

_**Yea I know.**_

_But you don't look ten._

_**Unlike most werewolves I can choose to age or not. So I chose to age until I don't want to anymore, where I will be like any other wolf.**_

_That's so unfair._

_**It's complicated.**_

_And after that?_

_**My dad trained me. Taught me everything I know. What its like to be in a pack, to respect the leader, the stories, the temper, the warmth, imprinting, everything.**_

_He told you about imprinting?_

_**He said what it was, that he imprinted on my mom. He never told me what it feels like, or how when I would know. When ever I would ask him about it he wouldn't tell me.**_

_What happened after that?_

_**He just would train me, I never knew why though. He started to become a freaking P.E teacher. There were sometimes when he would treat me like a daughter, and when he did we had the best times together, he was truly a great father. But then things changed, he start to push me harder when I was twelve, I was strong.**_

_Then?_

_**Then, the worst happened. Everything changed the day I turned thirteen.**_

_Is it painful to think about?_

_**Sometimes, but I got used to it.**_

_Are you able to tell me?_

_**No**_

_Oh_

_**But I can show you**_

_How?_

_**Give me your paw**_

**Sophia**

_Okay, what is this supposed to do?_

_**I can enter people's thoughts, I can enter your memories and you can enter into mine.**_

_How?_

_**By sense, and touch, touch works the strongest**_

_Is this your-_

_**Power? Yea**_

_**I remember it was the day of my thirteenth birthday. This is when my mother and father where constantly fighting with each other. My mother felt as if my father was keeping a secret from her, and he was, he was keeping my secret.**_

_Why didn't you just tell her you were a werewolf?_

_**Because she hated it when my dad was one, now no more interrupting, you're ruining the story.**_

_Sorry_

_(A.N. So when Sophie is remembering this, Jacob can see everything, so vividly she doesn't have to say anything, because everything she's going to remember is so clear, even the dialogue.)_

**Flashback**

_**I was in the living room with my brother Nathan and we were watching TV. The TV was on a high volume because my mother didn't want us to hear them fighting. I was so scared, I didn't want my mother to know what I was but I wanted them to stop fighting. They fought because of me, I was the selfish one. I wasn't paying attention to the TV, I was listening to their conversation the whole time, and my brother Nathan could tell.**_

"_Stop, just let them fight, in an hour they will be fine. Just because you don't want to be stuck in the house for your birthday."_

"_Nathan be quiet, you don't even know."_

"_You're selfish sometimes."_

"_Have you listen to them lately their voices are rising every fight. Do you even care?"_

"_They do it a lot, I get used to it. After they feel bad and that's when I get presents."_

"_See, and you tell me I'm the selfish one. Seriously you know how dad gets, he has his temper and it keeps on rising."_

"_They'll be fine. Now be quiet I am watching my cartoons."_

"_I hate you sometimes."_

"_I hate you too, Happy birthday by the way."_

"_Shut up."_

"_Are you on your period?"_

"_Leave me alone"_

"_Okay sorry. I love annoying you."_

"_Well stop please."_

"_I'm sorry, I don't really hate you."_

"_Nathan I am just really scared right now."_

"_Calm down."_

_The more he told me to calm down the more I wanted to punch him, and I didn't calm down I got more scared, every minute. Finally they came out and mom was yelling at dad who was walking behind her._

"_Matthew you tell me right now what you're hiding."_

"_I am not hiding anything Vanessa."_

"_Then why are you never home?"_

"_I'm home. I spend time with you and the kids."_

"_Oh not me, ever. Nathan either, but Sophie always. I love that you're spending quality time with her, but you don't spend anytime with your son. I know Sophie can keep secrets, maybe your using her to go see some whore you have on the side."_

"_I love you and only you, you know that. I imprinted on you!"_

"_God I am sick of hearing of all the wolf stuff, wolf that, wolf this. Shut the fuck up, I don't care about it!"_

_**See why I couldn't tell her.**_

"_This is who I am, who I will always be."_

"_No, you gave that up remember?"_

"_It still leaves inside me"_

"_Why can't you just change your ways?"_

"_I can't"_

"_Then I can't be with you!"_

"_What are you saying?"_

"_I DON'T WANT YOU ANYMORE. I WANT YOU GONE!"_

"_Fine, then I'm taking Sophie with me."_

"_See, you always pick you favorites."_

"_SHE'S MY DAUGHTER!"_

"_AND SHE'S MY DAUGHTER TOO! YOU'RE NOT TAKING ANY OF MY KID!."_

"_Fine I'm leaving."_

"_Yea, go pack up your shit!"_

**At that moment I hated my mother so much, I've never hated my mom ever, but I saw what she did to my dad, and I hated her for it. They continued to yell, and throw things at each other, or at least my mother was. It seemed like she was the one with the bad temper problem. That's how bad I have it, I get easily frustrated.**

"_Stop it! Stop it! Stop fighting!"_

**I ran towards my dad, he bent down to pick me up and I threw my arms around his neck. I hugged him for dear life. I never wanted to let go. He made sounds of the ocean to calm me down; he always did that when I was upset. I was crying so much he tired to wipe my tears but they just kept falling.**

"_Daddy, don't leave. Don't leave me alone. I need you. I promise if you don't leave I will be the best daughter ever. I promise I will do all my homework; I won't get in trouble at school anymore. I won't fight with Nathan. And I'll listen to you and mom just please, please don't go."_

"_I have to baby girl."_

"_Well why can't I go with you?"_

"_Your mom wants you to stay here."_

"_But she doesn't understand."_

"_I know, you'll just have to make her." _**He was crying now, and I hugged him. I felt as if this was the last time I would ever see him. **

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too baby girl and I'll visit. I'll try to come and get you when I can."_

"_You are not taking my daughter!" _**my mother yelled at my dad, accidentally pushing me away.**

"_Just stop it. Stop it" _**I ran to my room and got my blue sparkly suitcase and filled it with everything in there. My clothes, my shoes, my money I got for my birthday, I had enough. I packed up everything I could. I ran back to the living room. I gave Nathan a kiss and said goodbye, he just looked at me confused. I stood by my father and grabbed his hand to lead him to the door. My mother grabbed my other hand and took my suitcase away.**

"_Your not coming Sophie"_** My father told me.**

"_But I want to."_** I pleaded.**

"_No!"_

**He gave me a hug and went into the room to pack up his stuff. My mother following him and my brother was crying on the couch. I ran over to where he was and I told him don't worry and I told him to take care of mom. I grabbed my suitcase and opened the door. Without anyone stopping me, or seeing me except for Nathan, but he was too shocked and scared to do anything. I couldn't take it anymore in that house, my oh so perfect life was shattered into pieces of glass, that could cut me if I tired to put them back together. I ran across the street almost getting run over by a car, I ran as fast as I possibly could. I wanted to phase but I didn't want anyone to see me and I held no good memory in my head at the time. I ran to the park a few blocks down from my house, I was far enough so they couldn't find me. I was a run away. I didn't know where to go, I didn't no what to do. I just couldn't be there with the people, I considered my family, my home, my everything. No, that foreign place wasn't a home to me anymore. So I went to the park that was always abandoned at night do to the fact that it was creepy and surrounded by tall trees and grass every where, there were even big rocks and trees low enough to claim. The park felt like a cemetery. Back in the day I think it was. I felt so scared and helpless, I felt lost because I was. I was alone, I hated everyone at that moment, everyone. I pulled out one of my blankets from my suitcase and rapped myself in it. **

**Suddenly I heard a noise, aside from all the animals that might have been there with me, fearing me as an intruder, as a predator. No, then I felt a chilliness, and grabbed the blanket and pulled it almost over my head. When I pulled it down I smelt something, something disgusting. The smell was terrible, I hated it. From a distance I saw something near a tree. The only things that stood out to me were their red eyes and their pale-white skin. The person jumped toward me almost hovering over me, when I started to run away. By then I knew what he was…a vampire. And I hated him, not because I knew him, but because I knew he wasn't good, and because he was after me. At first he caught me by my sweater which I let him take and ran as fast as my legs could take me. I was scared for my life. I thought about just giving up at that point. He wouldn't want my blood, would he? What does he want with me? I decide it was time for me to phase, but I couldn't. I tripped over a block of wood, and I was down on the floor. He was over me and at that point I didn't know what to do. **

"Poor lonely wolf, all scared and alone." **I tired growling but that didn't help he wasn't scared. **

"You're not scaring me." **I lied.**

"oh really?"

"How old are you?" I **tried to make small talk until I was able to get up from where I was and scooted back every time I asked something, he didn't notice. **

"I'm 53 years old. Why?"

"Uh, I just wanted….to uh to know, because you don't look…look like…it." **I scooted back again.**

"_What's your name?"_** I scooted back again. **

"Enough of this" **He leaped toward me and I rolled over, got up, and ran. I ran so far, it didn't seem like it because he was right behind me. My legs were becoming tired and I couldn't take it anymore. I still ran, almost to the end of the park. Before I knew it I crashed against a large tree branch my head was throbbing and I stumbled and fell to the ground. When I fell I crashed my head against a large rock. My head hurt so bad, I went to touch the back of my head with my hand and saw that I had blood. The vampire's eyes went from small and red to large and even redder than before. I tried screaming but he covered my mouth with his extremely cold hand. I was truly scared to death, his breath was so cold, and I felt as if my skin was burning. For a moment it seemed as if I was in a dream, but I could see it all clearly. **

"What do you want from me!?"

**I yelled so close to his ear. And he whispered. **

"Your blood." **This time I had the chance to scream, I screamed so loud the birds that where near by flew away. All I remembered saying was please don't kill me; please don't kill me, please. The vampire was so close to me, almost on top of me. He showed his white teeth to me and leaned down to my neck, please I said again. He said he can smell my blood from a mile away and that it smelt so sweet, which for a moment I would have thought was weird since they cant stand the smell of werewolves but I was to busy arguing for my life. I could feel his freezing lips on my neck. I prayed to anyone who was there, **_**Please I am so sorry for all I have done. I want to…I want… I don't want to die. **_

**He snaked his teeth through my skin and I felt…I felt the venom. At first it sanked through and I didn't feel anything, for a moment. Then it hit me hard. It burned so bad, I felt as if my neck was on fire. I cried out in pain, until I felt it go through my whole entire body. It hurt like hell, I was screaming, kicking, crying doing anything to relieve me from the torture. Nothing helped. He began sucking my blood, but I was so angry and burning I threw my head back more but he just pulled my head back to where his lips were.**

"Get the hell away from, eh ow, help me! Take it out, take it out. Please! Don't let me die!" **I screamed as hard as my burning lungs would let me. Soon I felt my head bleeding even more, it wasn't healing fast enough. I was begging to fade into nothing but blackness. All I saw was some bright light, which blinded the vampire and sent him flying away. He just left, not even to finish what he started, he only drank an ounce of my blood, surely not enough to quench his hunger. He could have easily token out whoever was behind the light. I don't know why he didn't, but I was glad he did. The pain was unbearable, soon I felt numb, tired. Someone had picked me up from the ground. I fell into a sleep of purely black, of nothingness.**

**I woke up in a hospital bed. I was connected to wires everywhere. The pain was gone, I felt like myself again but somehow new. I felt bandages on head and I felt the nothing on my neck. My head was still hurting but other than that I was fine, physically. Mentally I was scared still, I asked myself where was I and how did I get here? The room was cold. I didn't notice my father standing by the window. I looked at him and I was completely relieved, my daddy was here to save me. He turned towards me, with both fear and disgust in his eyes; he didn't look like my father. **

"Daddy, how did I get here?"

"I found you in the park; I came to look for you. You were with a leech. You were bleeding from your head. And your neck looked as if it was on fire. I flashed my flashlight and he went away. I carried you to the hospital and you haven't woken up for three days."

"That was you?"

"Yea"

"Well if I'm not died what am I?"

"Sophia, you're a leech!"

"But, how? Werewolves can't be vampires, they just can't."

"I don't know"

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know"

"Where's mommy?"

"Downstairs"

"Are we still a family?"

"No"

"You can't leave, daddy I need you."

"I can't even be in the same room as you, and look at you. Have you looked at your self? You're not my Sophia, you're a monster. Your pale and your eyes, there not brown anymore, they almost gold! Sophia if I stay I'll end up killing you." **I felt hot burning tears rolled down my cheeks.**

**I wanted to yell and scream do anything but sit there in that damn bed. I wanted to hit him, but there was a large lump caught in my throat. This wasn't worth being alive for. He went towards the doorway and looked back at me. He finally told me what I wanted to know my whole childhood. He told me I'll imprint when I am ready, to give up everything. I had no freaking idea what the hell he meant. I sat in the bed crying my eyes, out cradling myself in a ball. **

**He left, he never came back, and we never heard anything from him, ever again. After the incident my mother decided it was best to move, I didn't tell her about what really happened at the park, and I would never have the chance to. We moved to Salem and that's were I spent my three years there. Slowly I began to get close to my mother again. She told me everything, she told me how she regretted every letting my father go, she apologized some many times for not being there, and she said how she was scared when I ran away. I loved my mother, how could I ever hate her. **

**When my abilities started to kick in that's when things started to get freaky. I smelt blood when ever I was near a human. I had great speed. I gained my power to read thoughts and memories. I still did everything I could do when I was a wolf but I was much stronger. I had blood, I never liked the smell of blood, and it never called to me. I could still phased. The way for me to survive was to eat like a human, but a lot of meats. I could do everything like a human; I can go in the sun, though I would sparkle a little. I slowly got my tanned skin color back. I felt stronger than I ever was. Though the reason I was like this was because of the vampire, I didn't hate him as a person, I feared him. He haunted all my dreams, but I couldn't hate him for what he was, because then I would hate myself. And I did for a while, but I was what he was. The only way I can explain what happened was that my blood and the venom mixed and confided with each other to keep me alive, some how they learned to get a long. **

**Again, after those three years, about almost five months ago there was one day when I was hanging at friend's house in Portland. While my mother and my brother went grocery shopping, they were on their way to some store for my brother when they asked me if they wanted to pick me up earlier, this was at night. I asked for a little while longer, she told me she was at some store a few blocks down so they would be there in a little bit. My friend and I were watching some TV show when out of no where I heard sirens. I had a gut feeling that something was wrong. I left my friend's house and ran to where ever the sirens where going. They stopped at a four way interception. Three cars were crashed and damaged together in the middle of it. I don't know what pulled me towards the cars but I ran as fast as I could. There was a car with an old lady and her little grandchild, the grandmother was dead. **

**In another car were four teens: two in the front of the car and two in the back. The two in the front were both drunk and they were dead. And in the last car was my beautiful mother, her head against the steering wheel, bleeding from the top of it. Next to her was my brother…Nathan. His head was crashed against the window, because he wasn't wearing a seat belt. The paramedics rushed over to the car, scooting me out of the way while I cried on the floor, I felt pain all over my body. I had this incredible strength, and yet I was hopeless. I sat there watching them try to take them out of the car, when they put them in their trucks, they checked both their pulses. The guy looked at me and gave the knowing look…they didn't make it. **

**I didn't know what to do; I cried so much I felt as if I had no tears left to shed. I looked over to the car that contained the four teenagers. And one kid out of four was still moving, no body was by their car. They were trying to take the grandchild out, of the lady's car. I stood there frozen I didn't know what to do. I was stuck in my place. When I finally hit reality I started shouting for someone to save him, but under all the sirens, the screaming, the yelling, no one could hear me. **

**I did the only thing I thought I could do to save his life. I ran towards the car, busted the window with my fist, which the guy was seated by. He wasn't wearing a seat belt either, I pulled him through the window, he didn't move. His eyes tried to open a couple of times, but failed. I ran over to an empty parking look, behind a building. I laid him gently down by the trash cans, where there were card board boxes. He looked about fourteen or fifteen; he was cute, lying there helpless and probably unconscious. He looked like a nice boy caught up in a bad situation. I swear that was the only time I drink someone else's blood, I thought I was saving his life, I didn't know I was giving him the gift of becoming a monster. I bit his neck and release the venom, he moved but was passed out, and I don't think he could feel anything. Some of his blood went in my mouth and I gagged it out. It was revolting. I made a little hard board house to block him from everything. And then I left, I didn't want to but what was I suppose to do? Stay there with him? I couldn't. **

**Then the police sent me to a foster home. I stayed there for a couple of months, I wasn't talking to anyone, everyone thought I was a freak and they were right. Who knew they had a werewolf-vampire in their mist, no one. And then I went to Charlie's the only relative I have left. **

_Turn around don't look_

_**What are you doing?**_

_I'm changing you should do the same_

I listened to what he said and went behind a tree to phase into my human form. I put on the long t-shirt that was still on my ankle. It went over my knees, thankfully. When I went back to wear we were sitting, he was half naked wearing only a pair of sweats. I reached over to where he was and he held his arms open.

"What?" I asked looking at him curiously.

"Come here." He softly commanded.

"Why?" I asked

"Just do it, please." I went over to where his arms were and he embraced me with them. I was in Jacob's arms. I didn't know what to do. His arms were around my waist in a tight embrace. My arms were still by my sides. When he leaned his head on my shoulders, I lifted my arms from their original place and wrapped them around his neck. In that moment, in Jacob' arms I felt safe. It felt like home, somewhere I belonged. I loved every minute of it. I didn't realize that I was crying so hard. This cry was different from any cry I have every had. My mixed emotions where creating a frenzy. I was miserable, vulnerable, but at the same time I was on cloud nine, floating in the sky on a love cloud.

He made the same ocean sound my father would do, I let myself out and he was stroking my hair. I cried, for my mother, my brother, the kid I bit, even my father, after that cry I felt better. It felt right letting Jacob know what's been killing more for so long. When my father left me alone at the hospital I felt as if he took half of my heart with him. In the moment with Jacob, I felt whole even for the slightest moment.

* * *

Thanks for everything you guys, I love this chapter. The play list will be in the next chapter. This chapter wasn't even finished, but it was getting too long. I'll update as soon as I can.


	13. Truce

Sorry it took so long, I didn't have internet, but its back on. Yay, thank you for all the reviews, you guys are awesome. I'm glad all of you liked the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 11

**Truce**

**Sophia**

I've never seen Jacob act this way but I liked it. For moments I was lost in Jacobs's trance, I couldn't find myself to recuperate. The hug was again amazing; I noticed how fast his heart was beating against mine. Together they confided in each other to create a heart remedy, the beating was really nice and welcoming. After the hug he wiped my tears, he even had a few in his eyes. I wiped his tears and we laughed, we were ridiculous, we didn't realize what big cry babies we were. We sat down on the ground. I erased what I previously re-remembered, and was ready for Jacob's story.

**Jacob**

I've never had a hug that amazing before, I've never felt so much love radiating off another person before. Having Sophie in my arms felt right, I just hoped she felt the same as I did. I wanted to rip a part the dirty bloodsucker who tried to hurt my imprint. And at the same time I would have never imagined that she went through what she did. Watching the scenes re-play in her head was terrifying. When I felt Sophie in pain, I too was feeling the pain she was going through. I felt stupid for ever thinking that her being a vampire was her fault, she wanted to get away from everything, and what she got was the price of being a monster times two. She was right when she said she doesn't like blood, I saw how nasty she thought it tasted. She had a horrible childhood, I thought. Her father turned his back on her when she needed him the most. I don't think I could ever forgive Billy if he did something like that. If I went through all that I was sure to be the most miserable person alive, I don't know how she is so strong, when she hardly shows it. When she can she is always wearing a smile on her face. I love her bravery; she will overcome any obstacle in her path.

We sat on the floor; I was ready to tell her my story. I was nervous at the same time. I didn't want her knowing about Bella, and the stupid leech that was Edward, ugh.

"So how come you hated vamps so much?"

"Sophie, its kind of what we were born to do. I hate them because they're our natural enemy, I have to."

"No you don't. We could all get along, if we tried."

"You do realize that not all leeches are good."

"Stop calling them that. Yes, I understand that but there are good vampires too."

"I haven't met one yet, and I think I'd rather keep it like that."

"You're so stubborn."

"I know, don't try to pretend you aren't either.."

"Ha anyways. So what's with the _girl_ is she your imprint or something?" she looked down at the ground when she said this, playing around with a stick, if I noticed hard enough, I would have thought she was jealous or something.

"I thought she was. But she isn't."

"What happened?"

"She and I became good friends. At the time she was in love with a leec…vampire. She was obsessed with him, he was always around her and she was always around him. One day he left her, she was so broken. She was miserable for months, not speaking to anyone. He was her drug. One day she came down to La Push and from then on, we started to hang out, all the time. We went to the movies with her stalker of a friend and I turned into a wolf when I got home. This was about almost two years ago. I ignored her for some time, I didn't want her to know what I monster I was. She kept coming around, telling me that I was ignoring her and that I changed. By that time I was starting to become one of the pack members. She figured out, though I didn't really tell her. We kept hanging out and the more we did, the more I fell in love with her. Just when I thought our friendship could turn into something more, her leech came back, after she chased him in Italy. They were together again, and our friendship was on the brink of destruction. Now the obsession got even worse. He wanted to know where she was all the time. He was so protective of her. It made me livid, but really made me mad was the fact that she wanted to become a bloodsucker like him. She wanted to give up everything she had for him, her parents, her friends, and her life. She wanted to kill herself so she could be with him forever.

There was this vampire who was trying to kill her for killing her mate, or whatever. When he was gone I was the one who protected her, the best I could, the pack and I. Then there was a war, this was the first time werewolves and vampires untied against some young bloodsuckers. By that time we kissed, and she was confused, I guess on who she loved. But in the end she picked the leech. She chose him when she could of had me. She wouldn't have to give up everything she had, nothing. I was the one that put her back together again, after he left. So I ran away, I told you, this was my so called "vacation". I didn't come back until the day I met you. I felt so lonely. I didn't know what to do. I literally felt as if my heart was ripped from my chest and stabbed with a dagger. It still hurts a little but I'm learning to get over it. "

"What happened to her?"

"She married the guy, I haven't heard from her since. I think she turned into a leech by now."

"Do you still love her?" This was one of he hardest question I really wasn't sure of the answer.

"I still care for her if that's what you mean, but no. I don't love her, anymore."

"I'm so sorry, Jake. I can't believe she left you like that."

"You're helping me get over it."

"Did you tell Billy?"

"I didn't have to, he knew."

"What did he say?"

"He didn't say _I told you so_ are anything. He just felt compassionate to my feelings. He was mad that I left, the whole pack was and they all blamed Bella."

"Wait! What? Bella? My cousin?" Oh shit, I couldn't believe that slipped out. Wait rewind. No. ugh this sucks there is no going back, now.

"Yea, Bella Swan."

"You're in love with my cousin?" Boy was she mad.

"I was."

"I can't believe this. Oh My God."

"Are you mad?" what a stupid question, but somehow that made her calm down.

"No, no it was just a shock that's all, sorry."

"It's perfectly fine."

"So you hate Edward, her husband. Why?"

"I hate him for leaving her, for making her broken. But I mostly hate him because he is twice the man I could ever be, though I will never ever admit this again. If you tell anyone I will firmly deny it." I smiled.

"Jacob he may be twice the man you are now, but you have twice the heart. Though, you really didn't show me when you were ignoring me, but I'm figuring that out now."

"Thanks." Was I blushing? Hell No! But why were my palms sweaty?

"I'm glad you told me this."

"Me too"

"What do we do now?"

"I don't know. Sam wants you in the pack though."

"Are you okay with that?"

"I'm more than okay with it. I'll tell him, he'll most likely want to meet with you today."

"Wow, my first pack meeting."

"Don't get too excited after a while it gets nauseating."

"I'll keep that in mind." She laughed.

"You have a great laugh." I said without thinking.

"Thanks, so can we call it truce?" She lent me her hand to shake; I smiled, grabbed her hand and pulled her into a bear hug. She wiggled her way out and flashed me a bright smile.

"Does that answer you question?"

"Yea" We stood there just looking at each other for a moment, when out of nowhere her eyes shot straight up.

"Oh shit!"

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I was supposed to be home a long time ago. Charlie is probably flipping out right now. I should run."

"Why don't I just drive you, were not far from my house."

"I don't want you to go out of your way or anything, you're probably really busy."

"I'm wearing sweats does it look like I'm busy?"

"Okay I'll take your offer." We reached Jacob's house, only to find Billy on the front porch.

"Sophia Swan you are in trouble" Billy said smiling evilly.

"How much exactly?"

"Charlie is filing a missing persons report as we speak."

"Amber Alert!" I yelled, and then started laughing when Sophie hit me on the arm.

"What are laughing for? This isn't funny. When I show up with you he'll probably hold you hostage, thinking you kidnapped me. Uh, if only he wasn't the chief of police. He probably has his German Shepards tracking me by now."

"We should hurry you home then." I said leading her to my rabbit.

"Thanks, again and Billy can you…"

"Call Charlie? No problem." He agreed while wheeling himself inside the house to make the call.

"Thanks." She said while getting in the passenger's seat.

"How much trouble do you think you'll be in?" I asked looking at her before I we took off down the road to Forks.

"Hopefully none, but knowing Charlie that doesn't seem possible unless he is in a very generous mood to spare me my life." And I speeded down the road, not only would I be held for kidnapping but I would receive a ticket for speeding as well.

**Sophia **

When we reached the house, Charlie was waiting outside, by his cruiser, with an angered expression pasted on his face. Jake parked the car and turned off his engine. I stepped out of Jacob's rabbit, as did Jake, with an innocent face. I walked up to Charlie as if nothing wrong had happened.

"Hey Charlie, what's up?" Charlie looked at me and Jacob, up and down. I forgot that Jake was wearing sweats and I, a long but not long enough according to the dress code of Charlie, t-shirt.

"What is up? Sophie you haven't been home for about four almost five hours, and you left at nine. And on top of that you are wearing nothing but a shirt and he a pair of … Jacob Black, I've known you forever but if you did anything I will…"

"Charlie! I took a run and I ran into Jacob, we were talking and lost track of time. As for the clothes you know that once you shift back into a human, you are completely naked. Unless you rather I didn't bring said shirt that I am currently wearing, and have Jacob see me naked?" Charlie's eyes went from small to large when he noticed Jacob was either grinning or smiling. I didn't want to know what Jake was thinking.

"And what are you smiling about Jacob Black?" Jake looked at me then at Charlie, he stood up straight out of fear, and respect. That made me laugh, Jacob was way taller than Charlie and yet he was scared of him.

"Nothing, nothing at all Charl…Mr. Swan, Chief Swan"

"I was just kidding Jake; I know how the teenage boy's mind works. But if you ever think these things out loud, I will hold you in jail for as long as I can."

"On what?" I asked testing my bounders with Charlie, though I knew I could pass the test.

"I'll think of some thing. Maybe kidnapping, Riding your motorcycle without a helmet, or stalking, believe me the list can go on."

"I never stalked anyone and I didn't kidnap Sophie, if anything she held me hostage."

"Uh, I did no such thing. You were there on your own free will." I said sticking my tongue out at Jake before he could, or Charlie even noticed me.

"You kids can never be criminal partners, you'd rat each other out before I reach you both." Jacob and I both laughed since this could be very true.

"So am I not grounded?"

"No you aren't grounded, good thing you had Billy call me, because if he didn't you would be."

"Charlie, I appointed Sophie a pack member and I am going to tell Sam right now. He most likely would want a pack meeting tonight. Would it be okay for Sophie to come? It would probably be at six, so if you want I can pick her and drop her back off."

"I don't see a problem with that as long as you guys don't do anything mischievous."

"Oh no we are probably going to teach her the rules and learn to recognize her scent."

"I think that should be fine." Oh, yea I just love how they don't include me in this conversation. Ugh men.

"Thanks Charlie." I said. I stood there waiting him to get to work, but he just stood there staring at us. I looked at him curiously, and he knew what I meant.

"You two have fun now, I don't know when I will be home, but I know it won't be too late."

"Okay, bye Charlie." I said.

"See ya Chief." Jacob said to Charlie who was heading down the direction of the police station.

"So I should go get ready."

"Its only one"

"I know but its better than standing here."

"Yea I should go talk to Sam right now."

"Okay well thanks again for a great day."

"Hey, the day isn't even half over."

"Right" I said pulling him into a short hug. I let him go still swooning over his heart beat, which I felt whenever we hugged. I walked towards the porch and watched as he headed off in his rabbit, smiling a beautiful boyish smile. _That boy seriously doesn't know the effect he has on me._

Okay next is the Pack meeting, I thought about including it to this chapter but I decided to separate it. The next chapter will probably won't be as long at the others. Thanks for everything.

Play-list for both Chapters 10 and 11: **(Shame On Me)** Ryan Cabrera. **(Missing)** Evanescence**. (Hello)** Evanescence. **(Bring me to life)** Evanescence. **(Ghost of You)** Good Charlotte. **(In your arms)** Hellogoodbye. **(Say it Right)** Nelly Furtado. **(Running)** No doubt. **(She says)** Unwritten Law. **(Stay)** the veronicas. **(Hurt Me)** yiruma.


	14. First Pack Meeting

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, I really appreciate it. I know that chapter is short, I'm sorry. I am currently writing chapter 13 right now but I won't post it until hopefully tomorrow. There will be no play-list, I'm thinking of just posting a play-list every three chapters. Anyways, thanks again. Your words mean so much to me. **

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Pack Meeting**

**Sophie**

I ran downstairs after just changing into a pair of torn faded jeans, a black shirt, and a red worn down sweater. I heard Jake's rabbit honk from outside, making me run to get out the door. I grabbed a shirt and a pair of sweats just in case and my keys, heading for the door. When I opened it, I saw Jake ready to knock. I closed the door and pushed him towards his rabbit.

"Are we in a hurry?" Jacob asked putting the key in the ignition and turning it, making the car roar.

"No, I'm just excited. You don't know how long I have been waiting for this day, to finally belong to a pack." _To belong somewhere, or to someone._

"You're dreams are going to come true tonight." He said looking at me smiling.

"Maybe not all of them" I gave him a smug smile.

"Huh?"

"Just drive Jake."

"Sure" We drove to La push less then twenty minutes. We were to meet at first beach and from there head toward the woods. Today I will meet all of them, every one of my pack brothers…and sister. All ten were there, including Jacob. They were standing on the beach all in a circle.

"Welcome Sophia, I am glad you can finally be a member of the pack." Sam said staring at Jacob, while standing in the middle of the circle.

"Thanks, I'm glad I can become a part of it."

"Okay so first you know mostly everyone from the barbeque, let's just refresh your memory. You've meet Jacob and I. Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, and Leah. Let me introduce you to Seth, Leah's younger brother, Colin and Brady." Sam stated pointing to each one and he went down the list.

"Hey" I said to Seth, Colin and Brady, who seemed only a few years younger than I was.

Seth responded with a _Hello_, and Colin and Brady replied with a nod, they were too caught up with staring at me and looking at my face, which suddenly made me very uncomfortable. Jacob glared at the two, and right away they averted their eyes away from me.

"So basically this meeting is to recognizing your scent, which we'll have to phase to do. To teach you the rules and so the whole pack is able to finally meet you officially." Sam started. I was in the middle of the circle as well. Staring at all of them with their welcoming smiles, well all except Paul who tried to be welcoming, but was paying mind to his own.

"So the first rule is to…"

"I know all of them."

"Good. Did you father teach you?"

"Yes. I even had weekly test on this stuff. I can read the rules in my sleep."

"I think I should give weekly test, since some of you are constantly forgetting."

"No, Sam, no I have enough tests at school. I don't think I can fail anymore." Embry said pleaded with Sam

"Very well"

"Though one of the things I am most confused about is the treaty."

"Basically the treaty is to separate us from the cold ones. We don't go in their territory and they don't come in ours. They can't cross the border over to La Push and if they do then that is when we attack, no matter what."

"I understand."

"You aren't uncomfortable with killing a vampire are you?"

"Truthfully I've never killed one before."

"Well once we have an encounter you can come along and observe. This reminds me, the schedules for look outs I have to rearrange. Sophia are you okay with taking some night shifts?"

"No, not at all. I don't sleep, I can stay up all night," the majority of the pack was staring at me weird."

"It's a vampire thing." I reassured them and they just nodded there heads, half understanding and half subsiding the subject.

"Okay for the first two weeks Jake, you'll be with me. Quil you'll be with Paul and Brady, Jared with Seth, Leah with Colin, and Sophie with Embry. Is everyone okay with that? So Sophie you and Embry will take most of the night shifts, these means Tuesdays-Fridays starting at 9pm. Mondays we go for runs with the whole pack. Are you okay with everything?"

"Perfectly fine"

"Great, now everyone shift and huddle around Sophie." I wasn't complaining about my shift, I'll admit I did want to be partnered with Jake, but Embry was cool too. I shifted letting myself drown in my wolf. My Legs were stretched, arms shortened, paws emerged, teeth grew, and fur lengthened. Everyone circled around me; I felt I was in a Jacuzzi pool, with all their heat released on me. Every member of the pack's fur was absolutely beautiful, they were all different color. I felt a little bit uncomfortable with everyone smelling me, so close to me, Jacob was the worst, he was all up on me, sniffing me everywhere, now that wasn't as uncomfortable but still I needed room to breath.

With all of my thoughts flowing out, I didn't realized what I was saying, but I remembered I learned how to block certain thoughts to myself. I was thankful that can still contain some privacy.

**Jacob**

_Dude, back up a little, I don't think she can breath with you crowding her like that. _Embry said looking at me, I realized how close I was to Sophie and backed up embarrassed.

_Its okay, Jake, I'm still alive, thankfully. _She assured me.

_It's hard to smell you Sophie it's really confusing._ Colin said out of nowhere.

_Sorry_ she apologized

_Well, try to smell the best you can. _Sam said to the pack.

Sam decided to end the meeting, we shifted back and changed.

"Okay guys, and girls I'll see all of you tomorrow.

"Thanks I'm exhausted." Jared said, while waking away from the beach and all of us followed. I said bye to everyone but Sophia. I caught up with her; she was still by the shore of the beach.

"Ready to go home?" I asked putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Come with me" she said, smiling.

"Where?" She led me to the sand and she gestured for me to sit down beside her.

I still had my arm over her and she leaned her head on my chest. I moved down my arm from her shoulder to her waist. We sat there for at least twenty minutes, completely at ease. I'd stay like this forever if I could. I didn't want to move, and neither did she. We stared at the ocean were the dim sun was hitting it. It wasn't awkward, sitting in silence. Suddenly I was drowning in peace. I tried to keep my eyes open, but they were betraying me.

When I opened them I saw the most beautiful person, I want to wake up like this every morning.

"Hey there, looks like you fell asleep for a moment. You looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you but its getting late." I let what she said flow through my brain, I lookup to the sun and only saw the moon. I tried to get up, but I was struggling until Sophie took one of my hands and helped me.

"Thanks"

"No problem bud" We walked to my car, got in, and drove leaving that peaceful moment behind us.

We got to her house. We both got out of my rabbit and I walked her to the porch. We stayed there, for a few minutes until she broke the silence.

"Thanks for the ride, Jake"

"Anytime, Soph. was your dream exactly how you pictured?"

"Something like that, I can't wait for the run tomorrow."

"Yea that's always fun"

"Okay then I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Yea" We stared at each other the whole time, neither one of us moving from our place. And for a minute I thought I saw her lean in. I didn't know what moved me forward but I did. We were a foot apart, I looked at her lips, those beautiful lips, and I so badly wanted to taste, against mine. My head was leaning toward her head and just when our lips seem as if they would crash against each other like a wave, the door unlocked, sending us out of our trance and step a few feet a part. Charlie emerged from the door way with a phone in his hand.

"Hey kids I thought I heard you. Uh Sophie a Blake Turner is on the phone?" Sophie looked from Charlie to me. I just smiled not letting what he said get to my head, or my face until I got to the car. She looked mortified, and I was embarrassed I completely forgot that she had a boyfriend, like that would stop me, but still. I forgot. I smiled to Charlie and Sophie and said bye to each one. I walked back to my car, and got in. My jealousy didn't hit me until the car was running, but this wasn't the end, no it was the beginning, like Sam said I just had to fight twice as hard for her, not matter what it took.


	15. Stares and Glares

Sorry for updated so late. I had no way to spice up this chapter. These chapters may seem boring but they are just the middle grounds to the really exciting part, I need these to pass time within the story. No Jake P.O.V, sorry. Thanks for every review.

Note: I don't own anything, except for my characters.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Stares and Glares**

**Sophia**

After Jacob left in his car, I walked into the house to receive Blake's phone call. I put the phone up to my ear and said. "Hello?"

"Do you know that I've been thinking about you all day?" Blake asked. I felt a large pain in my stomach, realizing I hadn't thought of him at all.

"Oh really, you shouldn't have." I said nervously.

"How can I not?" He asked.

"I don't know"

"When would you like to go out again?"

"Whenever you want."

"I was thinking next Saturday."

"Saturday is perfect with me."

"Okay, great. How was your day?"

"Well I took a run and ran into my friend Jake. We talked, he's a werewolf too, and he let me join into the pack. So I went to my first pack meeting, tonight."

"Wow, that's great Sophie, I can tell you must be excited."

"Yes, I am. Hey, remember the day I almost ran over you?"

"Yes?"

"Did you realize that your not suppose to cross the borderline of Forks to La Push?"

"Not until after I almost did. Why?"

"Well, I wanted to make sure you knew that if you did that you'd be attacked by a bunch of teenage werewolves."

"I'm well aware now, chief."

"Ha-ha I'm only the chief's niece."

"Yea I know, when I called you, your uncle answered and stated his possession."

"Uh well that's Charlie for you." There was a silence for about a minute.

"What would you want to do on Saturday?" Blake asked.

"Um whatever you'd want to do."

"As long as I'm with you, I don't care."

"Okay, um how about we take a hike or a long walk. I know you wouldn't want to be around people."

"That sounds perfect. I can't wait."

"Ha-ha neither can I."

"You know what we don't have to wait till Saturday to see each other. After school we can hang out at my house."

"Tomorrow?" He asked anxiously

"Um yea that will be-oh wait no, I can't, I have a pack run, tomorrow. Any other day is fine, except for after nine on Tuesdays through Fridays."

"What are you doing Tuesdays through Fridays?"

"Hunting for Vampires" I say with a teasing smile.

"Sounds like fun."

"Oh supposedly it is. But truthfully I am a little terrified I never killed a vampire before and sure I'll have my partner Embry but what am I suppose to do? Stand there and look pretty?"

"If you come across one, which I highly doubt you will, use your senses to track them down. And let Embry handle the dirty part."

"You're right but I can't, I don't know. I can't leave it all up to Embry. I don't know, I guess I'll just to have to rely on my instinct."

"Exactly"

"So what are you up to right now?"

"I'm lying on my bed, thinking of your beautiful eyes." He said laughing over the phone.

"No seriously"

"Truthfully?"

"Yea"

"I'm attempting to resist my hunger for blood."

"Is talking to me helping?"

"A lot"

"How red are your eyes?"

"Pretty Red"

"Do you need me to do anything?"

"Just keep talking to me. I'm sure I'll be fine in a couple of minutes."

"So what did you do all day?"

"Stayed home, but I went outside just to catch some speed. I stumbled on this incredible spot, it's got a stream, you can see the sun, and it's surrounded by grass."

"Wow, sounds beautiful."

"I'll take you there sometime."

"Is that a promise?"

"Definitely"

"So I was-"

"What Sophie, hold on my sister is calling me." I said okay but I could tell he didn't have the phone by his ear. I heard a couple of mumbles with an "Okay", "Sure" and "Its none of your concern".

"Hello?"

"Blake?"

"Sophie, I got to get off the phone. I got to go down for dinner."

"What are you going to eat pork chops?" I told him, with a teasing tone, and he replied with a teasing tone as well.

"EW, I prefer to eat my pig alive, unfortunately I can't find one so any animal while do for now?"

"Ugh, don't suck the little animals' blood."

"Oh, no I have a big appetite."

"Shouldn't you be leaving now?"

"You want to get rid of my already?" He teased me.

"No, it's just-"

"I was just kidding. Goodnight, Sophie Swan. I'll see you Tuesday."

"Is that a promise?"

"Of course"

"Okay, goodnight Blake, hope you get lucky and get a huge animal, actually second that, I hope you don't."

"Ha-ha. Sweet dreams. Bye"

"See you later"

I hung up the phone, and walked to my room and changed in to my pajamas. I walked back to the kitchen surprised to not see Charlie in the living room and started making dinner; Charlie came down from his room and sat in the living room watching TV. When I was done making dinner, Charlie and I ate. He asked me who was Blake, and I told him he was the guy from the blind date. After I washed the plates, I said goodnight to Charlie and went up to my room. I took a shower and sat on my bed reading one of my favorite books _Blood and Chocolate_. I didn't know, ten minutes later, that I drifted to sleep.

I took my car to school today, and when I turned into the school's parking lot I saw Embry and Quil. I turned the car off, grabbed my backpack and heading towards their direction.

"So I was on the floor picking up the meat that fell. Of course Emily that I was eating off the floor and she asked 'what are you some kind of animal?' and I said 'Well duh, how can you explain all the fur I have?'"

"Quil, man that's got to be the worst joke I ever heard."

"But it was a joke, man it was funny you just had to be there."

"Hey guys what's up?" I said to the both of them. They turned around to face me.

"Hey SS" Embry said while giving me a hug, followed by Quil.

"Hey Sophie"

"What were you guys talking about?"

"Quil was just telling me a joke, hey are you ready for the run today?"

"Yea I can't wait"

"Hey I wonder who is going to come in last today." Quil said.

"Come in last?" I asked them both, confused.

"Oh, well whenever we run it's like a race, Jake, Quil and I used to bet on who would be dead last, or who would come in first. Jake's always first, so I think Brady is going to come in last." Embry told me.

"Nuh uh, Jared has been having late nights with Kim, he's been tired to every pack meeting. I don't know what their doing but its got to be slowing him down." Quil told Embry.

"What ever I bet you that Brady is coming in last." Embry told Quil.

"You know what I'll double bet you. Jake's coming in first, and Jared's coming in last." Quil fired back.

"My fifty says Sam's coming in first and Brady is coming in last." Embry said.

"Oh dude you are on." Quil stated.

"It's a deal, Sophie you in?" Embry asked me, half paying attention to what they were saying.

"On, no I got no money to spend. Beside it will be so much fun seeing who loses."

"The only one who will lose is Quil."

"Oh, no bro you're going to be the one who loses."

"You guys are seriously pieces of work. By the way were is Jake?"

"Its still early he's probably on his way." Quil said to me.

"Speak of the devil!' Embry said to Jake who was only a few feet away. He ran up to us and gave both Quil and Embry high fives. Their bonding made me smile. Before I would just watch them from a far but no I was hanging out with them, and at the moment I felt as if this is truly were I was supposed to be from the start. Jake looked at me smiling. That was a good sign; I didn't want what almost happened last night to ruin anything. I smiled back and went over to him and gave him a hug. He wrapped his arms around me; my head was against his chest, hearing his beautiful heart beat.

"Get a room!" Embry said looking at us and laughed at Quil.

"You don't have to watch." I said to the both of them. Jake let go of his hands around me.

"Hi" I said to him still smiling.

"Hey, Sophie ready for another day of school?"

"Cant wait until it's over"

"Come on" He pulled me towards the entrance of the school, along with Embry and Quil.

When we walked through the doors of the school, suddenly everyone's eyes drifted towards us. Embry, Quil and Jake didn't even notice, they kept strolling on with me by their side like nothing. The girls stared at them with stars in their eyes, which was the first time I noticed how big they were. Muscles, that's what most girls look at, some were looking at me with glares, I was a little taken back for a moment. I dared not to use my power to hear what negative comment they thought about me. I looked at all the guys in the hallway, and no their eyes weren't on Embry, Quil or Jake. All of their eyes were fixated on me. What?! My first day of school seemed like nothing compared to the attention I am receiving now. I couldn't stand their eyes though; it was as if they were trying to see right through me. As if they were trying to undress me with them. They looked at me like a piece of T-bone steak. I was completely flustered and uncomfortable, but I tried my best to play it cool, avoiding anyone who was staring at me.

"Hey guys, you know what I'll see you later I got to meet Steven and Amber at my locker."

"Okay Soph, hey lets all meet at lunch." Jake said to me.

"Sure" I walked into the opposite direction, which they were going to. After two minutes of walking I reach my locker, were Steven and Amber were engaging in a conversation.

"Steven! We missed you like crazy." I said running over to him and gave him a giant hug.

"Apparently not, Amber told me you had a lot of fun on your blind date." Steven said smiling at me.

"Oh she did, did she?"

"Sophie you can't deny it any longer, besides I had to tell Steven." Amber said.

"And I am so excited for you. By the way what does it look like, I am dying here?" Steven complained.

"Oh he is a major hottie, Sophie scored big!" Amber practically shouted.

"You guys, tone it down. Yes he is majorally hot." I couldn't help but laughed, at what I said, majorally hot was never in my vocabulary.

"Daniel called me asking for your number to give to Blake, did he call?"

"Yea he called on Saturday and Sunday."

"Wow, he must really like you." Steven said, smiling.

"I guess, he did ask when our next date was. We decided Saturday, but I'll see him on Tuesday, were gunna hang out."

"Woot Woot, Sophie's got a boyfriend…Sophie's got a boyfriend!" Steven shouted to almost everyone who was around us. I covered his mouth I didn't let go until he agreed to shut up. Amber was no help she was laughing her ass off, almost falling down she held onto my locker to steady her balance. _Seriously I was working with a couple of kids!_

"Sorry" Steven apologized.

"Hey sorry Sophie but that was just too funny, to not laugh at." Amber said to me.

"Its okay but I would prefer you guys not shout out my business to the whole school."

"Promise" Amber saluted.

"That's not the only good new, yesterday; I made up with Jake and now we're friends," I lowered my voice low enough so no one around us could hear, "Last night we almost kissed." Their faces were full of shock and dumbfound ness.

"Are you kidding me?!" Amber said to me.

"I smell a dirty love triangle approaching, and Sophie you stink." Steven said to me, waving his hand back and forth.

"Are you out of your mind? You've got a God like Blake and you're wasting your time on a guy who ignored you for two weeks. And now all of a sudden he wants to be your friend?"

"I know, I know but what can I say I think I-"

"Don't say it! I don't want to hear it."

"Amber come on," I pleaded to her, "You know how hard it is not to like him? I understand were you're coming from, but I don't know, when I'm with Jake is just so easy, I don't have to try."

"But this isn't fair to Blake; I know he really likes you."

"I know" I said looking down, ashamed, this might as well be leading him on. Its not that I don't like Blake, but my connection with Jake seems so much stronger. And this isn't even considering if he likes me back.

"Then why don't you give him a chance, he deserves one more than Jacob does."

"Ugh but… yea your right, my feelings or whatever is going to be pushed aside. From now on Jacob is just a friend, no more accidental lean ins-to an almost kiss."

"I don't know, maybe she should try it with Jake." Steven added to Amber.

"Steven don't you realize what she would be passing up? I mean, maybe I don't know Jake as well as you, and maybe he'll be a great boyfriend or whatever, but why chance what you could have with Blake?" She looked from Steven to me. And what she said did go through my brain and back.

"For once I might actually agree with you Amber." Steven said to her.

"I don't mean to sound like your mother Sophie, I am only trying to voice my opinion across to you, and I realize now I might have said it a little too harsh. I am just your friend, and like any other friend I don't want to see you get hurt-"

"I don't want to see you get hurt either." Steven interrupted.

"And I am not saying not to be friends with Jake, and I don't hate him or anything. I just want you to know what other option you have."

"Yea your right, that's for getting me to come to my senses."

"Your welcome" said Steven, and he pulled Amber and me into a hug.

"I don't want you to hate me." Amber said with a frown.

"I could never hate you, you're just trying to protect me, and from now on I don't think Jake can hurt me. And he even invited us to eat with them at lunch."

"I wouldn't mind sitting with a bunch of hunks." Steven said, after we let go from the hug.

"You wouldn't mind sitting anywhere as long as theirs guys around, and neither would I." Amber told Steven.

"You're okay with sitting with them?" I asked.

"Of course, I don't have anything against them or Jake, even after what I said to you now." Amber reassured.

"Okay cool. And could I ask you guys something? Why does everyone keep staring at me, all the girls are giving me death glares." Both Steven and Amber turned around to face the crowds of people passing by, the guys still kept staring and some girls were huddled in groups whispering and pointing over to my direction.

"That is weird." Steven announced.

"I know it didn't start until this morning when I was walking in the hall with Jake, Embry and Quil, not even on the first day of school."

"They are probably insanely jealous or something, don't mind them. And as for the guys, I wouldn't be surprised if Jake and Blake were your only suitors."

"Oh great, just what I need, marriage proposals." I said sarcastically, walking to my next class as the bell rang.

* * *

Okay, again sorry for the boredom. I don't want to put a deadline for the next chapter because I would only be disappointing myself. Thanks for everything you guys are seriously awesome.


	16. Indistinct

**Sorry for not updating sooner, I had serious writer's block. I hope everyone likes this chapter. The layout is different; instead of stating who is speaking. Anyways thanks to everyone who reviewed and alerted, you people are Fantastic! Chocolate strawberries to everyone.**

**I am looking forward to your reviews for this chapter, it means so much.**

**Thanks for the 24 alerts and 16 favorites. Thank you, ****Fizz3321**** for the review. I know and I will try to make Amber not as bad, sorry.**

**Thank you to ****PrincessDrea,**** for always putting up with my annoyed complaining of not being able to write anything. You're awesome for**

**always being there blossom, hehe.**

**Thanks ****Kassy123****, I'm a BIG Jacob Fan too. Gives you a high five**

**Robo-Kyo**** for your incredible feedback, thanks again.**

**Thanks ****xxTunstall Chickxx**** for always being able to review, it really encourages me.**

**To ****Ashen Jade****, ****Stacie-Ann-Halliwell, MRAJ, and Eullyne,**** for always reviewing.**

**And to ****everyone**** else, who reads or who reviews that I didn't mention now.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Indistinct**

"Where did you get all those books?" I asked the girl who had brown eyes and long black hair, sitting next to me in my Pre Calculus class. She looked at me and then the stack of books on her desk. She must of have had at least seven books with her.

"Oh I work at a recycling book store in forks."

"I didn't know they had one of those. That's really cool, I've always loved reading. Though lately I hardly have time"

"Yea, like I never really liked books until a worked there. The pay is okay but I think it's like totally worth it, we get a free book every month, sometimes their not in the best condition but I mean its like free.. Not a lot of people come into the store though. And you know we're actually hiring, one of my co-workers is moving to Florida."

"Wow, that's far. I'd loved to work at a store like that."

"You should come by on Wednesday; I can put in a good word for you with my boss. She is really easy going for being almost sixty."

"Um thanks, wow, this is really cool."

"Your Welcome, by the way I'm Alexia." She gave me her hand and I shook mine with hers.

"I'm Sophia."

We talked during the rest of the period. She is quite the funny girl and she can really talk a lot.

Lunch went well, when I got there with Quil after English, Embry and Jacob were talking with Amber and Steven. Amber wasn't acting distant Jacob either, everything we talked about subsided from both of our minds for the time being. But I didn't fell as if that would be my last lecture. And after thinking about it, I got a little annoyed. But I was over that, now. I told them about the job offer I got and they all said how fantastic it was and how that cool that would be, well Steven said that.

When I got out class, and Steven and I went our separate ways I instantly found that it was raining a little. I walked to my car when I noticed Jake leaning against it. I stared at him weirdly, but I knew he could tell that I was sort of surprised and excited he was waiting for me. "What are you staring at," Jacob asked rudely, "my good looks and hot body?"

"Oh, you're so full of yourself." I smiled and lightly pushed him away from my car, while putting my hood over my head to protect me from the rain.

"Soph, you know you won't be able to resist this for long." He warned me with a smug smile across his beautiful face.

"We'll see about that…you're not that hard to resist." I teased and opened the door to my car. I got in and rolled the window down, Jacob's face was a few inches from mine, almost too close for comfort but I didn't mind. _Wait, stop it!_

"Sure, sure, time will tell. Okay so I will meet you at the stream for the run in a few minutes." Jacob told me and I nodded. "Do you want a ride?" I asked him, he shook his head. "Nah, No thanks, I got my rabbit. I'll see you there."

"Okay" I replied, watching him walk away towards his car, I started my car and drove down to the stream.

I grabbed the clothes in the backseat of my car and wrapped them around my leg. I didn't see anyone but Leah coming towards me. I guess the guys were all ready by the stream.

"Hey Leah"

"Hi Sophie, you ready for the run?" Leah asked me while putting her hair up in a ponytail.

"You don't sound too excited." I told her.

"I hate the runs **(no pun intended, Idk)**, the guys always make it into a competition and they hear all of my thoughts, ugh." Leah said, while we were walking up the path.

"Yea, Embry and Quil are betting."

"Let me guess Sam or Jacob."

"Something like that"

"They never bet for me, so don't get too hurt when they won't side with you either."

"Because we're girls" I told her.

"Exactly and that we can't run as fast as them"

"Yea, we'll their just boys, farting is much of a competition as this is." I joked and she finally laughed. Half way down the path when we were sure we couldn't be seen, we phased. The process embraced me and I instantly remembered the feeling, how liberated I could feel. Two minutes later we were met with all the guys in their wolf forms huddled around in a circle. Leah and I sprung inside with them. Yet, again Sam was in the middle.

_Okay so same path as always. Sophie just follow us, you'll be fine, the path is really clear_. I nodded my wolf head at what he told.

_And guys try not to over run anyone, for the last time this isn't a competition._ The guys nodded but they were really smiling inside, I saw.

_Okay, let's head out, start slow, and easily get into it._ Sam thought as we all started pouncing and leaping before run with natural speed.

Everything started slow and we were all running together. I never felt a stronger connected. I focused on my leaping and the sound of trees I was passing.

I heard and saw everyone's thoughts.

Colin was thinking of a math test he had to pass tomorrow, and how much time he would have to study. That kid is really smart.

Seth was thinking of how much trouble he would be in because he went into Leah's room with out her knowing.

Leah, for once wasn't thinking about Sam, and was focusing on how much she was going to pound Seth into the ground for going into her room.

Brady was thinking of this girl he met today, he knows he didn't imprint but he thinks she is really pretty, and she is. Embry and Quil were teasing him about that.

Jared was thinking of course of Kim and how beautiful she looked last night; trust me I didn't want to see what he was thinking of.

Paul was really thinking about anything, only that we are all pathetic. _Its okay, Paul._ I told him, and he sighed and thought of something else.

Embry was thinking of how much he wanted to shred a bloodsucker to shreds and how was hoping that he wins his bet.

Quil was encouraging Jacob to start running faster. Jacob told him to shut up. He then started thinking how much Claire's is growing up so fast. And how embarrassing it was that she was made him have tea with her and watch the wiggles, she was only about three and already she is controlling what he does. She is going to be a handle, but I bet Quil can deal with it.

Sam was thinking of Emily and what she was going to make for dinner and what they were going to do tonight…

Jacob was thinking of…me! What they heck?

_Hey keep out of my thoughts!_ He barked at me.

_What were you thinking about?_ I asked.

_Nothing _He replied.

_Didn't look like nothing. _I teased.

_Hey Sophie why don't you show us your vampire speed? _Embry asked me.

_I don't think so_

_What you don't have any?_

_I don't want you to get jealous._

_OOoo she got you Embry_

_Shut up, Quil!_

Then things started to increase in speed. I was with Leah in the middle. Paul and Colin were the last ones, then Brady, Seth, Jared, Leah, and I, Embry, Sam and Jacob.

Jacob was getting faster than us by a few feet. And I, in the mood to show off and prove that I can be just as fast, ran faster using the speed I receive when I turned into a vampire.

I was past Embry and Sam, neck and neck with Jacob. I wasn't even going that fast.

_What are you doing?_ He asked

_Beating you_

_You can't beat me._

_Cocky now are we? And Jake, it looks like I am. _

And I took off, faster than I ever gone before. Faster than the day of my attack, incredibly and impossibly fast. And I never felt as free as I was now, in this moment. I heard the pack calling my name, telling me to come back. I was at least three minutes ahead of all of them. And then when I was sure I was at the end of the path. I stopped, dead in my tracks and waited for them. I saw them approaching me, Jacob in the front. He didn't see me but when he was sure that if he didn't stop he would crash right into me, he came to a halt. Right in front of my face, like by my car earlier.

_What took you guys so long?_ I asked. They were all panting and rolling there eyes. Clearly I won, and Quil and Embry both lost, Paul was the last.

_Next time don't go that far._ Sam alerted me.

Jake was circling me, not taking his eyes away from mine.

_Did you not know that I could go that fast? _I asked.

_No, I didn't. You scared me for a bit. _

_Don't worry about me; I'm fine I can take care of myself._

_You're my im –friend, I have to, it's my job._

_No, really its not. _We walked away from the pack a bit. Just Jake and I. He has this sparkle in his eye, as if he was really happy. So I thought I was surprise him a little. I started walking the opposite direction, while he followed until I pounced and sprang towards him. I pined Jake to the ground, with me on top of him. He tired rolling me over, so that he was on top of me. But I was too strong for him to do so. Instead we both were rolling down a hill. When we landed I got off of him, and sprang towards him into a little playful wolf fight. I clenched his paw with my mouth and he reach for my stomach pulling me in closer. He was fighting with me; he was trying to lay down with me. I dropped on all fours and layed down next to him. I never had so much fun, before and we didn't have to say or think anything. With Jake it was always just so easy; I didn't have to try to get to know him, because it felt as if I have always known him. Never have I been connected so much to a person or a pack in my whole existence.

&

I felt like home, lying next to Sophie, our paws almost so close to touch. I put my head over her head, protecting her stunning soft and smooth midnight fur. She looked beautiful today, running with me in the rain. She was cornering herself with everyone else's thoughts. I'm not glad she beat me but I really didn't want anything to happen to her, while she was going a maximum speed. And of course I would always protect her, which is what I am living for.

I was about to lift myself up from the ground when I smelt that sickly sweet smell, I despised so much. I cocked my head to one side and saw the bloodsucker by a tree. She didn't look at me until I shoved Sophie behind me.

_What the hell?_

_Sophie don't move, stay behind me. You got it?_

_What's happening? _

_There's a leech._

_Where?_

_In front of us, by the tree_

I felt Sophie's wolf form tense at the sight of the leech. The leech was haunting towards us, and I could hear the pack's thoughts.

_Don't worry Jake we're on our way._

_Don't let it get too close._

_Don't prance on it either. _

_Where's Sophie?_

"Ah, look at the happy dog couple. I know this is going to be fun." I growled at the dirty leech, god forbid she get any closer to Sophie, for I will have to set aside Sam's orders. She laughed at my attempt to haunt fear or surprise in her mind. She slyly smile and began to circle Sophie and I.

_Sophie _follow_ my lead!_

We were in a game of cat, mouse and cheese, she was circling us and staring at Sophie, I made sure Sophie was behind me the whole time. I knew her only encounter with a vampire, so she must have been petrified, since she had no experience with destroying a bloodsucker. I could hear the pack coming in to attack.

_What do we do? Jake, should I run?_

_No Sophie don't move, just keep behind me._

_The pack is coming._

At the moment the pack leaped towards the leech. She ran as fast as she was able to, now she was scared shitless, she wasn't able to defend herself against nine werewolves.

_Soph, Are you okay?_

_Yea, Jake I'm fine._

_Are you sure? I felt how terrified you were._

_I'm okay now. Next time I'll do better. I won't need protecting; you know how strong I am. I was just really uncomfortable, I never you know…_

_I know, lets get you home, the others ran her out of La Push._

_I know that's a relief._

That night I had a dream that I was on first beach with Sophie. Holding her in my arms, kissing her hair, her face, and then her perfect lips. The dream felt so real, she looked at me and smiled and then she disappeared out of my sight. I turned around seeing her, in the arms of a leech. She was wrapped in his arms and his lips were resting on her neck, slowly his teeth sinking into her. She fell to the ground, screaming in pain.

_NO! Sophie! No! Don't leave!_ I screamed and ran towards her. Then she was gone, I was left on the beach, sulking my loss and loneliness, knowing I would never love another.

I woke up panting and sweating all over my chest. Billy was by my bed looking mystified.

"Jake what's the matter?"

"It was… S-Sophie, she was… killed by a…a leech."

"Jake, Sophie is fine, it was just a dream. Go back to bed, son. You'll be fine."

I automatically nodded and rested my head back on my pillow. But the dream, it felt so real.

* * *

**Crazy for this girl; Lifehouse & Half Lit: Steven Strait & I'm in love with a girl: Gavin Degraw & Yours to hold: Skillet & I'm yours: Jason Mraz & Deeper: Alexz Johnson & Never Dream Alone: Ashlee Simpson**


	17. Lucky

**Well, thanks for the two reviews; I am so thankful to you two. All of you are probably reading **_**Breaking Dawn**_**. I can't wait until I start. Since I like my surprises spoiled I already know what happens. Anyways I hope you guys find this chapter enjoyable. Blake and Sophia, fluff. Please, review!**

**Chapter 15 **

**Lucky**

"It seems like forever since I've seen you." Blake told me when we both sat on my bed.

"Yea, it certainly has." How could I not feel guilty, look at what I'm doing. I'm rolled up in Jake like a turkey wrap. When I never gave Blake a fair shot, I do really like him. But I am so drawn to Jake. Most of the times, he is just so perfect.

Today I thanked him in class for what he did yesterday with the vampire, trying to attack me.

"Hey Jake"

"Yea?" He asked, he face turned to the teacher, so we wouldn't get caught talking during class.

"I want to say thank you for what you did, protecting me from," I told him looking down and then back at him.

"The leech, no problem" he smiled.

"You are really a great friend." I smiled back.

"A best friend?" He asked with a sly grin.

"Yea, most definitely." I assured him.

"We ran into a vampire yesterday. My best friend protected me from it, I seriously had absolute no clue what to do." I told Blake, because I didn't know what else to say.

"Really? Tell her thanks."

"Her? It's a he, the werewolf I talked about, Jacob. And why do you want me to thank him?"

"Well, without him saving you, you would probably not be here with me right now."

"Oh, okay"

"So I don't want to put any amount of pressure on you, or don't want to go fast if you don't want to, but I have to know." Blake asked me, nervously.

"Have to know what?" I asked, clueless.

"Are you my…Am I your…Are we together?"

"Like a couple you mean?" I asked, a few seconds later, recollecting my thoughts.

"Yes" He answered me.

I thought for a few seconds, making Blake more and more impatient for my answer to the question I asked myself a lot. He really likes me and I like him, a lot. And maybe this wasn't easy but all relationships take work, right?

"Yea, I think we are. I mean I want to be."

"Great" I smiled and looked out the window.

I had no words at the moment. Around Blake it was as if I was mute. I turned back and just kept staring at him. His perfect and flawless face was turned to me, digging into my eyes. Before I had a chance or a reason to decline (If I wanted to anyway) he leaned into to me and gave me a small quick and cute kiss. My eyes were still closed when he pulled away. I still could feel his coldness from his lips on mine. When I opened my eyes I saw him smiling, which in return I smiled back, blushing almost. He layed on the bed and I did the same. It felt nice for a moment laying in silence. I turned to my nightstand and turned on my clock radio. I knew he would enjoy it. He turned to me and smiled. I turned my head to face him. We stayed like that for what seemed like hours, staring at each other with the music in the background, in that instant I was truly content. We talked after that about anything or everything. He left so I could go to my shift; Charlie still wasn't home by the time I headed over to first beach to meet Embry.

I walked over to where Embry was waiting for me. He was standing near the shore of first beach. I picked up my pace, and ran over to him.

"Hey, Embry!" When I finally reach him, he was coming to me. Then he suddenly out of the blue stopped.

"What the hell is that," Embry asked. Scared for a moment, I turned around to see nothing behind me.

"What?" I asked almost afraid to know.

"What the hell is that smell?" He asked, holding his nose with his thumb and index finger.

"I smell? Like what?" I asked horrified.

"You smell, awful like…leech. Sophia, you were with a bloodsucker."

"Yea my boyfriend!" I blurted out and suddenly regretting the words. Shit!

"Your what? You mean to tell me, not only do you have a boyfriend, but you have a boyfriend who is a mosquito, a leech, bloodsucker, vampire!?" I asked, more liked yelled. His eyes were almost out of their sockets.

"Yea, what's the problem?"

"You seem to not understand the concept of enemies, do you?"

"I choose not to, so what we're all the same."

"No, no we are not, they suck blood, and we don't. That's where everything is different."

"And you don't consider the fact that I am one of them, too?"

"Well, you're different. Your family, they aren't, you don't suck blood."

"Yea, your right but he doesn't suck blood, he is trying not to."

"Wait, who's his family, I mean is he new here? Because there's only family around here, in forks anyways, and I don't think they've come back."

"You mean the Cullen's?"

"Jake told you?"

"He told me about my cousin, Bella, but I knew about Edward, I didn't know he was a vampire until Jake told me though. And no, I don't think he is with them. He never really talks about his family. All I know is that he has a brother and sister. But they don't live in forks, near Forks though, cause he goes to Forks High School."

"Oh, okay as long as he doesn't live close by here, is fine with me," I looked at the beach, sighed and turned back to me, " you don't want me to tell Jake, do you?"

"Jake? Why would it matter? By the way I think he knows already."

"Alright" He said turning to the woods. I watched him walk away, and then ran over to him. I stopped him from moving and stood in front of him.

"Embry, you know something. I know you know something that I don't. You're hiding something I should know."

"No I'm not." He told me, but I saw that grin from his face. He pushed me aside, but I ran back and stood in front of his tall figure.

"I could just us my power to see what it is. But I have a feeling that I want to hear it from you mouth. Now tell me, what does it matter that Jake knows I'm dating a vampire?"

"Sophie, trust me when I say, you'll want to hear it from Jake, not me. And I'm sure Jake will tell you when…he is…when the time is right, okay?"

"I should just ask Quil or Sam, maybe even Leah."

"They would tell you the same thing I'm telling you now, but don't worry, okay? Now let's go hunt for leeches." He put his huge arm around my shoulders, leading me deep into the forest. I sighed, possibly I might never know, Jake's is hardly ever ready for anything.

Blake insisted that he would pick me up after my meeting with the manager from the recycling book store Alexia told me about. I had told him that I have a car to get home in, but he of course the gentlemen he is, offered again, and disregarded my rebuttal.

I walked the way to the book store which was about fifteen minutes from my house. The store was called _Jordin's Recyclables._ From behind the front window, were shelves of books, of all sorts of colors. And in the window adjacent to the door was a small desk in the background covered with books upon books. I pushed the door, which contained a sign that demanded _Push_. Admittedly when I walked in I was surrounded by books, and more books, I was in heaven. Books, that were new and books which were rusted and almost to the point of falling apart. The store was an endless maze. Shelves were up against one another, confiding each other to hold their position. If I hadn't seen through the front windows, I would have found the front desk. I stalked over, finding Alexia crossed legged reading Jane Austen's, _Sense and sensibility_, in the main chair behind the desk.

"Hey!" I shouted, she admittedly stood up, terrified and then dropped the book. She held her hand over her heart, and sighed a breath of relief.

"Shit! Like, you seriously scared me, to death. Oh, my god, you actually made it, or remembered for that matter, I totally forgot. Sorry." Alexia said short of breaths.

"Why wouldn't I have come?" I asked confused.

"Well, when people first see this place they are totally put off with all the mess." She assured me.

"It isn't mess, it's just disorganized." A voice said from behind me. When I turned around I noticed a tall woman with green eyes and auburn hair, she must have been around the age of forty. She was wearing a pink collared shirt and black knee length skirt, with black heels.

"Hello, my name is Maggie Jordin and welcome to my store." She extended her hand for me to shake and then after a second of realization I shook hers with mine.

"Hi, I'm Sophie, Sophie Swan."

"Swan? You mean like Chief Swan?

"You know my Uncle"

"Yes, he is a very good man."

"Yea, he is."

"Okay well, Alexia tells me that you are looking for a possession?"

"Yes, merely anything may do."

"Lucky for you, we are hiring, since my last employee is having a baby, god help her. Well, knowing Alexia and Chief Swan has earned you brownie points. Let's see," Maggie looked down at her sheet in front of her, "have you had any experience?"

"Unfortunately no, But I love books, as soon as I walked in here, it was if I walked in to heaven."

"Funny, that's the same why I felt when my grandmother opened this store. Well, truthfully you don't have any competition for the position and I am short a worker, so you know what, you're hired."

"Wow, just like that?"

"I have a really good feeling about you Sophie, well I wish I could give you the grand tour, but I have to pickup new deliveries, yes this is a recycled book store, but we also contain new ones as well. So, Alexia if you can, please show Sophie the back and tell her the rules."

"Totally" Alexia replied to Maggie, giving me a smile. I felt more assured that this job was perfect for me.

"Okay, well Sophie I wish I could stay longer but I've got to go. It was very nice to meet you, and welcome."

"Thank you so much" I gave her a smile as she headed back out the door.

I turned to face Alexia again, and she came over to me. She smiled a huge grin.

"I love this!" Then she led me to the back where she should me the rules of the books in the back, and that most of them were all copies, and that we get paid on Fridays, along with our new schedules. When she was finished, she showed me around and we talk after that, I was so caught up with talking to my new friend that I forgot to call Blake, to pick me up. I asked Alexia if I could use her phone, which she gladly lent me.

"Who are you calling? If you don't like mend me asking?" She asked shyly.

"Um, Blake," She gave me a confused look, of course she didn't know who Blake was, I forgot for a moment she wasn't Amber, "Oh, my boyfriend."

"Oh, you have a boyfriend? Don't get me wrong, I mean your drop dead gorgeous of course you've probably had a hundred by now."

"Not hundreds. This is really my first, I mean I've had dates before but none of them were official or anything. But yea, we made it official yesterday? Do you have one?" I asked just to pass time.

"Unfortunately yes," She sighed then faced me again, "he is the captain of the football team, and like a totally pain in my ass sometimes."

"But your so nice, why are you with him, if he gets on your nerves?"

"Simple, because I like really love him, yea he is a pain but he's my pain. I don't like everything he does, but sometimes we have moments were we just really connect, like he totally understands me. I don't know it's hard to explain but that's jus the way he is. And I have to accept that, just the way he accepts me being a totally book worm and dumbass at the same time."

"Wow, he sounds complex."

"Yea, he isn't like a totally jock, but he loves football. And sometimes he has a bunch of smart moments and sometimes he doesn't. Like he is always partying, and I hate that but I trust him."

"That's cool; I wish I had that, maybe not the same situation but the same feelings."

"Don't you have that with your boyfriend?"

"I wouldn't say that I completely love him, but yes I have moments were I feel like he understands me and that he will never judge me. But then at times I feel as if he constantly puts me on a pedestal and I have no way done."

"Aw, he sounds angelic, want to trade?"

"No, its okay." I laughed, then finally dialed Blake's phone number, that I learned by heart.

After one ring, he answered. "Sophie? You ready?" He asked over the phone. "You know I don't live far from here, I don't see why you won't let me walk, or take my car."

"I'd feel much safer if I was driving you." He told me.

"This coming from the guy that surpasses speed limits. And not that I don't want that, but you know nothing will happen to me." I pleaded with him, just trying to get my point across.

"What if you run into a vampire, and then what are you going to do?" Blake asked.

"I'm with you aren't I?" I laughed.

"I'm around the corner; I'll be there in a little bit, okay? Do you think you can wait that long? He taunted.

"I think I can managed it, okay I'll see you soon." I hung up the phone and gave it back to Alexia.

"Wow, sounds like he really cares, oh my god, you are so lucky."

"Ha-ha, having a security guard as a boyfriend, isn't all its cracked up to be."

"He's a security guard!?" She asked her eyes popped up.

"No, no, no I mean he is like a security guard, always protecting me, when I really don't need it."

"What is he like protecting you from?" I didn't know what to say, I couldn't ever tell her. But then I didn't have to, when Blake and his impeccable timing walked into the door, and I saw the way Alexia eyes shot up, yes I was thinking the same thing she was. He is seriously beautiful.

"Hey gorgeous," Blake said coming over to me and giving me a peek on the check, "Are you ready to go?"

"Um, yea but first I want you to meet, my new co-worker Alexia." I turned to Alexia, who still had that look on her face.

"Hello, it's nice to me- , wait you got the job?" He asked looking from Alexia to me.

"Yea, I did." I gave him a full grin.

"Wow, I am so proud of you, Sophie." He said giving me his cold hugs, that left me breathless, seriously the cold, was overwhelming.

"Thanks"

"Wow, oh I am so sorry, hi I am Blake." He turned from me to Alexia.

"Oh, hello. Sophie is very lucky to have you." She said, honestly.

"Oh, I like to think it's the over way around." I smiled up at him and he smiled back at me.

"Well, we better go; I'll see you tomorrow, Alexia."

"Yes, totally," and she mouthed to me when Blake wasn't looking, "Oh, my god, so lucky. Tell me everything." I laughed because she begun fanning herself. She is so funny, and she I knew she wasn't one of those kinds of girls to go behind a friend's back and do something betraying. I knew I could totally trust her, even with all the Jacob stuff, which I will tell her later. Blake and I walked out of the store holding each other's hand totally involved with each other and nothing around. And in that moment, I realized what Alexia meant; yes I was lucky to have someone like Blake, even when his protecting was annoying. But when you care for someone you take all of their flaws, even if I thought Blake had none. And I promised myself and him that I will try my hardest not to ever mess this up. Even if it meant forever, with him

* * *

**Oh oh oh oh oh, dun dun dun. This isn't a cliffy, I just wanted to say that. I hoped you loved this chapter I know I did. The next one is Blake and Sophie's second, official date. Thanks to everyone for all your support. Love ya! Always Rebecca Rose**


	18. Pull the Seams

"Where did you get all those books

**Okay soon enough I am going to include some spoilers from breaking dawn, because I want things to fit. Sorry. Now things will go a little more quickly.**

**I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. I know that sucks.**

**Chapter 16**

**Pull the Seams**

I still didn't comprehend what Embry blurted out until I stopped and thought about it. That's when I noticed my blood boiling through my veins. Sophia, my Sophie is dating a bloodsucker, WHAT!

"What the hell did you say Embry?" I asked him, when he stopped died in his tracks; supposedly he wasn't suppose to tell me.

"Oh, n-nothing, I didn't say anything, lets forget about it. Let's go hang out with Paul or something." He tried to pull my aside when, I yanked my arm from his grasp and started running to my car. He called my name, but I didn't bother turning back. At the moment, I didn't know what I was doing or where I was going. When I finally made my decision I was headed to Charlie's. The whole ride there I was beyond furious, either because she was with a leech or because she didn't tell me. When I got to Charlie's I wasn't as mad anymore. I realized she is a vampire too; any maybe just maybe he won't be able to hurt her, because that's what scared me the most. It's not as if I had some claim on her, except for her being my imprint. But it was my choice not to tell her, and that's my fault. All I can do really is to still fight for her, support her, be there for her, and hope that it doesn't last.

I walked up to the door, knocked and waited patiently for the door to answer. When it did Charlie emerged from the threshold, slightly confused.

"Jacob? Its Wednesday you just saw Sophie a few hours ago, not that I mind you being here, but still."

"Oh, well I forgot to tell her something,"

"And this couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

"I can't wait that long, Charlie, is she here?"

"Um, yes hold on. Sophie!" She came running down the stairs with a happy grin on her angelic face. I noticed her damped hair she must have came out of the shower.

"Oh, my goodness Charlie guess what? I got a j-Jake? What are you doing here?" Seeing Sophie happy, wiped all the anger away, for a little while.

"So you got a Jake? Huh is that a new action figure?" I mocked, seeing her surprised face turn to a slight smile.

"Oh, yea because I just don't think I could handle the real thing." She laughed, while Charlie stared at us, confused.

"Wait, Sophie you said you got what?" Charlie asked next to me.

"Oh, I got a job."

"At the recycling book store?" I asked remembering her telling me.

"Yea, right on the spot, the manager said she knew you Charlie. Maggie Jordin, ring a bell?"

"Oh, yes, I did a police report, some hooligans decided one day to break through her store, but seriously what would some teenagers want to do with recycled books?"

"Maybe they wanted to join a book club." Sophie said, giggling, when clearly Charlie wasn't amused, but I was.

"That wasn't a laughing matter, Sophie."

"Sorry, okay well Jake and I are going to hang out in my room, then Charlie I will start dinner?"

"Okay you too don't stay up there all day." She led me to her room, Bella's old room. When I reached the hallway, I instantly smelled the leech, though he wasn't in sight, it was faint. I noticed the room was now painted blue, a computer on a new desk, a new bed, nightstand, and so pictures of a car, her car and beaches. It didn't look like Bella's room at all.

"So, did you want to tell me something? I mean isn't that why you're here?"

"Oh, well Embry mentioned something to me."

"Oh, really wait did he say?" she surprised and shocked.

"Soph, you know you can tell me anything, so why didn't you tell me about your blood-boyfriend?" I winced. She started pacing, avoiding looking directly at me. When I cupped her face and made her look at me.

"I don't know, some part of me thought you'd be angry that I was dating a vampire, and I didn't want to see you mad. Are you mad?" she released my hands from her face and gestured that we'd sit on her bed.

"Not anymore, all I wanted was for you to tell me, not Embry. Okay?"

"Okay, speaking of tell each other things. Embry said that you had something to tell me."

"Something to tell you?"

"Yea, something about waiting for the right time to tell me."

"Uh, I don't know what he is talking about." I hated lying to her, and that was the last thing I wanted to do, but it was done.

"Okay, sure."

"Sure, sure"

"Hey do you want to stay for dinner? I'm making meatloaf."

"It all sounds tempting but I need to head home, I'll see you later Soph," I didn't want to leave, and I know I had to force all I could to leave her. There were so many things I wanted to tell her. That I had an instant love for her when I layed my eyes upon her, that she was my imprint, that the time when I wasn't with her was sometimes unbearable, that I didn't want her to be with a vampire. But I didn't because I was too much of a coward.

"Oh, okay Jake, see you tomorrow." I got up from the bed and so did she. She pulled me in a hug, feeling her warmth crash against mine. I reluctantly pulled away and headed out the door, saying goodbye to Charlie. I didn't know what to do anymore; I was losing my focus and reason. There was a hole that I hadn't felt since Bella in my heart; it was starting to expand, making me almost unable to breathe. I slammed the door when I get inside my rabbit waiting a few minutes before I caught my breath again. I started the car and tried to clear my head while I was speeding back down to La Push.

I focused on how much speed we both were obtaining, while my hand was holding his hand. Together we were incredibly fast. Our strength collided with each other. The trees passed me by almost not seeing them, but I could see very clearly. Everything was so vivid and pure. The day wasn't the best day ever; it was a typical Forks day except for the mass of extra gloominess. Blake was taking me to the spot he found, the other day, promising me he would show me. And it would a perfect date because there weren't any humans around, to lose his focus. He was doing incredibly well with drinking only animal blood. I was very proud.

The week passed rather quickly. I started work on Friday and it went incredibly well, there were actually costumers, much to Maggie's surprised. And the patrols, sometimes boring because clearly there weren't any vampires near. But I got to hang out and get to know Embry a little more. He knew some of my secrets but not everything that I would tell Jake, which seemed about everything. We really started to become more of best friends, like I wanted. Sam and Emily were still going strong as always, I resulted to her when I needed girl talk. Not that I couldn't talk to my pal Leah, it just was better to get a compassionate girls opinion when it came to my dilemmas, the most obvious ones.

I didn't tell Amber, afraid to know what she was say when I knew I shouldn't be. So far all she knows is that I completely drawn to Blake and Blake only. Steven was a different story, I could tell him, because he wouldn't tell Amber, even if they are best friends, because this was my business. I even told Alexia on Thursday, she was shocked, but she understands and she didn't judge me, like I do to myself all the time. So everything was good.

We came to a halt and Blake went behind me. He put his hands over my eyes. Blinding me before we got to the secret spot. He whispered for me to trust him, and I did. A few minutes later, he let go and I opened my eyes. The spot was beautiful, the sun shined as much as it could, hitting the grass. There was a tiny stream and a few boulders. But mostly there was only grass and flowers surrounding the perimeter. I looked at Blake and gave him a long kiss, to show my appreciation and excitement. He settled the basket of food for me on the ground, with his free hand. His other hand was holding the back of my head. He led us over to the grass and we both fell down to the floor. My back was against the moist grass, admittedly shocking my shirt. He rolled my over, so that his back was against the grass. Thank you, I whispered when I pulled away. But he grabbed my fast and pulled me towards him again. A smile was brought to his face and mine, I was lucky that I didn't need to breath. After a few minutes of kissing, I layed next to him, watching the water flow in the stream. He looked at me, pure bliss extracted from his face. I smiled back, with a mimic emotion; we didn't have to talk because it seemed as if he knew everything about me already, in the short week. We spend every hour we could together. Talking, watching me eat like a pig, watching TV but not paying attention to it, reading to each other. He still hadn't met Charlie, but he didn't complain, I sort of liked it this way, because I knew what Charlie would say and I didn't want to hear it.

We stayed in each other's arms letting the time pass by before our eyes. I turned to him not looking back at me. "Tell me something." I told Blake who know had his face turned to me. "What do you want to know?" He asked pulling a hair back from my face.

"I don't know, something…something no one else knows."

"You know basically everything."

"But there most be something you've never told anyone, a secret maybe."

"Well, there is one that I haven't thought about recently or mentioned to anyone."

"What is it?" I asked very curious

"Um, it feels like a dream that I have. But it seems real like it happened, but I don't know if it did." He looked back at the stream.

"What is it about?"

"Well, it's complicated to explain but I see a girl, she's around our age. But I can't make out who she is. I can't even see her face that clearly, because it's always dark, but there seems to be this angelic glow behind her. I feel like I'm being carried. But at the same time, I feel unconscious because I can't see a thing, but I can see her face if she is guarding me, for what exactly I don't understand. It was if she was saving me from my death and I think it reflects what happened when I turned into a vampire. And then I'd wake up all by myself."

"Well, then how did you turn into a vampire?"

"I don't know I didn't feel it and I didn't see it. I woke up and I wasn't human."

"That makes two of us who didn't feel the venoms sting. I think that's why were so different. I mean for newborns we have some sort of control and our eyes aren't red. But I still can't figure out how I don't like blood. The only explanation I have is that because I am a werewolf that I don't need it, instead I eat like a pig."

"I don't think you eat like a pig. I like watching you eat. Which reminds me, are you hungry?"

"Now that you mention it" he sat up straight pulling me with him, he grabbed the basket of food and took all that it contained. There was a blanket, a bottle of soda, a large basket of fruit and a lot of junk food. "This is wonderful thank you so much."

"Anything for you, Sophie"

"You didn't have to go through all this trouble, seriously."

"I have nothing better to do anyway. Well except spending time with you of course."

I ate slowly preventing myself from stuffing everything in my face, it took much of my control to so that."

"You don't have to have manners Sophie, your with me remember."

"Isn't it disgusting?"

"Not to me" I looked at him and saw truth behind his eyes, using my power of course. And then I grabbed the bowl of fruit and shoved everything down my throat, ah it felt good. He laughed at me. _What's so funny?_

"Oh I'm sorry do you want some?" He gave me his eye and looked away. _I guess not ha-ha. _When I was finished I thanked him and put everything away. I watched the stream again, as a thought popped into Blake's head.

"Hey, why don't I teach you to fight a vampire?"

"Really, you'd do that for me?"

"You'd know I'd do anything."

"Okay let's go." He stood up in a flash, less than a minute and I did the same.

"Okay first you have to watch your opponent, do not take your eyes off of them. If they advanced forward, you do the same. Show them no fear, Sophie. Don't let them go past you"

"Okay got it"

"First you want to reach for there weak parts, this is when you crouch down." I did as he told me, and he crouched down to across from me. "You want to either go for their arms or their legs before tearing any other part. With your teeth rip anything you can. Act on instinct, you don't want to wait as long. Here let me demonstrate." While he crouched down, he made this repulsive face, attempting to scare me, so I did the same. He took to steps forward and so did I. He quickly came over to me, catching my left arm with his perfect teeth. Acting on instinct and not with my heart I grabbed his hand, using every strength I have gained being a vampire and werewolf I flipped him over to were he was down on the floor. I quickly kneeled down to be where he was.

"Oh my Blake I am so sorry." I said helping him up.

"No, Sophie that was good. You did very well."

"Did I hurt you?"

"A little but not that much, you are very strong. I think that's enough for today. Why don't we start heading home."

"Ugh, do we have to, can't we stay for a little while longer? Lets go lay on the grass again."

"I never win with you." He smiled

"Oh, c'mon you know you want to." I lead him to the grass and we layed there again. It felt nice and complete, I felt almost complete.

A month had past since my date with Blake. He saw me after school, and we hung out whenever we could since I didn't have any patrols but I had work. He still refused to let me drive my car, so that he could pick me up. He met Charlie already and believe me when I saw he didn't like Blake at all. He was polite to him, for me, but I could tell and hear that he was faking it. We still were strong as ever, and I knew that I loved him; I knew it because I could feel it whenever he would look or actually stared at me. But I still hadn't told him yet.

Jake and I were still best friends and we hung out mostly at his house with Billy or at Emily's or a first beach. The more time I was over there the more I felt that I belonged. There weren't any vampires entering La Push, so everything was really slow.

Today was October 31, Halloween. Embry and I made a bet about how long Quil could go without seeing Claire, and I won, I said he couldn't go more than a freaking hour. But I didn't bet for money, since Embry lost he had to wear a vampire costume on Halloween. And if I would have lost he would have picked the slutiest costume of all, I am so glad I won. We were at Jake's house getting ready to go trick-o-treating. Jake of course wasn't in the sprit at all. He had no costume, and was watching us while we were acting like fouls. I walked down in my costume; I was a Kitty Kat, with a short skirt, leggings underneath, boot high heels, a v-neck shirt that barely covered my stomach, a tail and ears. I walked into the living room, and got a few drooling stares, cat calls and whistling.

"Oh shut up." I told all of them. Embry, Quil and Jacob were on the coach with Claire in her princess costume. Leah, Seth, Jared and Kim were in the kitchen with Billy, eating anything they could find. "Can you guys stop raiding my refrigerator; this isn't a soup kitchen, what am I supposed to eat for the rest of the week," Jacob yelled at them.

"Calmed down Jake, you've got too much testosterone." Leah said back to Jake, who just got furious; there was just so much he could take from Leah, who was wearing a witch costume.

"Leah if you don't shut up…I'm going to-"

"Okay, guys cut it out." Seth told his sister and Jake. Seth was wearing a doctor costume. Jared and Kim were the Flintstones, Wilma and Fred.

Quil costume was the funniest of all. He was the prince, to Claire's princess. I had a laugh out of that. Claire walked over to Jake and he picked her up.

"Unca Jaky, we you not were a stume?"

"Because Clairy Jake is going as a dog, therefore he doesn't need a costume." Embry told little Claire.

"Soph, can you get Claire? I got a leech to rip apart." Jake asked me.

"Jake, it's just a joke." I took Claire from his hands, and put her down. And then I took both of his warm hands and led him to the couch with me.

"Yea Jake sit there and be a good little dog, do as Sophie tells you or you're going to be spanked." Jacob dropped my hands, to stand up and punched Embry in the face, but I put my hands to his chest so he couldn't move. "Soph,-" he protested.

"No, Jake you're going to sit here with me, okay?" I said so only he could here.

"Okay, lets all start heading out." Jared told us. Jacob and I were the last ones to leave Billy's. "You kids have fun and don't get into trouble. Or I'll call Charlie." Billy yelled from the threshold. I held Jake's hands so that he couldn't move close to others, or take off. We all went down from house to house; I talked to Jake the whole time, to calm him down. Surprisingly he started to lighten up, getting into the mood. The whole night was the funniest I had in a long time.

Another month had past and it was thanksgiving, everything was the same as it was before. The more the months passed the more Blake and I took small steps in our relationship. I was having thanksgiving with everyone at Emily's. Everyone was at the table giving thanks, that's when I finally noticed that I had my whole family with me. This was my true family.

**Thanks for everything.**


	19. Believable

**So sorry for the delay now that school has started I have no time for myself. Thanks for all your support, thanks for the comment on Flickr, who straightened the other comments out. Anyways, I can't wait for the next reviews. **

**Chapter 17**

**Believable **

Looking out upon my window I saw the snow cascading down to the grass, covering it in pure white. The smell of fresh hit my senses that used to mean the feeling of "new" to my mother. It didn't matter what you did in the past, it all is forgotten now. I loved Christmas Days with her. She would wake both my brother and me up and gives us a mug of fresh hot chocolate. She'd sit on your beds and remind us that today wasn't about gifts and Santa Clause. She'd tell us that today we can start all over; we have the future to look forward to. Today is the day you spend all day with the ones you love.

I turned around to face Blake who was standing next to me, looking out of the same window.

"Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas" He pulled me closer to him by the waist. He grabbed my back and held me against his cold chest. I eased in and captured his lips with mine. He dropped me on the bed, still kissing me. With my hand I ran threw his dirty blonde hair. He moaned, while I sled a sly smile. He pulled away, to look at me in the face.

"I don't want to go but I have to." He said, I sighed, nodded and gave him a small smile of reassurance.

"You're not mad are you?" he asked me, feeling guilty.

"No of course not, thank you for staying up with me."

"Anything for you"

"Will you come tonight?"

"Of course" I gave him a peck and he left out of my window.

I heard a knock on my door. I called out to them to give me a minute. I rushed to my closet and pulled out a can of air fresher, because I knew who it was. I could smell his sweet scent a mile away. I told him to open the door and sure enough Jacob was standing in my doorway.

"Merry Christmas Soph!" He yelled and then jumped on my bed next to me.

"Ha ha Merry Christmas to you too Jake. You seem really excited."

"I am for two reasons."

"And what would those two reasons be?" I asked.

"One your cooking and two your present for me. I'm sure I'll love it."

"Oh, I think you will." I gave him a smile.

"Damn Soph, what stinks? It seems like someone died." He asked holding his nose.

"It must be you, I don't smell anything."

We walked downstairs to be embraced by Billy and Charlie; we exchanged "Hellos and Merry Christmas'".

Finally we were starting to open presents. Billy was by the tree, with Charlie on the recliner and Jake and I were on the loveseat. It was time for my present from Jacob. I looked up at him, and then looked back to the blue paper box. I told him not to buy me anything, that if he had to get me a gift it was to be made. I ripped the wrapping paper off the box. I opened the cardboard box by the top and it revealed a quilt. I unfolded the quilt and there was a wolf and a moon on it. The quilt had beautiful colors embedded on it, with the wind. The wind was circling the wolf, while the wolf was staring at the moon on a cliff. I hugged the quilt to my chest and it felt so warm and smell so much like Jacob.

"Oh my I absolutely love it Jake, Thank you so much. This is the best gift I've ever gotten."

"Jacob I didn't know you could sew?" Charlie asked from the recliner.

"I don't!" Jacob laughed.

"It's been given down from generation to generation to Quileute woman. My mother gave it to Jacob's mom, I tired to give it to Rachel or Rebecca but they don't want it. And Sophie you've always known I consider you like my daughter. So Jacob thought it would be nice to give it to you." Billy said to me, with much honesty in his eyes.

"Well thank you so much, I will cherish it with all my heart. Do they do that in every family?"

"Yes, it's sort of a tradition, not typically a blanket but something that has been passed down for years. Your father would have given you yours from your grandmother, but I didn't think you were in contact with her." Billy said now looking at Charlie, who nodded.

"Wait, in contact? With my grandmother she's still alive?

"Yes, of course she lives in La Push with your grandfather. Didn't you know that?"

"No" My father never told me anything of his parents, only that they never approved of his relationship with my mom and that they died. Yet, another thing he took away from me.

"Yes Sophie she lives near the Clearwater's." Charlie said to me.

How come I didn't know this? I had grandparents, other than Charlie I had family. My father cut his parents out of his life completely. But it wasn't too late for me.

"Um, I need a minute."

I got up from the loveseat and headed toward the bathroom. I slammed the door and sat on the toilet seat. I put my hand up to my mouth in case I would eventually scream. I didn't, nothing came out. Tears were forming in my eyes. I had grandparents; I could possibly put together the piece I had been missing since my father abandoned us. My poor mother, I miss her so much, and my brother, right now I would be opening presents with them. After my father left, of course she wasn't the same. She looked really pale and ill. She walked around the house like a mummy. I could tell that being away from my father really torn her apart, I knew she didn't mean the things she said. She would give anything to take back that day and so would I.

There was a knocked at the door, which startled me. "Hold on" I said to the person at the other side of the door. "Soph? It's me can I come in?" I ran towards the door and swung it open. I ran towards Jacob's arms, he hugged them tightly around me, pulling me in more. I cried in his chest. I felt embarrassed for how wet his shirt was now.

"I'm sorry…I"

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Soph, nothing."

"I just, I hate him so much."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do, I hate him for everything he has done. Not telling me about my grandparents? Thinking they were died?"

"Soph, sh, its okay, it's all going to be okay."

"Will you come with me?"

"Where?"

"To my grandparents"

"Today?"

"Of course not, Jake, not today. Another day, will you come with me?"

"Of course I will."

"Thank you, thank you so much." He leaned down so that his head was rested on my shoulders.

"Soph?"

"Yea?"

"Can you change your shirt?"

"Why?"

"You really stink, like him."

"Oh yea, sure buddy."

Ten minutes later, I felt better and I changed for Jake's benefit. I walked back to the living room and forgot all about my mishaps.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked me.

"Yea, I'm much better now. Okay Jake well you have the last present it's from me obviously." I grabbed the present wrapped in red. He looked at and shaked it, with a smile plastered on his face.

I tore off the wrapping, to reveal a book and a box. I turned the book over and then I saw the grin Soph had on her face. I looked at her, giving an annoyed look.

"You got me Dracula?!" I asked.

"The book, I thought you might enjoy it." She started bursting with laughter, then Billy and I after.

"I don't get it." Charlie said which made her laugh louder.

"It's okay if you don't read it, it was meant for as a joke anyways."

"Thanks."

"Okay so open the real present." I picked up the small box and took off the lid. It revealed a chained necklace with a key bike peg**. (The picture is in my profile)** It was so cool, I loved it.

"Soph, this is awesome thanks." I reached over and gave her a big hug.

"You're welcome, anything for you Jake."

"Okay so is it time for breakfast? Im starved."

"Yea, so am I. Good thing I made everything early this morning, so I wouldn't be scrambling right now."

"Uh, Soph that was really good, I'm stuffed."

"Ha-ha you shouldn't have eaten that much pig." she said as she plopped on her bed next to me.

"So what are you going to do the rest of the day?"

"I don't know, I think I'll just hang out and wait for Blake to come tonight."

"Oh"

"What's with the oh?"

"No its nothing."

"I don't know why you don't want to meet him. He's a very cool guy, you'd probably get along."

"I don't want to complicate things, okay?"

"Fine, whatever you say."

"I should go with Billy and Charlie to Sue's. Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"No I think I'll stay."

"You really want to stay alone on Christmas day?"

"Yea, on second thought, I think I'll go."

"That's my girl."

"You can't tell me you two don't see it?" Leah said to Soph and me. Pointing over to where Charlie and Sue were on the couch together, exchanging presents.

"See what?" Soph asked curiously.

"How close my mother and Charlie are?"

"Leah, you must be going blind."

"Jake you can't tell me you don't see what?" Leah asked Jake.

"There would have to be something to see, for me to be able to see it."

"Yea he's right." Sophie agreed

"My goodness you too are so oblivious. It's crystal clear they love each other."

"Why are you even okay with this?" Sophie asked Leah very curious.

"My mom needs something to be happy for, ever since my father died, everything has been a little tough. She needs to be happy."

"I don't know you were such a sap Leah?" I asked which received a glare.

"I'm not, I completely given up on love!"

"Leah, you know that's crap. Just because one relationship didn't work out doesn't mean all the others following it will." Sophie reassured her.

"I suck at relationships!" Leah told us, _not that we didn't already know_.

"I know you do." I stated.

"Jake? Shut up." Leah yelled at me.

"Just don't give up; Le there is something out there for you."

"Thanks Sophie."

"What are you all talking about?" Seth asked walking up to us, interrupting their conversation.

"Nothing, just telling Leah not to give up on love." Sophie said.

"Why? It's pointless anyways."

"Shut up Seth!" Leah yelled.

"You guys are too much." Sophie said.

"Don't I know it" I replied.

We walked over to the doorway to get some air. When I noticed mistletoe hanged by a nail. I was about to mention it to Soph, but at the last minute decided not to. I didn't know if it was because of me being scared to do so, or was it the fact that I was afraid to know what would happened prier.

I said goodbye to everyone, and got in Charlie's Cruiser. When I got home, I smelt the faint smell of oh no…

I said goodnight to Charlie as fast as I did and ran upstairs, I opened then slammed the door shut. There, on my bed waiting for me was Blake. I had completely forgot, it was already one in the morning, I was suppose to meet Blake here because I asked him to stay with me. I ran over to his arms and crashed against them. I kissed him all over, his eyes, his lips, and his cheeks. Mumbling the words "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"

"You should have called, I was worried."

"I know I'm so sorry we were at Sue's and we totally lost track of time."

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Did you have a good day? I got you something."

"I told you I don't want you buying anything, it better be hand made then."

"I swear I didn't buy it." He lifted up his right arm to show me a beautiful red rose.

"I love it, thank you." I gave him a quick kiss.

"I love you" Blake said, while his eyes shined against the moon that was in back of him.

"Wait w-what?" I dared to ask. I believe I did hear him correct.

"I love you Sophia"

"I…I are you sure?"

"I've never been sure of anything but this. You don't feel the same?" His voiced lowered to an almost absolute whisper.

"No, no of course not, it's just…" I said to assure him.

"You're in love with Jacob." he asked lowering his eyes.

"What? No. I mean of course he's my best friend but am I in love with him? No" At least I don't think so.

"Then what is it?"

"Blake before you I didn't think I could love."

"Did I prove you wrong?"

"Yes, you did"

"Then can I hear it?" He asked leaning closer to me, for our heads were inches apart. I sighed, of course I love him, but I didn't think I could actually bring myself up to say it.

"Blake I love you."

"Good" He closed the gap between us and crashed his lips against mine, making me moan.

Yes, I did really love him, so much more than I could say.

**I'll try really hard to post faster.**


	20. Can't Stay Away

Sorry for the slow update and for the shortness, I really wanted to finish but school is costing all of that time. Anyways, let me remind everyone that this is a "When history repeats itself story" so there will be key points that happened in Twilight, that may happen again, if you all get my drift, ha-ha. I love you all, thanks for the reviews, cant wait for more.

**Chapter 18**

**Can't Stay Away**

"Why isn't he answering?" I said furiously, while slamming the store's phone back on the receiver. _I mean really I always answer his calls, and whenever I call he usually picks up._

"Sophie, just like leave him a voice mail."

"I did I told him don't pick me up, but I know Blake and he'll forget." I grabbed the phone again, but Alexia snatched it out of my hands.

"I'm sure he'll remember just like chill out. Why don't you want him to pick you up so badly?"

"Because of Jake", I pushed the bangs that were on the side of my face to the right of my forehead, "We're car pooling and he doesn't wish to have an encounter with Blake. I mean is it really that much to ask for? All I want is for them to get along, or at least co-exist around me."

"Ha remember how I was complaining about how much I wanted to be in your situation?" Alexia asked me and I nodded, confirming it, "Well I changed my mind." She looked back at the computer screen avoiding eye contact.

"Thanks but this isn't helping." I laughed to Alexia as I walked towards the back to receive my jacket from the employee closet. I slung the jacket over my shoulders and fetched my back pack. When I came back to the front desk where Alexia was quietly stacking books, I saw Jake open the front door which ringed whenever it was opened. "Hey," I said as I stalked over to receive a hug from him. "Hey your self," He said returning my hug, "Hola Alexia"

"Oh hey Jacob, don't like be driving too crazy now. The last thing I need is for Sophie to get into some kind of accident, I need her to come in to work tomorrow."

"It's New Years Eve." He protested for me.

"I know and I'm like so sorry but it's the rules." Alexia told Jake, giving me a sympathetic look.

"Its okay Charlie is going to Sue's tomorrow anyway, I don't have anything to do." I said, Jake was fiddling with his necklace that I gave him for Christmas. _Wow, that's really sweet I can't believe he wears it everyday._

"How bout I'll stay with you tomorrow? Keep you company?" _Now that's a good idea, I know I didn't want to spend it alone and Blake said he was going to go hunting tomorrow anyways._

"Sure thanks Jake."

"Okay then you ready to hit the road?" Jake asked impatiently.

"Yea sure, I'll see you later Alexia."

"Okay, you both have fun!" Alexia said from behind the desk. Jake opened the door and held it for me as I passed through.

"You know your attempt as being a gentleman isn't working on me, quit the act Jake."

"How says I'm acting? I do this all the time." His smug smile returned while he looked at me. I rolled my eyes and replied, "Sure you do."

Just when I was about to walk to the Rabbit out of the corner of my eyes I saw Blake's black shiny car coming in the distance, and I admittedly panicked. _I told him, I told him. Ugh how did I know this would happen? _Blake stopped the car on the curb and in a flash was by my sight in a few seconds he was looking as wonderful as always, he pulled on my arm so that I'd catch his attention. Jacob looked at him with pure hatred, I knew Jake better than anyone. I knew that he must have been struggling to control his temper.

"No I told you, and I left you a message." I told Blake.

"Darling my phones at home," Blake said taking his eyes off at me and over to Jacob, "So you must be the best friend, Jacob?"

"Yea I am" He said gritting his teeth.

"So are you ready?" Blake asked turning back to face me.

"Uh no Jake and I have a pack meeting. I told you, why do you constantly forget?"

"I usually listen to you, but whenever you talk about the wolves, it's like your speaking gibberish."

"No its okay Soph, you can go. The meeting won't be much importance anyway." Jake said turning and walking the opposite direction. I let go of Blake's hand and ran to catch up to Jake. "Jake I don't care what you say; I'm going to the meeting. I'll be in the car right now just let me say goodbye to Blake." I made sure he waited, while I went to back over to Blake and gave him my disappointed face.

"You couldn't have been nicer or at least tired?"

"It wouldn't have mattered. Sophie are you coming?"

"Blake you know my obligations."

"I don't understand why you have to have these meetings." He gave me his confused look that was always adorable, but I wouldn't give in and forget about the meeting. This wasn't about me this was about my pack and the chance to build strength, courage and integrity, at least that's what Sam says.

"It's a wolf thing you wouldn't understand." I giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you tonight, Love you."

I gave him a quick hug and detached myself from his arms, he put one hand on his car door and the other was to try and stop me. I let his left hand go and ran over to the rabbit. I opened the car door and got in. I looked over at Jake and the look I left him with was the same look he had on now.

"I told him that I didn't need a ride from him, but he forgets a lot, I'm sorry."

Jacob's breathing was at a rapid speed, and then finally he let out a long sigh while rubbing his temples and then starting the engine. "Its fine, I'm over it."

"Really? Are you sure?" I asked half scared he was going to lash out before I noticed; I knew too well his hatred for any vampire. It was like a flea that you couldn't get rid of. "Yes Soph let's just go okay?"

"Sure" I said looking from him to the car window. I could possibly never make this situation right, could I?

Once the meeting was over Jake dropped me off home, though I didn't go inside the house until almost an hour later. When were so caught up in talking to each other I didn't notice the time.

"So I can bring popcorn, and maybe a movie. Other than that there isn't much to do but read." I told Jake who was leaning against his rabbit with me.

"Well, I don't know if you haven't noticed Soph, but you work at a book store."

"Shut up" I slapped his arm, which of course wouldn't hurt him or me for the matter.

"I can't wait till tomorrow though." Jake told me.

"We see each other everyday, practically"

"Well we can actually do something fun."

"Jacob Black are you implying that I am boring?", I put my hand to my chest for dramatic effect, "If that's how you really feel then, I'll just leave," I started walking away from him smiling, but he caught my arm.

"You know I could never be bored around you. But tomorrow I'll be with you only."

"Then I guess I can't wait till tomorrow either." I said smiling a big cheesy grin.

After our partings I ran towards the door. I looked back at Jake like I always do. I opened the door to my house and locked it after I got in. I went into the living room and said "Hi" to Charlie who was watching the TV, as always. I went to my room and got changed. I took off my jacket and threw it on the bed. I let the rubber band in my hair free and my curls came down and caressed my face. I lifted up my arms, took off my shirt and chucked it into my hamper next to the closet. As I was about to pull down my jeans there was a knock on the window. I knew instantly who it was after breathing in his scent.

Blake was at my window hanging from Charlie's tree. I opened the window to let him in. He eyed me up and down, before grabbing my face in his hands and gently bringing my head to his. His cold lips touched mine and played a game of hot vs. cold. I pulled him into me more and he gently grabbed a lock of my hair. I turned us around and fell upon the bed. While his hands were at my waist now, my hands were roaming around his chest. My lips left his and I started to pull his shirt off. His shirt was now on the floor and his frozen chest was against mine. The mixing of the two temperatures was comforting. It wasn't as if I was hot or cold I was just in a relaxed state. My lips collided with his, it was a feeling I couldn't get enough of. His kisses made me feel at ease that nothing outside of our world mattered, nothing, not werewolves, vampires, humans, robots or aliens.

Here with him I felt safe, the way he touched me, the way that he kissed me, they way that he played with my hair at night which would causes me to fall asleep in his arms. In some ways people could say he's perfect, but that wasn't what I wanted. I mean really who can compete with perfection? And who would ever want it? That is not what I look for. I need a mess because I think I make it my job to fix them. And what really scares me is that I never had to help Blake or fix him. He came to me undamaged.

Out of nowhere I felt his tongue in my mouth, _what the hell?_ I've never felt his tongue before; ever and now all of a sudden he wants to take this the next step further. For a few moments I just let it all happen to me, without doing anything. I didn't move my tongue, it seemed paralyzed at the moment. Blake finally noticed that I wasn't reacting, and he pulled away from me, but I pulled his head back to were it was previously. And I'm glad I did, because if I hadn't it would have been one very tongue-tied conversation literally. I let the subject go and slowly eased my tongue in, and yet still it felt uncomfortable. Maybe I'll just try and not think about it_. Okay so, yea today was fun. I hung with the pack and everyone was picking on Jake. Leah beat all of us in the run, she is getting really fast. And Jacob he's slowly picking up to my speed. He still complains about it though. That kid is never satisfied. I splashed him with water today, despite that it was freezing cold, no one minded. He dunk me in, I'm glad that I brought my back pack with my pair of clothes. He laughed at me and it really wasn't funny, but I laughed along because well, whenever he smiles it makes me smile, and I see those perfect teeth- hold the phone. What im I doing? I'm thinking of Jacob while I'm making out with Blake? Okay Sophie focus. Now all of a sudden I'm really not feeling this. _I lift myself off of Blake and turn my head the opposite direction to avoid any eye contact with the man who was laying next to me. "What's wrong?" Blake asked me, I can barely hear the worry in his tone, but I heard it. "What? Oh, nothing." He heard my sigh, which caused him too sigh also. "I was taking it too far wasn't I? I know we've never been there in our relationship." We certainly haven't, and I confess maybe I was being a little dramatic. So what? His tongue was in my mouth, if I reacted like this to French kissing, imagine how I'm going to react when he starts sucking my neck, or actually doing it. "No, we never discussed it." I faced my fear and looked at his beautiful face, which showed nothing but sincerity. "Well how do you feel about it? I'd much rather hear your side first." He told me, rubbing his thumb over my palm, which made me relax. "Well Blake, I love you, but I don't want to go that far yet. Not until I'm seventeen or something, we're only sixteen, and yes we may be mature for our age, but still. Its not that I don't want to with you, yes in the near future, but I'm not ready. And we're in the house where Charlie is downstairs and I-" I was interrupted by Blake, who had his hands in the air. "No, no I'm not talking about that, no I don't think I'm ready myself. I was just trying to say that we haven't made out like that, and I didn't want to scare you or anything. I'm afraid to go any further. Of course I want you, but we both are not ready, and maybe in the near future, definitely." "Oh you were talking about the kissing and touching? Oh well then yea I'm okay with that but the other thing, I'm not so relaxed about."

"Okay good then at least were on the same page."

--).--

No Jacob, the next one will be Jake's P.O.V about New Years Eve. It will have a little Sophie at the end, because Blake is going to do something, and I can't tell you what it's going to be, muhahhaah. By the way there is still more to be revealed, and that's a little later on. I love you guys, keep reviewing. Do you like my new pen name? Ha-ha.


	21. Thirst and Desire

Fast post huh? Thank you everyone who reviewed. I love you all.

--

**Chapter 19**

**Thirst and Desire**

"Seen it" I said to Sophie who was rumbling through a pile of movies, that I've all seen.

"What about Finding Nemo?" She asked. I gave her the look and she put the movie back on the shelf with all the other crappy movies.

"Well then what do you want to watch?" She asked.

"We've seen all of them, we have spent…let's see. It's now ten P.M and we've watched all of these movies."

"We haven't watched the notebook."

"I don't want to"

"Of come on, it's not that bad."

"I'd rather watch Jane Eyre."

"Why you don't want to be tempted to cry?"

"I'm a man, I don't cry."

"You're a wolf, not a vampire. Your emotions haven't disappeared."

"Well at least I'm entertained."

"The whole point of you being here was to entertain me, not the other way around."

"Well without you at Sue's I would have been bored."

"You'd have Seth and Leah."

"Ugh, don't remind me. You know I don't see the point of working today, nobody is going to come into a book store on New Years Eve."

"You've said that about twelve times already. You know if you are really bored I could always read to you." This suggestion ran across my mind. Watch the stupid movie or listen to Sophie read me a book on vampires; I could use the nap I'd eventually fall into since every vampire book on this planet is a waste of time.

"Fine lets watch the stupid movie."

An hour into the movie Sophie was hitting me with her hand and yelling at the guy on the T.V.

"Omg he is so stupid!"

"What did he do now?" I asked uninterested in the movie, more Interested in Sophie's rummaging.

"Edward, he is just so stupid! Doesn't he see that she loves him? Poor Jane"

"Soph, it's just freaking movie, it'll be over in an hour or so."

"Ugh I want to punch Edward in the face, he's a dumbass!"

"I'm starting to believe all Edwards are."

"What did you say?" She asked while one eye was on the T.V and the other trying to look over at me.

"I didn't say anything." I covered up.

Another forty minutes passed by. "Aw I want to kiss someone like that." She said looking at that Jane girl and Edward dude kissing. I swear how old is she, she looks as if she could be his daughter.

"What like you haven't kissed your stupid mosquito, or are you afraid he'll suck your blood?"

"For your information, we have kissed many times. And no, what I mean is that I want a kiss that's pure of passion."

"Oh so now you're saying that he doesn't satisfy you?" I grinned at her, because I knew she was getting pretty pissed off. I love annoying her.

"You know my sex life doesn't involve you. I don't need to tell you anything."

"You'd have to have a sex life to actually claim you possess one."

"Ugh! Well I can say the same for you."

"Whatever"

"Yea, you know I'm right. I win!"

"This conversation isn't over." I get up off the floor and help her up as well.

"Well ten minutes to closing." She says.

"Ten minutes till New Years."

"The time to start all over"

"Hey since we're starting all over, why don't you take up piano again?"

"I pretty much remember all of it from the last time."

"Then why don't you play anymore?"

"What good is it going to do for me? I don't want to pursue it as a career."

"No, but I'd like to hear you play."

"Sure, sure you would." She grabs her stuff and puts it by the door. She shuts off the computer and I help her put the T.V away in the back of the store. I pick up my jacket and put it by her stuff. "Ready to jet?" I ask her as she turns off all the lights. "Wait lets stay to see the fireworks."

"Okay we have a minute till New Years."

"You really haven't had a passionate kiss with him yet?"

"Well if you mean passionate by spin tingling, blood rushing through your body at an abnormal speed, and heart pounding sensationally? Then truthfully no, I haven't to be honest."

"I think you forgot the closeness when your bodies collide." There was some kind of force field pulling me towards her. Maybe it might have been the way her hair looked with the moon shining though the window and hitting her.

"Um, uh sure" Was all of the response that came out of those lips. Those lips I was so tempted to capture with my own. She was looking down at our bodies, which held no space between. She was against me and I was against her.

"Five, four, three, two, one" I softly spoke out to her in a whisper. If I wasn't paying attention to how close our lips were I would have seen the beautiful scenery in the background. The fireworks were behind her, and she looked even more stunning then ever. I watch her fragile body hold its possession, it seemed as if she was conflicted at what to do. _This is your chance Jake, once you kiss her she'll know. _

I lean my head down for my lips to interact with hers. Her eyes closed shut, for a moment I was sure that this is what she wanted to. As her lips parted open, and I was about to taste them, I stopped myself. _This isn't right, and maybe this isn't fair to me, but it's definitely not fair to her. I want her to figure it out in her own time, to love me when she's ready. Though it was tearing me inside, that's how much I love her. I love her so much; I don't want to hurt her._ So instead of kissing her I say.

"Happy New Years" I take a step back from her. And she fluttered her eyes open.

"Jake?"

"We should go, it's late. I'm sorry." I tell her. I grabbed her bag and hanged it to her. She took it from my hands slowly. The expression on her face was heart stretching. She looked confused and at the point of crying.

"Um, no it's fine; it was just a misunderstanding I guess."

"Yea I suppose so" I guess something's are better left unexplained.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked poignantly, still standing in the dark.

"Sure Soph, good night." I stepped out of the door way as she grabbed her keys and looked the door. I watched her as she did so, and made sure she safety returned to her car.

I got into the rabbit and jetted off to La Push. The voices in my head were having an on going battle with each other. Maybe the kiss would have been a mistake, maybe it wouldn't have. But I guess I'll never know.

What's wrong with me? I asked myself, while driving home. I almost kissed Jake, and the thing that didn't make sense was that I wanted to. Every since I met him I wanted to. But those feelings were packed up in box in the back of my head, for my love for Blake and his benefit. So why was I so close in kissing him? And why the hell was he the one to stop it? I'm the one with the boyfriend, the commitment. I should have been the one to say "No, this isn't right". Why was I so drawn to him tonight?

Charlie isn't home so I head straight upstairs to fall onto my bed and drift away from my horrid thoughts. I slam the door shut when I enter and don't bother to turn on the lights. I looked to my left and saw Blake sitting in the chair to my computer desk. Startled, my heart jumps out of my chest.

"Damn Blake you scared me!" I hold my hand to my heart. I didn't realize that he wasn't moving. He didn't say anything, and that was what terrified me the most.

I walk slowly to his side; I kneeled down and notice he was staring straight at him self in the mirror.

"I'm a monster." He whispered to me. "Honey what are you talking about?"

"Soph look at me. I am nothing but a headiest, vicious monster."

"If you're a monster then I'm a monster."

"You are far from it"

"Blake, you're beautiful in my eyes, and the gentlest man I've ever met."

"I curse these hands for ever touching you." I sighed and dragged him to the bed with me.

"Come on, let lie down." I sat on the bed first and he rested his head on my shoulder.

"Now tell me everything, what happened? You went hunting today with your brothers' right?"

"Yes, all of us went."

"Well then what happened?"

"You have to promise not to get upset."

"I promise you Blake." I reassured him, what ever it was I promise.

"They didn't want to go very far, because we had to switch turns. So we only went a couple of miles away. They all found a deer to attack. So I had to go search for one on my own. I was only a couple of miles away from them, not very far. I was fortunate because I found a herd. I also found a dirt road, and it led to a house."

"Okay" He hesitated before continuing and I feared the worst was yet to come. It wasn't that I was afraid of him, I was more afraid of what he had done.

"There was this family I suppose who lived there. In the house I guess everyone had gone out for the day. But there was this little girl who was about…thirteen maybe. She was so pretty and she smelled so delicious. She didn't see me, and I didn't have enough time to control my thirst. I…I pounced before I realized what I had done. She was petrified, she screamed for her life. And…And I I just I didn't meant to, it was an accident."

I always thought that Blake did a great job controlling his hunger. I never expected for him to do something like this. I never thought, there would be a time were he would slip. One side of me was pissed at him, one contained pure sympathy and the other was scared shitless for what he did next.

"Uh, did you change her?"

"Uh…No I didn't, I cleared her out before there was enough blood. She she's dead." I knew Blake must have been hating himself at the moment, and lashing out at him was not a suitable option. All I could think of doing was to comfort him. But how when he did the same thing that the vampire who changed me did?

"Did anyone see you?"

"No I don't think so. Not that I was aware of."

"What did you do with her?"

"There was nothing I could do."

"Blake!"

"What was I suppose to do, my brothers said they took care of it."

"I I just don't know what to say to you right now. I'm not that angry, I'm just confused. This was a one time slip up. Ugh I should have been there with you."

"No I think I would have felt worse."

"But I could have stopped you!"

"I understand the things you have to do, I get it. But Sophie I really need you now, more than ever."

"Blake I'll always be here for you? Okay I love you."

"I love you too, so so much."

So far for a fresh start. Happy New Years! Ugh this sucks. Why for once can things be easy going?

--

Omg it's really late and I have to get to bed, I want to sleep!

I hoped everyone liked it! Did you? Tell me. It's getting juicy huh? I don't think its not going to get anymore juicy until a few chapters more (maybe one or two more before the juicy parts come again). I did this all for you, thanks for the reviews.

**Broken (Lifehouse)**. One song for now.


	22. February Rain

Are you loving the Twilight Madness? I know I am.

Thanks for the reviews. I feel so much support. Okay I don't think I ever believed anyone who told me junior year is hard. But now that I am living it, it is so stressful. And I have to pay for so many things this year. I'm officially broke. Well I still don't know what I want to be. But I think I made my decision for which state I want to go to college in. Its either here in California or Texas (My home away from here), I think it's…Texas! Yea I didn't see that one coming. Ha-ha

Again, sorry for the wait and the fact that it is such a short chapter!

There is a part two to this, but you guys waited long enough.

Note: I am not the author of Twilight or anything remotely related to it. I am just a fan expanding my imagination.

**Chapter 20**

**February Rain**

_**Sophie's **_

In my head, a dream recurs ever so often. Ever since Jake and I finalized our plans to go and meet my grandparents, I've been having these day dreams about them. I would imagine that once I rang the doorbell, my grandma would open the door and then slam it once she got a good look at my face.

"Are you scared?" Jacob asked me, while I was driving to the address Billy gave me.

"No, not really just nervous. I've heard stories of how she was a horrible person and how my grandpa was an asshole. I don't know… it's just…just. I want them to know who I am."

"They will when you let them and they'll love you, I promise." He gave me a small smile and grabbed my hand. I took a breath and let it escape my lungs out my nose.

"Did I say thanks for coming with me?" I turned to steal a glance before I had to face the road again.

"About five times now." He chuckled while changing the station on the radio.

"Thanks Jacob."

"Sure, sure" Jake finally settled on a station, turned out it wasn't to his liking.

"Oh I love this song!" I spoke out.

"Lucky? You like this song?" Jake asked turning down the volume.

"Yea, why you don't?"

"I guess Jason Mraz is okay. It's personally too slow for my better taste."

"Oh well I'm sorry I don't like Slipknot!"

"I do not like slipknot! I'll admit that _Lucky _has pretty good lyrics but its all sap."

"I can't talk music with you."

"Yea, it's an endless battle, and you'd lose." He grinned and turned back to the radio dial.

"Why is everything a game to you Jacob Black?"

"Sophia Swan, if you haven't noticed life is a game, a game to achieve what ever we desire."

"Okay, you, Quil and Embry need to lay off on the video games." Jacob scuffed and leaned further down in his seat, releasing my hand from his strong grip.

I drifted to the dream again. I've always wanted the type of grandmother who would tuck me in bed at night or bake me cookies just for the hell of it, or because I asked her to. Endless questions stream in my head. Will she like me? Will my grandfather like me? What the hell what I thinking? What am I doing?

Turn left and then make a right near the dirt path. _Okay I can do this._ We came up to white and brown cottage like house. There was a garden in the front filled with roses. It was built with wood but with the moist grass it complimented the flowers. There were five steps to the door and on the side of the house there was a dog tied to a tree. The dog tried to get up but he was too heavy to do so. He began barking at Jake and I. Jake made howling sounds and faces at the poor, brown and heavy set dog.

"Jake stop!"

"He started it."

"Such a child, dude I can't take you no where can I?"

I turned back to the blue door and rang the bell. Behind it there was a loud ruffle. After five seconds the door was opened by an elderly woman. She was about my height with long black and grey hair twisted in a braid. She wore a light blue sweater and black sweat pants. Her eyes we're dark brown, they drifted from me to Jake. Her facial features were gentle, they way a grandmother was expected to look.

"May I help you?" she asked while managing to find her glasses, they were clearly on her head. I couldn't help but chuckle a little. I pointed to the top of her head and she got my gesture.

"Hello I'm Sophia Swan and this is-"

"Hold on dear did you say Swan? As in Vanessa Swan?" She curiously asked, look at me carefully.

"Yes, she was my mother."

"Was?" Her voice wasn't anywhere near harsh. Her voice was sweet and soft just about a whisper.

"She and my brother," I managed, took a breath before I continued and looked a Jake who nodded his head, "Nathan died a few months ago." Her face showed great sympathy, and disbelief, enough for her not to say it.

"Sophia? As in my son's daughter?"

"Yes."

"My I haven't seen you since you were born. It's been to long, my child I am glad you could come. Please come in, its cold out here."

My grandfather was the first thing I noticed in the house, aside from the lazy cat, which was lying on the couch. I learned that my grandfather's name was Mingan and my grandmother's name was Donoma, he just like her was gentle. He was so full of energy and charm. A recliner chair was what he was sitting in watching wheel of fortune. Which made me laugh and Jake did as well. When I extended my hand forward he grabbed it and pulled me into a bear hug. My grandmother came behind and hugged me from the back. I'll admit at first I was a little spectacle but releasing that emotion, I gave in and tightened my grip around them. If feel perfect, it was as if there were no words that needed to be said, that everything so how would be okay. After letting go and thinking about how happy I was at the moment, pressed even more hatred that I had on my so called father. How in the world could he have kept me away from these people? Who even though only met me once, knew so much about me already? How my grandma knew my favorite color was blue and my favorite drink was hot chocolate? Which she made, for me. I felt tears streaming down my face, which Jake helped remove by pressing my head into his shoulders. "Thanks" I whispered to him. He walked over to the couch with me; while my grandmother settled the hot chocolate. I call heaven on the table in front of us. I explained to her what I have been up to, and how my parents left and died. I told her just about everything I could, except for being a vampire of course. I did tell them that I was a werewolf, as was Jake, and almost literally my grandpa jumped out of his seat and yelped in joy. It was hard to understand that he was happy I was a wolf. They asked about Jacob and of course they made the assumption anyone could easy mistake.

"How long have you and this fine young man been together?" My grandmother asked innocently, but smirking behind her cup of coco. "Oh, no Jake and I are only friends." I said chuckling as Jake joined in. "Yes, Soph and I are nothing more than that."

I couldn't help but notice the uncertainty in Jacob's tone, as if his statement was more of a question.

---------------------------------------------------------

So part two will come soon. When? I have no clue, but I am trying. Thanks


	23. Breakfast with Family

Twilight was AWESOME! I loved it! Compared to the book it wasn't as good, but it did a great job. I loved every scene with Taylor/Jacob, he was amazing!

Thanks for the reviews! And I hope you enjoy this post.

**Reminder: I am not the author and I have relation to Twilight, I don't own anything but the characters I create.**

**Chapter 21**

**Breakfast with the Family**

_**Sophia**_

"Because Sophie already has a boyfriend." Jacob said (while) eating the batch of cookies that now replaced the hot chocolate.

"Oh you do? Do I possibly know him?" My grandmother said, looking surprised.

"Um, I don't think so." I replied to her, as she nodded.

"He's a Vampire." Blurted Jacob! No! I could see the veins in my grandfather's arms throbbing and his heavy breathing began. _Jacob Black I am going to kill you!_

"He is a what?" My grandfather almost yelled to me. Yet another person who doesn't like vampires. And maybe I can see why, but would that mean they wouldn't love me?

"Thanks a lot Jacob." I angrily whispered over to him, who just smiled in return and said, "No problem"

"I'm a vampire too." I stood up; my grandfather stood up from his chair, while my grandmother held her heart to her chest and sighed. Since the cat is out of the bag; I should confess and tell them. Who knows maybe they can accept it.

"I got turned into one when I ran away. I didn't choose to be one, it just happened. I never wanted it. And neither did he, but he is good. He is trying to be a vegetarian as am I."

"A vegetarian? Sophie I forbid this-" He was about to say.

"No, I won't let that happen, you can dislike this as much as you want. Out of all due respect, and I do value your opinion but I lov- care about him, so much." As I finished I studied his facial expressions turn from anger to understanding, but somehow I knew he wasn't going to give this up.

"I want to meet him."

"What?"

"He is right Sophia; we should meet him, if you feel that strongly about him." Donoma stood up from her chair and went to stand next to Mingan, placing an arm around on his back. I just met them and now they want to meet my boyfriend. Did they have that authority?

"Yes, it shall be a breakfast tomorrow you, him, me, your grandmother, and Jacob." Jacob's eyes shot up the second he heard his name being called.

"Well I don't know about that." said Jacob unpleasantly.

"Well, see Jacob and Blake don't get along-"

"He can suck it up and we can invite Billy and Charlie as well." Mingan said smiling.

"Yes, this is splendid I haven't seen or heard from either Billy or Charlie in ages, it would be nice to catch up." I know she went along with my grandfather's plan, because soon she matched the cheesy smile he was wearing.

"Perfect." I said sarcastically.

After saying our _goodbyes_ and "_I'll visit next weeks"_, when Jacob and I got in the car I slowly let out a few heavy breathes. He turned toward me, smiling.

"Well, that was fun. See everything turned out just fine-" I started punching his arm as hard as I could so that it would hurt him even more, though it began hurting me.

"Owww, ouch Sophie stop!" he pleaded.

"Why? Why did you have to run your fat mouth and tell them? I wanted to wait."

"They would have found out sooner or later. I just decided sooner for you."

"Jacob, seriously it's like sometimes you don't get it at all. I told you I was scared of them not liking me. That included telling them about vampires. You of all people should know, never mention vampires to natives." I turned my face away from him, because I couldn't bare to see his expression.

"I'm sorry it's just. I wasn't thinking, out of nowhere it came out of my mouth." I could feel him staring at me, with those eyes.

"It's fine. Just can you promise me something?" I asked, turning back to face him.

"Sure Soph."

"I need your support, you're my best friend, and I have to count on you. Just let's promise we are on the same page, okay?" I pleaded with him to agree. I couldn't have any more repeats of this. As if Charlie wasn't bad enough? I have this strong feeling that my grandfather would be worse, plus Billy is going to there.

"I promise you, and I won't say anything tomorrow. I'll try to be on my best behavior. But you know Billy and Charlie won't be." He laughed, and I followed after, before confirming that he was right.

"Yea, I know they will definitely not be."

The morning I have been dreading ever since last night when I told Billy and Charlie that my grandparents wanted to meet for breakfast and to meet Blake. Charlie laughed out loud, as well did Billy. And yes of course they were going to be there, they wouldn't possibly miss Blake's discomfort for the world. With those two, I'd known they were going to set up some kind of diabolical plan to ruin any chance of Blake and I. Billy was of course all up for it, because he as well as Charlie disliked Blake, but for a totally different reason. Blake didn't typically like the idea of meeting the people I considered family, he knew too well were this was heading. He especially loathed the idea of Jacob attending, but I promised that Jacob was going to be on his best behavior.

Blake was lying down next to me, while I was thinking of plans to get us out of this mess.

"They aren't going to like me." Blake looked at me, with a neutral tone.

"That doesn't matter, all the matters is the way I feel about you." I took his hand, massaging it so that some heat could rub off on him.

"But they're your family; of course you're going to listen to them."

"I love you, nothing else matters. It's my life, not theirs. I can only choose who I love."

"Are you sure you aren't supposed to be with that mutt?" Referring to Jacob.

"If I was do you think I'd be here with you right now? You need to get over him. He is just my best friend. Please drop it." I couldn't think of that possibility, because thinking about it would actually make a difference in how things are supposed to be. Maybe I was supposed to be with Jacob, if we are always attracted to each other. But then what was I doing with Blake? I couldn't have imprinted on Blake could I? Or maybe I imprinted on Jacob? But then wouldn't Jake and I be together by now? I made a mental note to talk to Sam about this later.

"Soph! Its time to go! Charlie yelled from the stairway.

I turned my head to Blake and asked, "You ready for your death?" He turned his head fast, with his wide eyes. "I'm just kidding."

"Oh, because I thought you were serious." He asked while opening my door for me to go through.

"Huh, unless Charlie brings his gun." I smiled over to Blake, "I'm kidding, come on."

I couldn't believe the nerve of Charlie. How could he have made Blake sit in the back with the steel bars separating me from him?

"Don't you want to put on your seat belt boy?" Charlie commanded, while looking at Blake through his rear view mirrors.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Mr. Swan." Blake apologized while buckling his seat belt.

"Isn't it that the reason why you got pulled over a few months back? And its Chief Swan to you." Charlie snared to Blake, who just kept a blank stare on in disbelief.

"Charlie!" I greeted with my teeth.

"Actually it was for speeding." Blake said back to Charlie! Wow I didn't think Blake had it in him to talk to Charlie like that.

"Oh, like that's any better!"

"We're here!" I interrupted, as we pulled into the lot of a little know Café that Charlie loves to get to go orders from. Jacob and Billy were already by the front doors waiting for us as while as my grandparents. Jacob smiled and waved as I got out of the car, but once he saw Blake the smile disappeared. Charlie went over to Jacob and Billy first.

"Jacob the son in law I've always wanted! Why Sophie doesn't fancy you I wonder, since she apparently had bad choices in men." Of course Jacob laughs and agrees until I glare at him, in which he stops. I saw hello to him and Billy, as I pull Blake closer to me and whisper words of encouragement in his ear. "Billy you remember Blake, right?" I asked Billy, with a sweet smile that translates as to _be nice to him, please_.

"Ah yes, the boy who exceeds the speed limits."

"Nice to meet you again, sir." I turned towards my grandparents and give each a bear hug. It's been a day and I'll ready I missed them. I suck up to my grandmother hoping she will switch over to my defense line.

"Grandpa, grandma I'd like for you to meet Blake. Blake this is my grandfather Mingan Muall and my grandmother Donoma Muall."

"Hello, I am so glad to meet you all. You are all Sophie can talk about."

"Nice to meet you, young man." My grandmother greeted Blake and shook his hand. Yes! She is on my side. My grandfather eyed him up and down with a bitter stare and turned toward Jacob, he whispered. "Couldn't see have picked someone a little better?"

"Let's go eat now!" I pulled Blake with me throw the doors of the Café.

Constant stares were given to Blake while we were waiting for our food to come.

Billy, Charlie, and Mingan were chatting amongst themselves, while I was talking to my grandmother. Jacob and Blake were looking opposite directions from each other. I looked over at Blake and Jacob's knuckles and they were popping out of both of them. Once the food arrived we began to chow down. Jacob and I were half way done with our plates when everyone started to eat.

"Do you not like to eat?" My grandfather asked Blake rudely.

"Oh, no my parents cooked me up a big meal before I came."

"So you're just going to waste food?"

"Mingan!' My grandmother pleaded with my grandfather, "be nice."

I leaned over to Blake who was sitting next to me.

"Can you?" Blake stared at me in disbelief.

"Sophie!" He whispered for my ears only.

"Please! You can throat it up later."

"Why is he anorexia?" Jacob asked who, was also sitting next to me across from my grandparents, Billy and Charlie, who thankfully didn't hear.

"Jacob!"

"Right, sorry."

"So Blake, how did you and my granddaughter meet?" Mingan asked Blake amused.

"Well, my friend Amber set us up on a blind date-" I started.

"Honey, I asked Blake." He said sweetly to me, and then changed his tone when he asked Blake again.

"We met through our friends."

"And where did you take her?"

"I took her to a restaurant-"

"Did you actually eat there?"

"You know Blake I'd be more than happy to eat your plate for you." I turned the discussion towards me and off of Blake.

"Here honey, I could only eat the meat." He passed his plate.

"Figures," Billy said as my grandfather nodded his head, yet again Charlie was clueless.

Jacob leaned over to me and said, "See, my dad is worse than me." I snared at him and finished Blake's plate. "I'm sorry" I whispered to Blake, who just smiled and nodded.

After everyone was finally done and the worse was over with, I walked Blake to the bathroom so he could throw up the food he ate. Once he came out of the men's room, I gave him a napkin to help with the stench.

"I'm so sorry. I should have ordered rare for you."

"Don't worry, for you its all worth it."

"You need to know, that no one is going to change my mind on how I feel about you, okay? They are my family as are you." I gave him a soft kiss and hugged him. He hugged me back and held on tighter. We left the café catching up with everyone else, when my grandfather wanted to speak with Blake alone. I insisted to come with them, but Blake was the one to let go of me and talk with my grandpa.

Mingan kept his distance from Blake. You could see the temper Mingan created with the ughs let out of his mouth along with the heavy breathing. Just to make sure things weren't going a twisted turn I tapped into Mingan's memory of the conversation.

"_I do not want you to date my granddaughter do you understand me?"_

"_I understand you, but I can't keep Sophie away from me. She chose me on her own. I'm sorry sir but I don't see how that is possible."_

"_Find a way!"_

I ran over to them and put an arm around Blake's arm.

"Everything going on okay?"

"Yup everything is fine." Blake said smiling to me.

My grandfather stalked away towards my grandmother.

"You stood up to him?"

"I did it for you."

"And I love you for it!" I gave him a quick kiss and walked with him back to the crowd.

"I forgot about that, it completely slipped my mind." A sarcastic Jacob said.

"Forgot what Jake?" I asked curiously.

"The Quileute Parade, its today and the Clearwater's are attending it, they wanted all of us to go and support Seth and Leah." Billy told us.

"Oh, we should all go!" My grandmother stated.

"That's a great idea." Charlie said as he started heading for the cruiser, while everyone else was heading for their own cars, "Sophie you coming?"

"Um," I turned to Blake and smiled, "no, I think I am going to stay with Blake."

Everyone eyed Charlie, probably expecting him to take charge and force me beyond my will to attend the parade with them. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Billy nudging Jake.

Jacob spooked up, "Actually Soph, Leah asked if you could help her with her costume." Which was a totally lie, I saw. But knowing these people, and their endless efforts for me to leave with them, I turned to Blake.

"Go ahead; spend time with your family." He demanded me.

"You're sure?"

"Yes, of course go."

"Tonight as usual?"

"I'll be there."

"Okay I'll see ya later, love you, bye."

"Love you." I heard him say, as I headed towards Charlie's car.

I wish I had gone with Blake, because I wouldn't have to hear from Billy and Mingan how much Blake is a bad influence and I could get everyone and myself in grave danger. And they even mentioned Sam, threatening me that they were going to tell him!

Jacob helped a little, he and I sneaked away from everyone else, including the parade itself. We didn't talk about what happened earlier, it was just useless chatter to anyone, but to me these were the best conversations with him. When we talk about everything and nothing at all, our own personal _Jake and Soph banter_.

----------------------------

Review Please!


	24. Suprising Sophie

**So I am trying to expand my writing abilities, so therefore I will be adding more detail and adding length to the characteristics of Jacob and Sophia, when I am writing each of there point of views.**

**Thanks for the support. **

**I don't own anything, except for the characters I made. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 22**

**Surprising Sophie!**

**_Jacob_**

Valentine's sucked. One single red rose doesn't compare to a whole dozen of them. Like I said Valentine's sucked and I don't want to talk about it.

Though everything seemed in order, I felt like a cracked egg, my temper was flaring up faster than fireworks; I was all over the place. I've never been so paranoid in my life. But everything seemed to go wrong each time I thought of them. I woke up at five in the morning, got dressed, and decorated the house (as neat as I could), with the help of the pack, which is saying enough. I assigned different things to people and yet those things weren't done. Emily cooked the food which she was setting up. Leah and Seth were in charge of the balloons and the cake, which they were still not here with yet! Sam went to get the extra things we needed for the food. Quil and Embry were in charge of rounding up the guest and setting the streamers. Charlie and Billy were doing nothing but watching us all rush around the house. Everyone slowly started to arrive, though they were all late_! Is it ready hard to get here at 12 o'clock am? No! I don't think it is!_

Once everything was for sure in order, I hushed everyone up and grabbed the phone from the kitchen.

"Everyone quiet! I'm calling her right now!" I dialed her house number and it rang three times, three times more impatient I was becoming, and then suddenly.

"Hello?" She answered in a rush.

"Happy Birthday Soph!"

"Ah, thanks Jake."

"So, I was wondering, what are you doing today?" Hoping she wasn't going to be with him today.

"Um, I don't really know. Amber and Steven said they wanted to take me out to dinner later, but other than that nothing is finalized. Why?" she asked curiously.

"Well, I wanted to give you my present, I'd go over there but I'm helping Billy with something. Can you come over?"

"Sure! I'd love too and hey have you seen Charlie? He usually leaves a note saying where he is going but he didn't." I looked over at Charlie and gave him a thumb up.

"No, nothing. Haven't heard from him." I lied through my teeth.

"Ah, Okay, then I'll be there in twenty minutes. I'll see you there."

"Okay, see ya in twenty." I hung up the phone back on the receiver.

"We have twenty minutes!"

Billy told me that if I was going to have a party for her that I had to play the host. That I'd have to do everything and that he wasn't going to help with it, not only because he was in a wheelchair. But I never actually believed him! Yes, I did everything. All the old people just sat in their seats watching the game or watching all of us scrabble in place. Next time they won't be invited. Finally Leah and Seth arrived with the cake. My heart set back to a normal speed when I saw the cake. That was one of the things that weren't ruined. I picked out a two layer vanilla strawberry cake that imprinted "**Happy 17****th**** Birthday Sophia!"** Two layers, because I knew how many people we going to be there, and eleven of those people eat more than three times than normal.

I heard her car drive up. I made sure everyone parked a street down. I whispered for everyone to find a spot to hide. I walked out of the house to go and greet her.

Oh no! Okay well to me she looked beautiful, even though she was wearing sweats, sneakers, a blue shirt and her hair was down in her light curls. She is going to kill me when she gets her surprise.

"Soph!" I jogged up to her and gave her a tight hug.

"You look beautiful." I said to her pushing back a loose curl upon her face. She giggled and disagreed.

"Pssh, your just saying that. And you know what? I don't care if it's my birthday, I can dress up any way I want." I couldn't help but chuckle. Might as well as get a laugh out now, because there will be screams later.

"Sure, sure Soph."

"So, where's my present huh? It's handmade right?"

"Of course, only the cheap stuff for you." I pulled my arm over her shoulders, as we reached towards the door. I took a breath and turned the knob. We smiled at each other and stepped through the doorway.

Lights! Camera! Action!

"SURPRISE!" Everyone in the room screamed.

It was obvious Sophie was downright shocked. Her beautiful eyes were huge and her mouth hung open. Soon enough everyone came to embrace the birthday girl. A smiled spread across my face when she looked to me smiled and said "Thank you". She also noticed what she was wearing and gave me a death glare, which I knew I was in trouble, but this was all worth it. Her happiness is my happiness.

_**Sophia**_

I would have never expected that. I knew Jacob was hiding something, but I never thought it was going to be that big. Everyone I cared for was there (well almost everyone), Charlie and Mrs. Clearwater?, Amber, Steven, Alexia, Seth, Leah, Colin, Brady, Quil, Claire, Paul, Embry, Jared, Kim of course as well, Sam, Emily made the food which was delicious, Billy and, my grandmother and grandfather couldn't stop praising Jacob for pulling everything off.

I couldn't believe he did this all for me. I was truly grateful; it was the best surprise I've ever gotten.

When we were doing with the delicious cake, that Jake picked out I started to unwrap presents, apparently no one got the hand made gift idea. I got a lot of cool new things, like a new suitcase, its blue!

Two of the best gifts I got were the ones from Charlie and Jacob.

I opened Jacob's first by demand.

The present was in the form of a small box with blue wrapping paper. I shook it just to guess what was inside, I slowly unwrapped the gift, much to everyone's impatient-ness.

I opened the lid of the box only to be face with the most stunning handmade gift I've ever gotten in my whole life. It was simple and that's all it needs to be. I didn't want diamonds or pearls, but a simple, cute, silver chain, with beading, necklace with a locked shape heart and key. I loved it so much, I insisted for Jake to put it on me. I took it out of the box and gave it to him. I pulled my hair up and waited until his hands stroked my neck and clipped the necklace together, he ran his hand over the necklace, making sure it was in the right place. I turned around and hugged him as tightly as I could.

"Jacob, I love it! It's so pretty. You actually made this?" I asked bewildered, it was too good to be handmade.

"Yea, I did. I had the extra chain, the hard part was trying to find and put together the rest." He told me, with a smile spread across his face.

"Its beautiful, I absolutely adore it. Thank you so much." Everyone started to huddle around me and see the present I'd make sure to treasure forever.

"It's so beautiful!" people where saying.

"Wow, Jacob you have great hands, I bet you could do a lot with them." Amber said out loud before she realized what she had said.

"I mean- ugh, it's really good." Everyone around us busted out laughing, and Jake turned a bright red.

"Ah, Jake someone is actually complimenting you, that's a first." Leah teased, while Jake scuffed it off. Everyone one went back to their seats, when the excitement died down. I turned to Jacob standing next to me and gave him the extra key. He looked down at the metal object, puzzled.

"Just in case I can't open my heart, I want you to keep the key."

"Wouldn't you want to give it to Bl-"

"Blake didn't make this for me did he? It belongs to you."

"Sophie, that had to be the cheesiest thing I've heard you say."

"It's true, I wouldn't be saying it if it wasn't!" I laughed because he was laughing at me.

"Well, it looks like now I have the key," he was gesturing over to his key necklace that I had given to him for Christmas, he was still wearing it, yea everyday, "and you hold the heart."

"Now Jake, that is the cheesiest thing I've heard you say."

Why couldn't it have been that simple though? Jake holds the key and I hold the heart. But what I've learned the most this past year is that life isn't that simple and it can't be easy. If things weren't such a challenge then we wouldn't be as strong as we are today.

Most times I wish it were just Jake and I. So that disapprovals and disappointments wouldn't be in the way. But yet wasn't that the point of life? Is Blake and I are a challenge that needs to be overcome, or are we meant to break through everyone's judgment of us?

"Okay, Soph, here is my present. I hope you like it sweetie." Charlie handed it to me, gave me a side huge and kissed my head. I pre-thanked him and starting unwrapping yet another box. But the difference between the two was that this box was less hallow. My faced smiled and I opened the box, before I could get through the wrapping, out of the blue a phone rang. I looked up and ask, "Isn't anyone going to get that?" I laughed, how odd and out of nowhere.

"That's no one's phone." Leah said, smiling.

I turned back to the box and took off the white wrapping to reveal a phone with Charlie's name and picture on the screen.

"Answer it" Embry said.

I picked up the phone, pressed talk and held it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked nervous, and I didn't know why. I've wanted a phone, but I never really thought about that.

"Happy Birthday Soph." Charlie said through the phone. I screamed because it was real, I finally got a phone. This may not seem as surprising, but this was me and I never had a phone before, this was really big to me.

"I know it's not handmade, but think of this as a need not a want." I ran over to Charlie and gave him a big bear hug. Repeatedly I'd say thank you to him and that I was extremely grateful. With all these gifts, it showed how truly loved I was which caused water works to sprout out.

All the girls ran over to me, asking _what's wrong_ and crying with me, it was pretty pathetic but I liked it.

I ran outside passing Sam who was going back in the house.

"Happy Birthday Sophie"

"Thank you, so much. Tell Emily I appreciated it and thanks for the gift."

"No problem Sophie, you deserve it. You coming back inside?"

"Um, in a minute. I've got to make a phone call, thanks."

As he left I pulled out my new shiny midnight blue flip phone with a keyboard. Out of pure memory, I dialed Blake's number.

"Hello?" He said relaxed.

"Hey Sexy!"

"Um, who is this?" He asked worriedly.

"Your fantasy girl, I've been waiting at the hotel for an hour now." I said seductively.

"I told you not today! It's my girlfriend's birthday!"

"WHAT!?"

"I'm just kidding babe, I know it's you." He told me laughing on the other end.

"God, don't scare me like that. I almost had a heart attack!"

"While maybe you'll think twice about messing with me."

"How did you know it was me?"

"I know your voice."

"Stalker!"

"So whose phone are you calling from?"

"Mine! Charlie bought me a phone!"

"Finally, now I have a way to call you without running into him. Hey, but that goes beyond your handmade policy."

"Charlie says it's a need, not a want. And what Charlie says goes, ha-ha."

"Babe, when am I going to see you? It's your birthday and I can't even spend it with you."

"I know, but there isn't a way this party is going to end anytime soon."

"Party? Your having a party and didn't invite me?" he acted hurt.

"One, its in La Push, and two, I didn't throw it Jake surprised me. He did everything, it was amazing!"

"Great."

"Hey don't be like that."

"Fine, but tomorrow you and me all day? I have to give you my present."

"Please don't make it a party."

"Ha, I'll try not to."

"Looks like I got to get back. I love you so much, don't forget that, I'll see ya tomorrow bright and early, okay?"

"yup, bright and early. I love you, bye my sweet."

"Bye my sour." I ended the call and then saved Blake's number. I ran back inside and faced the rest of what was to come. Bring it on!

* * *

**So the whole depth didn't work out that well, ha-ha. Hope you thought this Chapter was cute! Believe me you are going to want to read the next one. It's one of the moments you've been waiting and wishing for. Believe me! Look in my profile for the picture of Sophie's birthday gift from Jacob.**


	25. Midnight Melody

**PrincessDrea**: Really? I actually thought of it on the spot. Lol. Thanks for all the reviews, and your constant and endless support. Lol love ya girly.

**BiTcHy CuPcAk3**:Ha-ha I love your screen name for one. Two: I am so glad you "you love it love it love it!" Wow, all morning, now that is dedication totally wish I had your will power. Yup, Jacob was so sexy omg, the scene where he sees Bella on the bench at prom; I seriously wanted to rip his shirt off! Lol I didn't know what had come over me.

Yes, whenever I saw Emmett I want to give him a big hug, plus he is so hot. The line when he says "Her name is Bella" that cracked me up. Yes, I won't disappoint Lol. Wow three times? Wow. Lol I love boy hunting! It's always a great game to play lol. Hoped you had fun!

**fizz3221**: All I can say is most likely Lol. I don't want to give too much away. But if they do they will be in about ten more chapters or so, I don't know. Hoped that helped.

Here it is!!!!!!

One of the most anticipated moments ever! Sorry to disappoint but this isn't the moment were Sophie gets with Jacob. I know, I wish that could happen sooner, being that I am the writer, but I need this space, trust me you won't regret it. All this stuff adds depth.

So Blake is going to show Sophie his present. Hmm, I wonder what it is. Ha-ha

**Note: I don't own anything, except for the characters I made. **

**The songs used for this chapter don't belong to me. **

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**Midnight Melody**

**Sophia**

Waking up the smell of bacon is one of the ways I'd love to wake up to in the morning. The air was very breezy and the smell of fog, filled my nostrils taking as much in as I possibly could. Rain was hitting the roof lightly, which at first wasn't eerie until I realized that Charlie's house isn't hollow enough to hear the rain and Charlie never cooks. I rubbed my eyes together adjusting to the light. I sat up and stretched, and noticed that I slept on the couch. I walked over towards the kitchen, following the beautiful smell.

The sight was unbelievable to see, Jacob Black microwaving bacon. I gushed out laughing, falling to the floor and holding on to my stomach. The pain was too much, and so I composed myself and tried to stand up, but failed to do so.

"Ha-ha, yea it's so funny." Jacob sarcastically called out to me and rolled his dark eyes.

"Jake do you not know how to use the stove?"

"I tired but it almost caught on fire." He told me ashamed. I thought it was cute and pathetic, but very cute. I looked over towards the sink and noticed his failed attempt of frying bacon.

"Hey well, at least you made it right? It should still taste good."

"I made them for you as an post birthday breakfast."

"Just bacon?"

"Unless you prefer burnt pancakes then, bacon is all we can get."

"All you can make apparently."

"Hey, I can make cereal."

"Oh, yes I almost forgot there for a second."

"I make a mean cereal." He passed me a plate of bacon, which I devoured before I could have the chance to sit down, yup I was that hungry.

"Where is everyone?" I check around the room and no one else was there.

"Charlie had to go to work early. Billy is asleep. And everyone else went home last night."

"Did Charlie stay over too?"

"Yea, he slept on the floor."

"What I would have gave him the couch."

"I told him I could move you to sleep in my room with me, but apparently he didn't like the idea too much. So he took the floor."

"Stubborn as always Charlie." I watched as Jake gobbled up his plate of bacon as I did. He observed me and smiled. I took his plate and mine, dropped them in the sink, while Jake came over to get a glass of water. I leaned into him and gave him a hug. "Thank you for everything Jacob. I really appreciate it."

"You're my best friend Soph, it's my job."

"I don't do enough for you."

"I'm fine with what I get."

"But if you ever need anything, you'd tell me right? Even if I had to give you my liver to save your life?"

"Yea, I'd tell you Soph. But trust me I don't need your liver."

"But you'd tell me if you did."

"I wouldn't let you give up your liver for me."

"Ugh, see Jake."

"Fine sure, sure. Okay happy?"

"Pleased."

I leaned into give my best friend another hug, until I distinguished the time on the moon shaped clock. It was nine. Oh I am so late.

"Ah, I got to go. I almost forgot! See ya Jake." I got my stuff, ran out of the door as fast as I could, got in my car and jammed back to Forks.

Once I parked into the driveway I caught Blake and his car across the street. I quickly ran to him and started to apologize, but he wouldn't have it.  
"I know Soph, its okay. I don't want to hear about it." He stated hastily. "Just hurry and get changed, you smell horrible."

"Sorry, I'll be right out."

As I was running inside the house to spray perfume on me and change from my sweats, I had the felling of guilt washed over me.

How many times have I given Blake the same alibi? _Oh I was at Jake's._ No wonder he was in a fowl mood. If Blake had some other best friend than Daniel who was a girl, wouldn't I be jealous beyond compare? It isn't fair to him, but that shouldn't mean I should decrease the amount of time I spend with Jake. I am in the pack and so is Jacob, does that mean that the pack comes before anything?

I got in Blake's car and he automatically drove before I got settled in. After a couple of minutes driving, Blake sluggishly started to ease up. He still wouldn't tell me where we were going or what my surprise was. I gave up after a few tries.

Once we came to a long road, which forced him to slow down. He stopped the car for a moment and turned towards me.

"Sophie, you know how much I love you. The love for you can go on forever and I hope it does," Was he proposing? "But I feel as if…to you I come second." No? Thank God! Wait is he dumping me? Wait what? "For a while now, I understood that friends, family the pack and your job were important, but I always came second compared to them all. I put you first before anything. I know you can't do that same, so I'm asking you now before we go any further."

"Blake you know that I can't put all the things I love in order of which I love them…" I didn't even understand what I was saying. Everything he told me went to my head and other through my ears. Why did he have to make this confusing? And what was he talking about taking this further? How far does he want this to go?

"I love you, more than you can imagine. Isn't me loving you good enough?"

"Of course it is, but… just… don't leave me on the back burner, okay? If we are going to be together than I need to be in your life, as much as I can."

"Okay."

Okay, okay, okay was all that I could say. Because I really didn't understand why he needed me to make sure he was in my life. Wasn't that his responsibility?

"Okay." He grabbed my hand and kissed it before he put the car in drive.

"So will you tell me where we are going?"

"We're here."

We reached a house. A big white house. It was normal, which I guess wasn't what I had expected. Seriously I expected it to be creepy, dark and in the far end of the forest.

"Are we at your house?" What a redundant question to ask.

"Yes, we are. Sophie I want you to meet family." His family? He wants me to meet his family? Why? I mean so soon? I don't think I'm ready for that. It possibly can be way worse than him meeting my family.

"Um, are you sure, I don't think I'm so good with parents."

"Once they meet you they'll love you, I promise." He grabbed my hand and guided me to the front door. He opened it and led me through. His house was defiantly not how I would have imagined it. I would have more expected it to be Victorian and black.

Everything around the house was normal. There was art all around the house but no family pictures. It was inviting yet open spaced and exposed, which was surprisingly beautiful. Normal even, except for the hard furniture.

Out of the corner of my ears, I heard faint whispers coming from upstairs. Yes, the smell was unquestionably the scent of vampires.

Blake practically forced me up the stairs, beyond my will to restrain from going up.

His hand was on the lower part of my back, leading me to a sitting room were everyone of his family members were.

All eyes turned to me, surprised. All five of them, all five of their gorgeous golden eyes. This was the first time I perceived Blake's eyes that changed from green to gold since I first meet him.

One was the head vampire of his clan, very pale faced and handsome. His mate next to him seemed very nice but her face was plastered with dim smiles. Another was perhaps the most beautiful vampire I would ever see, she had blonde hair. But she didn't look at all excited to see me. The other opposite of her was tall, pale and big. He seemed to have a strong front but a teddy bear-ness to him. And last was a bronze haired and strong featured male with a gorgeous confusing look.

"This is Sophia, my girlfriend." Blake with a smile said to his family.

The big male, probably the eldest, leaned over to the blonde one and whispered "She smells good but-"

"Very unpleasant." The blonde one finished his sentence. I dared not to read their memories, I keep to myself until one of them started to speak.

I looked over at Blake who was observing his family, he looked disappointed. Finally the head vampire stepped forward and said,

"Hello I'm Cullen. This is my wife Esme, and these are my children, Rosalie, and my sons Emmett and Edward.

"Hi, it's very nice to meet all of you. Blake told me a lot about you." Well actually he didn't tell me their names and how many he had, all he said was what some of them liked to do and that was about it. But at the time I guess it was enough, apparently not.

"Too bad we can't say the same." The blonde one Rose something said with a nasty tone.

I looked back up at Blake, confused. "I didn't tell them about you. I wanted them to be surprised. I'm sorry." I've never been so uncomfortable before. Suddenly like a lighter my temper began to rise up. No, it wasn't that I felt uncomfortable but the fact that all this time I've been fighting for Blake and I, against my family, he never once mentioned me to them. I felt extremely disappointed in him. And I could understand right off the back that they didn't like me.

"Where are the others?" Blake asked looking at his mother.

"They went out hunting, it's their turn." There are others? Great.

No one said anything, all to hear was silence that made the situation even more uneasy, and all five of them looked from me to Blake. The bugs in my stomach began to create frenzies and they were no possible ways of controlling them. I need to do something, I couldn't keep standing there being judged and being to afraid to read what they thought. I held on to Blake's hand tighter, because he was the closest things I could grab.

"Um, Sophia why don't you go to the music room, Edward can take you to it." said Blake's mother.

I reluctantly let go of Blake's hand and walked behind Edward to the music room. I took a look at Blake who gave me a smile of encouragement, and I also gave the others small smiles as well.

I absolutely loved the music room; every type of instrument imaginable was centered in the room. Ones dated back in the 1800's. Some I never heard or seen before and all in mint condition. I pointed to the piano to ask Blake's brother if I could have permission to play it. A grand, black and sleek piano one that I could only see in my dreams. One, that I could dream of touching in a million years. Dream of my fingers slowly caressing the white and black keys. Listening to the sounds of the notes flowing through the room in an echo, filling my ears and to my brain. Making music that is what I missed so much. Playing the piano, that I haven't played in what could be misunderstood as forever; it was like reuniting with an old and forgotten friend, romancing about good, old and happy moments.

I never thought I'd miss a piano so much. I thought what had made me miss it, was that it reminded me of my mother and her constant banter of practicing the piano for an upcoming recital that I would have in upcoming weeks. So in a way it was like reuniting with her.

Edward gave me a nod of approval and I quickly sat on the black bench, inhaling the smell of wood. I pressed a key and felt a shiver spill down my spine, sending tingles of excitement. Edward sat on the bench next to me, studying my face, of multiple expressions of contentment. I was about to press another key, trying to remember a song that I once wrote for a no apparent reason, until I heard a yell from the room over. I sighed and let the song fly away from my brain.

"I'm sorry." He said in a whisper.

"Oh, no it's not your fault."

"It's my brothers, trust us we had no idea that your were coming, much less that you existed. We were all surprised. He has never done anything this clueless since, well… it's been awhile.

"Huh, I never thought of Blake like that."

"He is full of surprises."

I didn't mean to but I got curious to as what they were all saying, so I tapped into Edwards mind, it could of tapped into Blake's but he was too far away, it would have been faint.

"_Blake how insensitive of you. You could of mentioned that your were bring her over, or at least told us about her."Esme said._

"_Son, your mother is right. The poor girl must have been frightened."_

"_Doesn't she remind you of some one?" Emmett asked. "Someone we haven't seen in a long time?"_

"_She does." Esme replied. The blonde one turned to Blake and said to him._

"_I don't think you should be with her, there I said it." Rosalie spoke up._

"_Why? Because she is prettier and less bitchy then you?"_

"_No!…its just she is way to different there is something about her, the way she is easily tempered, it seriously bothers me.. She isn't human."_

"_No, she isn't. Wow Rose took a while. Maybe your blondness is finally kicking in."_

"_Blake shut up." Emmett said, ignoring Rose and Blake's disagreements. _Something told me that they normally don't ever fight, because rose was appalled at Blake's comment.

"_And no she isn't human. She is a vampire," Blake started out and every one else tensions were released, "And half werewolf." Everyone stared back at him inane. _

"_Blake, honey I'm not too sure that is such a good idea."Esme said._

"_We don't need anymore ties with werewolves." Emmett told him._

"_I forbid it." Rosalie flat out inserted her opinion. _

"_Rose I didn't ask you." he told them._

"_Carlisle what do you think?" Asked Rosalie. Everyone stared at Carlisle for his response._

"_Even if we all disapprove, Blake is still going to continue seeing her and being with her. Not that I disapprove of her I think she is a nice girl I'm just not to sure that the situation is the best idea for you."_

"_Thanks Carlisle, I respect your opinion. And your right I won't give her up. She has fought for me against her family and pack members. It was now my turn to fight for her I love her, Carlisle."_

"_I know son, I can see it, in your eyes."_

"_She is part of the Quileute mutts? Perfect just the ties we were trying to avoid. If she brings them by I swear I'll-"_

"_You wont touch her and she wouldn't bring the wolfs by, I'd make sure of that."_

I didn't really know what to make of the conversation, I was extremely in a happier mood that Blake had stood up for us, it brought pleasure to my heart.

"Do you think I remind them of someone?" I asked Edward, who was staring off in the ceiling.

"Sort of, you remind me a little of wife, Isabella Swan, before she was human."

"Isabella Swan? Your Edward?!" the same Edward that Jacob despises so much and the same Bella, my cousin who broke his heart.

"Yes you know her?"

"I'm Sophia Swan. I'm her cous-"

"Where is Edward?" I heard a sweet yet mellow voice asked from the other room. I followed Edward who was walking back to the sitting room. Three more people arrived. All backs turned to me, until Blake moved off to where I was standing with Edward, who went over to Bella and planted a kiss on her lips. She turned her head as well as the other two, to face me. Bella was absolutely beautiful unlike the plainness I had seen her before. Her hair bounced and her now red lips weren't pale anymore. Her face was pale as all the others and her eyes were golden just like the rest of the Cullen's. There was another girl who had the gracefulness as a fairy and cute cut short hair and a super sweet smile. The male was reserved and too himself. He mouth was shut with the same eyes and paleness of the fairy like girl. Bella's face lit up and she ran over to me, and gave me a hug, that completely took me by surprise. I didn't discern what I was supposed to do. Because being friendly with Edward and Bella was like betraying Jacob. I didn't hug back, she easily let go of me and smiled.

"It's nice to see you again Sophie. It's been to long."

"Yea" I said without an expression on my face I was sure.

"How have you been? Are your parents' visiting with you? Did you see Charlie? Wait what are you doing here?" Too many questions for me to comprehend what she wanted from me.

"Um, My parents are died I live with Charlie now." Well, for all that I knew my dad was dead, at least dead to me.

"Oh Soph I am so sorry and Charlie is he doing well?" She asked again, in a pitched that seemed as if she was scared to know the answer. Of course it didn't really matter to her about my parents because she hardly ever saw them, much less knew them.

"Better now that he isn't alone in the house all to him self, ordering pizzas and not washing his laundry." Is what I wanted to shout at her, but that would hurt her too much, and secretly in the back of my mind, for a split second because I didn't feel as if Edward was reading my mind, I was saving it all for Jacob. It wasn't that I hated Bella, I just didn't like the choices she made, and though her intentions were probably never to hurt anyone, she did, she hurt the ones I loved.

"Um, he is much better." _With out you! What kind of daughter are you? Up and leave telling him that you were living in Alaska with no phone reception, when this whole time you've been here. _But of course I didn't say that either. And yea, I saw exactly what she told him, because I read her mind.

"Bella you've met Sophia?" Blake asked clueless.

"Blake she's my cousin."

"You never told me your last name was Swan, much less you never told me about your past life at all."

"No wonder, I knew she reminded me of someone." Emmett said finally, which made me laugh.

"And you know Sophie how?" Bella curiously asked Blake.

"She's my girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you." The small one said, Alice.

"Yes, all this time when he said he was hanging out with Daniel, he has been with this half mutt-half vampire. Probably mincingly with her Quileute dogs."_ Oh no she didn't just call the pack dogs!_ But of course the Blondie had to interrupt and tell everyone what she thought; she was getting on my nerves. Apparently what I thought made Edward laugh silently to himself.

"I wouldn't, I don't get along with her best friend." I punched Blake lightly, because I didn't want to get into to that right now.

"Half werewolf? No wonder Jasper. I had a feeling that some one was coming but I could only see half of them." Alice said, wondering to herself.

"So your apart of the pack? Um, how is Jacob doing?" Bella asked, looking down almost ashamed_. Oh no! Don't even go there; I don't want to go there! _

Thankfully Edward read my mind and twisted the conversation.

"Um, why don't we all cool off for a moment? Blake take Sophia to the piano, she didn't have a chance to play it. Bella my love can I talk to you?"

I sat at the piano again, with Blake next to me. I gave him a wide smile and kissed his lips, lingering.

"And that was for?" he asked in a cute way.

"For trying to stand up for me."

"You heard the conversation huh?"

"I couldn't help it."

"Always nosy Sophie," I loved him so much, I breathed as much of him as I could, "Hey why don't you play me a song, you promised."

"Fine, only because I promised you."

I sat in the right position, feet on the pedals, and back straight. I put my hands and fingers on the right keys to start. Closed my eyes, and tried to remember the song that I wrote. Dun-dun-dun-dun…dun-dun-dun-dun-dun…bum-bum-bum. Opened my eyes to look over at Blake, I smiled at him and began the song. The first note was a little off, but as everything began to flow back to me, the rhythm started making sense, like the last time. The resonance reminded me of lying down on the grass with flowers all around, the sky so blue and clouds taking any shape they pleased, with the notes flowing in the air.

When I finished the song, sighed and turned to Blake who had his eyes closed.

He opened them with shock.

"Wow, Sophie that was so beautiful. You wrote that?"

"Yes I did, a long time ago."

"It was incredible, you could feel the notes in yourself.

"Thanks."

"Sophie can I talk to you for a little bit?" Asked Bella, who interrupted the moment Blake and I were sharing, and who was ignoring Edward telling her to leave me alone. I looked up at the wall and rolled my eyes. I so did not want to do this, I actually wanted to ignore her as much as possible, but she's my cousin and so I did.

* * *

Wow. That was long! I hoped you loved it! There is more drama to come. What does Bella want to talk about? What is Sophie going to say? How is Jacob going to react when he finds out! Stay toned!

The songs for this post are: Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis and the song that I imagined Sophie playing was Moonlight by Yiruma check them out!


	26. Little House of Comfort

**Thanks for all the support! I love you guys! **

**Oh, sorry this took so long I wanted to make it right!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 24**

**Little House of Comfort**

_**Sophia **_

Regret. Fear. Despair. Emotions that erupted inside of me, after I left Blake's house, and post taking to my cousin Bella. I ran out on her, because I couldn't take looking at her face any longer. I never in my life told someone off the way I did to her. In a horrible sickening way it felt good. Other than that it was atrocious.

Shock covered her pale face, as if tears could possibly come. After leaving Bella in the mist of our conversation, I ran back inside the house, said goodbye to Blake and the rest of the Cullen's and phased into my wolf, happy that I was enveloped into my alternate protective covering, where no other vampire could intrude.

The horrible sickening feelings of hurting someone else was tearing me up inside. The only resolution I thought that could fix it would be the person only person I thought that could make it go away.

So I phased back, and unwrapped the light dress that was around my leg. I put it on and walked a few steps until I could see Billy's house coming into view. I sighed; relieved I was away from everything else. I felt my chest open up a little out of relief. I knocked, once I reached to the door. By the first knock, Jacob opened the door with his mouth fool. He smiled once he saw me, and I did the same thing of what I could. "Soph? Couldn't be away from me that long?"

"Sure" I started but the reality kept hitting me, which made my wish that I didn't have emotion like other vampires, "well yea and no. I have to tell you…something."

"What? What happened?" He panicked, as he led me inside the small and comforting house I loved so much.

"Blake took me to meet his parents. There is something you need to know, but don't interrupt." He nodded once with an understanding face.

"Blake's parents are the Cullen's, the vampires that Edward and Bella were with. At first it didn't click in my mind. Until Bella showed up."

"She's a-"

"Yea she is." I told him not to interrupt.

"She different but some how still the same. Anyways she wanted to talk and…I kind of blew up at her." I was relieved more than ever to tell someone, and who better to tell than Jacob. Jacob's face didn't change, but I knew he was curious as too what I said, after thinking about it he started to laugh. I didn't want to show him or even tell him, when I replayed it into my head it sounded stupid and childish. He was thinking to himself before he looked at me, with a confused and curious face.

"What did you say?"

"I told her…how selfish it was that she hurt and lied to Charlie. I told her she had no right to ask about how you were doing, because she hurt you more than ever and that she could feel that, if she had any emotions in her…dead body."

"You said that to her?" He asked surprised.

"I didn't mean for it to come out the way it did, but it just plopped out of my mouth. I'm sorry." I apologized because I would have never hurt some one like that, even if they couldn't feel it. Yes, I was furious at Bella for leaving Charlie in the state he was. But for a strange and stronger reason I was more furious how she hurt Jacob that triggered my anger more than anything. And there was no way she would ever hurt him again, even if her actions weren't intentional.

"You don't have to apologize to me, I'm not mad. Surprised but not mad," He pulled me to sit on the couch with him, closer to comfort me, "There are times when all I thought I could do was yell, …but since you came those feeling…dissolved. I'm still livid at her of course. I think the real reason I'm still mad at her was for just giving up her life like that. At least you, you had no choice." He sounded so serious, and I could tell he was dead on.

I shifted in my seat, uneasily, not by Jacob's comfort but by my own eeriness. "I just wish that I could go back, say I'm sorry and that I should have never said what I did."

He understood. He kissed my forehead and rubbed his hand over mine. I leaned my head down to his. He was much easier about this than I expected. His eyes were adjacent to mine, as if he were looking for something. I leaned to where his ear was.

"But then, in some strange way, I don't regret it, deep, deep down I think she deserved it." Again, something I needed to say and it seemed as if my mouth would not shut up.

"Maybe she did. I don't know, but then again I don't think any person deserves that."

"I thought you said vampires weren't people? When did you become an old softy?"

"Since I met you," he chuckled the truth "you've corrupted my werewolf mind. Soph, you maybe half a vampire and half a werewolf, but you are more human to me than any other." Counted as the first time he really said and meant vampire. He laughed while getting up from the couch and walking over towards the kitchen. My cheeks went a little pink after what he said to me. His sweet, sweet, words, that of Jacob Black.

"So, the pack knew that the Cullen's were back?"

"Yea, Sam informed us earlier when he had to go to the Forks Hospital to pick up cream for Emily's scars. He said that Dr. Cullen was there. Of course Sam wasn't so happy about that."

"He doesn't like Carlisle?"

"It's not just him, but the whole mosquito squad in particular, just like the rest of us."

"Because of the whole vampire-werewolf thing?" That enemy verses mortal enemy crap was getting on my nerves, hatred doesn't need to be the reason for this all, especially not towards them.

"Yea and that… I left, because of them." He looked down at the second bowl he was making for himself. "Wouldn't happen to know why they are back?"

"No, I didn't stay long to find out."

"I hate that they are back."

"Well, I guess we all have to be careful."

"Soph, can you do something for me?"

"Sure"

"Keep your guard up, okay."

"Jake they aren't going to hurt me."

"Maybe, but still don't let your guard down. Just promise me that." He pleaded as if it would tear him apart if I didn't.

"Sure, sure."

"Do you want a bowl of cereal?"

"Sure, I'll go make it." I started to get up but he protested.

"No, I can make it."

"Jake--"

"Soph, stop arguing, you know I always win in the end."

"Pssh sure you do." I began switching the channels to find a worthy enough movie to watch. See how simple and easy it was to be with Jacob? It was like where ever he was, I was safe and at ease. He has effects of calming me down, and letting all my nerves breath and rest from the other emotional pulls in my life.

Life, now consisted of an unbalance and disorganized schedule: work with Alexia, pack meetings and runs, school, being with Blake, hanging out with Jacob, having time to spend with Amber and Steven (which was much), making Charlie dinner, doing homework and then hanging with Leah at Sue's house. A lot of stuff to maintain with time on my hands, and life for a werewolf was suppose to be simple, if I'm not really human why do I always try to act like one?

"Where's Billy?"

"He went with Charlie, to a council meeting."

"Huh"

"So it's just you and me to fend for dinner."

"Lets order a pizza; I don't feel like making anything."

"Alright, I'll go order. Scratch out that bowl of cereal then." He grabbed the bowl and tipped it back into the cereal box.

"No, I want the cereal too." He looked at me while he rolled his beautiful eyes and poured it back into the bowl.

"What? I'm hungry!"

"Sophie, Sophie, Sophie."

"Hey Jake!!!" I called out to her in a taunting voice, making sure he could catch on to my tone.

"Huh?" He asked mid-way out of the kitchen.

"I have a good idea! Let's have a sleep over!"

"What?"

"Yea, we'll eat pizza, watch movies and ill stay over-"

"And paint each others nails and talk about hot guys all night long?"

"Well, if you're into that sort of thing, sure," He gave me a pathetic laugh, "See Jake I new there was someone at school who caught your eye. Is it Steven?" I teased and he threw a pillow cushion from the seat next to him at me, I caught of course but that didn't stop me from laughing.

"Make it two-"

"Large pizzas." Jinx, he owes me a soda.

"You know us so well." I smiled; he smiled and went over to get the phone on the counter. I went back to find a movie to our liking. I had a great time, like I always did with my best friend.

I arrived home late while Charlie was already in bed. I went up stairs and took out my phone to call Blake. I told him not to come over, that I needed to clear my head, I made sure he understood. I told him to apologize to Bella for me and that I'd come over soon, but didn't know exactly when that would be.

The same night the conversation wouldn't leave my head, taunted me like a string to a cat. The difference was that I didn't want or need it.

"_So Charlie is doing okay?"_

"_Yea, better."_

"_And you're in the pack with Jacob?"_

"_Yea, I am."_

"_How is he doing?"_

"_He is doing great."_

"_He-"_

"_Look, Bella I don't think you have a right to ask about Jacob. Do you realize how hurt he was when you left? You were gone and that was it. I heard he was bad for awhile, but he has been coming back to normal. I saw how you left him, all torn apart. How could you have the sense to do something like that?! And Charlie! Up and left again, yea you told him you were moving to Alaska but you haven't called him since. You should see how miserable his life was. There are all doing better off with out you."_

_**Jacob**_

I woke up to the new found of warm air of La Push My feet exposed to the surprising change in temperature. There was a knot in my back that hurt like hell. I rolled over and stretch as far as I could reach. I needed a new bed badly.

_I wonder what Sophie's doing today? She looked so happy yesterday._ Happiness hit me like a bullet realizing I was the one to put a smile to that gorgeous face of hers. Thinking of her made her scent come to my easily. Wait! I wasn't imagining that, it was real. She must be here!

With excitement in my body, I jumped up from bed and made it, which was something I never really do. I put on a pair of half cut jeans and a white shirt, and went the living room. Around the corner of the hallway to the living room, I almost collided with Sophie. She turned around smiling, one of the brightest smiles and gave me bear huge.

"Morning Sunshine!" She said happily.

"Hey Soph, morning Charlie, dad" I looked over at Charlie and Billy near the kitchen setting up their rods for their fishing trip.

"How ya doing Jacob?" Charlie asked, while fixing the string on his rod.

"I'm good. Bring Sophie over to hang out?" I responded.

"Um, actually no, I'm going fishing with them." Sophie said still smiling and grabbing an extra rod.

"Why?" Their fishing trips were always boring, always. Why on earth would she want to go? She could stay with me and the pack.

"Because she wants to son, you can always come along." Billy looked up to me then Charlie who nodded. Uh, that doesn't seem like a conspicuous offer.

"Oh, come on Jake. It won't be so boring, I'll be there." How does she always seem to be reading my mind, oh wait I know why.

"Yea, come on Jake, come."

I was sucked into the trip. I hated their stupid fishing trips; I don't even know how to fish. At least Sophie's going to be there, she can torture through this boring fishing trip with me, this wasn't how I wanted to spend my three day weekend, with Sophie yes, but not with parental supervision.

Charlie didn't have an extra rod for me, so he made me and Sophie go to Newton's to pick one up. Great Newton, another thing I didn't want to see on my three day weekend, he annoyed the crap out of me, not that I saw him often. But seeing him or hearing of his name, made me want to laugh.

We walked into the store, and went up to the front counter.

"Um, Hi I'm here to pick up a fishing rod for Charlie Swan." Sophie asked in her always polite voice. The Newton kid, with the worst stomach in the world, looked from me with an annoyed expression (the nerve) then to Sophie. Once he saw how beautiful she was his eyes literally popped out of his head, almost.

"Hi, I'm Mike Newton, are you new here?" he said with a smile so pitiful, it made me want to barf on him.

"Um, no"

"Chief Swan's your?"

"Uncle, yea can I get the fishing rod?"

"Newton can you hurry up here, she doesn't have time to listen to your pathetic attempt to flirt. The rod?" He handed the rod to Sophie and smiled. I threw down the money on the counter and escorted her out the door. How did he think he was? No way would Sophie go with him, well she is with that leech, maybe she would.

Once Sophie and I reached the docks Billy and Charlie were already settled up. We unpacked the stuff and tried to put the bait on our hooks. Charlie tried to show me how to do it, when I heard a scream come from Sophie. I dropped the stick and rushed to her side. She was screaming and jumping up and down,

She wasn't in danger, she was panicking.

"Ah, I got one! I got one!"

"Okay now Soph, stay come and reel it in." Billy told her, she tried to calm down by breathing. She slowly pulled that sucker in; she concentrated, not letting the fish slip away. She kept reeling and reeling and finally got it. It wasn't the biggest fish I ever seen but it was big enough to feed herself and her appetite. Charlie and Billy were so proud of her, and so was I.

No excitement followed. Everything was still and boring, well except for Sophie frustrations on getting another fish. I still hadn't caught anything, there wasn't a single tug.

Billy and Charlie started to talk about non sense. So I took Sophie by the hand, setting our rods on the place holders for them. She smiled mischievously, looked behind her to make sure Charlie and Billy weren't looking.

Finally time alone.

We reached were the docks faded into the forest. I pushed her down on the grass surrounding the trees, and I fell with her. I didn't push her too hard, the last thing I wanted to do was hurt her. She looked at me and laughed hysterically, her breaths began to pant. She couldn't contain herself, every time she'd glance over at me, a new set of giggles busted from her pink kissable lips. _No Jake, I told myself. Don't think like that. Remember you can't just yet, you can't. _

"What in the world is funny?" she looked at me and again giggled abruptly. She held onto her stomach, hoping to stop the chaos of laughter. I sighed impatiently for her to give me an answer.

"It's just…so funny…acting as if we have something to hide from them. The predicament it's just too hilarious." If only she knew what I was hiding, how big the secret was, didn't make me laugh but guilt ran to my brain. I knew, and I was right, she wouldn't be able to handle it right now. She already had someone to love, and I was only the best friend. And according to the rules of imprinting, I would be anything for her. Anything, even if that meant only as a best friend, because God knows how much I wanted, needed to be more. But I would be what ever she needs, in time I restore confidence to myself, in time…

**Sophia**

_Don't look at me with those big gorgeous eyes; it makes it harder to resist you. _

For awhile now, gravity drawled me to Jacob Black more and more. And less with Blake, who I haven't seen or talked to since yesterday. I was truthfully avoiding him, without making it seem obvious. _Why do you think I came on the fishing trip in the first place?_

Sometime now, I've been contemplating my relationship with him. If I really wanted to be with him, I'd be with him figuratively.

They might as well plaster on every store. A picture of me and the title "Worst girlfriend ever" on the top. I didn't actually do anything, but that did not mean that I didn't want to. Jake and his soul some ness have been filling my mind, taking up too much space, bought a permanent residence and in no time became mayor of Sophie's insane mind.

What ever happened to devoting my time to Blake? Nope that didn't turn out the way I expected it to be, it actually backfired.

We layed there, saying nothing, letting the earth rotate around us, giving time permission to run. I closed my eyes, when he did. I took extensive breaths, letting the atmosphere soaked up the holes of uncertainty to fill up like a sponge. I could feel his hand inches from mine. I didn't know why but I felt like I needed him, closer to me. Just as I was about to extend my hang over to his, the area stiffened. The scent of the forest disappeared and a new smell replaced it. Jacob's body tightened, as did mine. To afraid to look, I searched with my hand to make sure Jacob was right next to me. But he wasn't, panic struck and admittedly I stood up as fast I could, and crouched right next to Jake, who had his eyes on the shadowy figure heading towards us.

The figure's strides… were too graceful. His eyes… transparent with pure evil. No doubt, once the breeze swirled around the trees, the smell hit automatically, hitting me square in the face.

Jacob leaned down growled loudly, already too quick with strategy.

"Soph, go back to Charlie and Billy take them out of here, as fast as you can. How ever you can." He didn't look at me, but kept his eyes on the vampire not to far from us.

"No! Jacob I am not leaving you with him alone, I won't!"

"Sophie!" his anger knocked me out of my mind, his voice feared me, "GO NOW PLEASE! Now, take them out of here… you have to get them out of here. I'll call out for the pack right now." His voice was strong and echoed trough the trees, but I too can be just as loud.

"But Jake!"

"THAT'S AN ORDER!" I looked at him pleading, then to the vampire with red lustful eyes. I needed not to be scared and do what he said, but I couldn't let him take him by himself. But I needed to get Billy and Charlie out of here before their lives were in danger.

"NOW!!!"

So I sprinted back to the docks, my breathing caught up in my throat, making it extremely hard to swallow, threatening to form tears. It took all my will power to not look back.

As soon as I reached Charlie and Billy, I yelled.

"We have to go!" They heads turned fast over at me, surprised and worriedly concerned.

"What Sophie what's-" Charlie stood up and held his ground firmly, with not intention to move. I ignored him, took Billy in the chair and started to head for the cruiser.

"You have to go now! We are in danger; if you don't leave now…ugh just get in the car!"

"Sophia I am not moving until you tell me what is wrong."

"Charlie, this is serious we have to go." Billy said helping make my job a little easier.

"Charlie please, Billy and I will explain later, but I have to get back to Jacob!"

"What's wrong where is he?"

"He will be in danger if you don't leave now!"

"Sophie I should be the one check-"

"Charlie! This is different than anything you've dealt with. Please listen to me and get in the DAMN CAR!"

I got Billy in the cruiser just fine, but Charlie still wouldn't move.

"Where is Jacob?" he ordered, still not moving one inch, I looked to him and then to the forest opening quickly making sure nothing was coming. And then without thinking I let it out.

"HE IS FIGHTING A FUCKING VAMPIRE, CHARLIE! NOW GET IN THE DAMN CAR!" There was not kidding around in my tone of voice I made sure, but he stared at me bewildered and shocked as I was crazy. I pushed him towards the car and made sure he got in, he looked at and then started the engine, the car sped off towards Forks.

I ran back to Jacob, hoping, praying he was not done for; I could never live with myself if something were to happen to him, because of my actions. Around the docks there he was with the vampire and the pack between him. The vampire as soon as he saw them scurried away, the pack following him, making sure he wouldn't get away. Jacob and Leah stood by, not following them. They had enough wolves to finish him off.

* * *

**AH! Hoped you enjoyed it! Next Chapter, encounters will arise! YAY!! **


	27. Living Like a Love Song

**Happy almost New Year!!!! Welcome 2009!**

**Hey Guys! I hoped you had a great Christmas! **

**Here is my gift to you, sorry its late. It's very long.**

**Ugh, I should be doing my homework, but I don't feel like it.**

**You guys are awesome! Thanks to everyone who reviewed:**

xNoCookie4Ux

ajisainokimi

PrincessDrea (as always LOL)

You taste horrible (You changed your name! LOL)

millie53

fizz3221

**Anyways, so I've been very upset with the rumors of Taylor Lautner getting replaced with Michael Copon. Michael is hot and everything, and may fit the description of Jacob. But face it, he is not Jacob or at least to me, because he is way to cocky. Taylor is a hundred percent Jacob in my eyes. **

**But the other day on Enews it confirmed that Taylor was playing Jacob. So I don't know if this is true or not, but I was so happy. **

**So I have a poll in my profile. I was all for Jacob and Sophie and I still am. But some other people want Sophie and Blake together. So I am a little confused on what to end it with. I'm actually considering to do an alternate ending. I know what I want to happen, but I also what to make you guys happy.**

**-OH! And I also posted new made pictures for the story in my profile, so PLEASE check them out.**

**Again: I am not Stephanie Meyer, that is only in my dreams. And in my dreams I'd write a whole series on Jacob. I love him that much. Anyways, so I don't own anything, but the things I created. **

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**Living a Love Song**

_**Sophia**_

"He threw you?" Feeling astound and horrified at the thought of Jacob almost getting seriously injured by the crazed vampire that attacked us tonight.

"Yea, but I got up quick enough."

"I told you. I knew I shouldn't have left you alone."

"Guys, their back." Leah came through the living room, still looking back at the door where the pack was entering. They came and spread all through out the house. By Sam's face he didn't look too pleased. Most of the boys were panting, with expressions of defeat; Paul was pissed off more than any one of them. This only meant one thing. They didn't catch him.

"He was too fast; we did manage to send him far north. If he comes, it want be for a while. But still we mustn't underestimate him. Next time he might bring more." Sam to a furious Jacob, a confused Leah and me.

I wasn't scared of the vampire, I was only afraid of him hurting any one I loved. My safety-ness was less important than the packs or my other loved ones. I just hoped that he, if he did come back that it wouldn't be around anyone but me, and this time I'd fight.

I was talking to Leah when Jacob was discussing with Sam about today. She wanted me to tell her of my confrontation with Bella the other day. She wanted ever minor detail.

"Ugh, I never liked her." She told me, which by her expressions that wasn't hard to understand.

"Leah you never like anyone."

"But especially didn't like her." she huffed a heavy and needed sigh, as if she was smoking. For the most part I felt bad, talking about my cousin behind her back. I knew Bella, but I didn't know her well enough so consider her a bad person. When we were younger I always thought she was nice, odd but nice. She'd always trip, fall or break something preferably herself, but other than that she wasn't someone to hate or dislike.

"Why do you hate her?" I asked, probably knowing the answer already, but just wanting to make sure. It took her twenty seconds to fill in the answer. She looked down at the floor then back up at me. She seemed tense.

"I don't know...its just. I mean, well. I never liked her from the beginning, ...she was always loved by everyone. But when she broke Jake's heart, that just made me hate her.

For putting Jake in the state he was in and for choosing that leech. Jacob loved her, and she knew that. But she still went for the bloodsucker and give her life away." Leah, felt really strong about this, as if her own pain was reflecting upon it. It hurt to see the pain Leah went through when Sam imprinted on Emily. She didn't have anyone to vent it out with, and she didn't know why he didn't love her anymore, not until she turned into a werewolf.

I couldn't imagine going through pain like that, to love someone but them not loving you back, and them choosing someone else over you. It made her fell worthless and alone, to the point were she is bitter and cynical all the time. Hating everything and everyone. It surprised me that she even liked me. We 're sisters, and unlike Sam and her dad, as a friend I'd never leave her.

"She was Sam, in a way. And Jacob was like me. She had the power to choose, because she didn't have imprinting in the way. But still she made the same choice, as he did."

I leaned over to Leah. Her eyebrow lifted up slightly. I pulled her into a hug, knowing she'd be hesitant. But she gave up her resistance and returned the hug. To my surprise she began crying. Not heavy sobs. But enough to want to cry with her. This was the first time she wasn't torturing anyone with her thoughts or comments. She needed this, she never had a chance to wallow about her pain. I was happy to know that I let her release all that tension that was built up from disliking Emily and Sam. She could never hate Emily, she is her cousin, but imprinting was in the way of them ever becoming friends again. And of course she could never not love Sam. He was her everything. You can never forget your first love, which makes it harder to move on.

Jacob and Sam, were heading over to us, when Leah let go and wiped her remaining tears.

"What's wrong with Leah?" Jacob asked obliviously. I gave him a hit on the arm, and a annoyed look.

"No, it's nothing...," Leah started, but not looking up at any of us. Sam had his head down in some sort of shameful way. He knew it was because of him. It's always because of him. I didn't blame Sam. I was a little upset but he's my pack leader, by law I must respect him. But a tiny part in my core believes he should take responsibility for Leah' s pain. Of course he had no choice, but he could have tried to ignore it. Though I can't deny how lovely he and Emily are together. Of course he felt terrible, but he believes there was nothing he could do. So I have nothing really against him. Other than that, he is a great person and great pack leader, "I'm gunna to go. Soph, I'll talk to you later. Bye." She waved, wiped any remaining tears and went on her way to her house, out the Black's door.

"I'm in need for a nap." Jacob said, yawning and heading the opposite direction of the door.

"Oh no you don't. We have to go to my house."

"For what?"

"Well, earlier Charlie wouldn't leave, so I...yelled at him. And kind of told him about- you fighting vampires. We have a lot explaining to do."

He looked a little frustrated and overwhelmed, as did Sam.

"What? He wouldn't leave!" I told them in my defense.

"Great." Sam said sarcastically.

It was kind of rude how Sam didn't want any part of telling Charlie about vampires. He is the leader for crying out loud. And he was all okay with him knowing about us, but now he doesn't want to get involved? That was when Sam made the rule on only telling your parents and guardians, but that was a long time ago.

We were standing across from Charlie in the kitchen. Which wasn't technically not a good idea, seeing how there were dishes and knives near by, that I am sure didn't want to get broken.

"So, let me get this straight. There are more mythical creatures out there, like you guys?."

"Yup." I answered Charlie's question.

"Vampires?" He asked.

"Yea." Jacob to Charlie.

"This whole time, the animal killings there were-"

"Caused by vampires." Billy answered for us, trying to ease Charlie in this hysteria he seemed to believe he was being sucked into.

"So what are there witches and zombies out there too?" he tried to laugh.

"Not that we know of." Jake and I said.

"Well, this is going to be a laugh. Explaining to the town, 'oh well guess what? apparently the animal killings are caused by vampires, and the giant grizzles are actually werewolves.'" He laughed.

"You can't tell anyone." I told him, no one can no about us.

"Of course not! You think I'm stupid? You realize what sort of mayhem can come of this?"

"Oh, don't we know. But we wanted to tell you. And when I say get in the car, I mean get in the car. I'm sorry for yelling at you Charlie, but you and Billy could have been in grave danger if that vampire got past Jake. You have to be extra careful. But don't worry the pack and I will keep you safe. Why do you think we go on patrols all the time?"

"And these vampires, they look like?" He asked curiously, which was good, because he needed it for his own safety.

"They are really pale. Smell really bad. Have features that seem beautiful. Basically they are marble. Some people can be easily be drawn to them." Jacob said, looking down at his shoes.

"Like that Cullen." He asked, Jacob said yes before neither of us registered what he gave away, until it was too late.

"Edward Cullen is a vampire?!" Charlie, wasn't calm anymore, he was pissed. I looked from Billy to Jacob, who were both in complete awe. You could never underestimate Charlie.

"Um...I...I can't tell you that, neither confirm it." He got even more pissed, I took a step back, creating more distance. Charlie could get really scary when he was angry, its nothing compared to an angry wolf, but still this was Charlie, he hardly blew up, especially at Jake and I or even Billy. Will he wasn't really aiming towards Billy, but he was there.

"Jacob Black, you tell me right now!"

"...yea, he is." Jacob told him.

"And Bella?" I knew that was coming, but this wasn't my secret to tell. This could end up bad, but if I were her I'd want the choice to tell my father. So I gave her a break, which was my gift to her for yelling at her. I could tell him that she was turned but Charlie would get even more mad, making him search for the Cullens, with him not knowing that their back. I mean Carlisle was working back at the Hospital, I think. But if I don't tell him then it would buy us time, before he did dangers to Edward. Bella wouldn't like that at all. And Blake? No. I couldn't let Charlie get that far into thinking Blake was one too. I'm glad that didn't pass through his mind.

"We don't know." I told him, which indeed calmed him down, but not all the way.

"The Cullens are not like most vampires, Charlie. They don't drink human blood."Billy spoke up_. _

_Blake drank human blood. _

He'd never harm me, but how do I know that for sure? If the vampire that changed me could, why couldn't he? Not that I want him to taste my blood or harm me in anyway, I don't think it'd be good, now that I am a vampire. But didn't Jake and Blake both say something about my scent being intoxicating? _You're not human anymore.. _That all changed a long time ago. And I could never help myself on regretting it. If my mom and brother never died. If my father never left. If I never was a vampire. Then maybe we would've moved back to La Push, and make up with my grandparents. I would have been with the pack much earlier, and so would my brother. He deserved it more than I do.

It took everything Billy to convince Charlie not to go put up a search warrant. He did call Bella, but of course she wasn't in Alaska, no one answered. The number he called was disconnected.

I should have told him the truth. Jacob wasn't happy that I didn't tell Charlie. He was annoyed with me. He said goodbye with Billy and went home. Charlie went to bed, to think to himself. I went upstairs, to go to bed. I took off my jacket and was about to change into my pajamas. But I saw a folded note on my bed, and the scent of the room was familiar. A scent that I haven't smelt in a while.

_To my love Sophie,_

_It's felt like forever since I've seen you, been with you or felt you near me. I am trying my best to give you space, like you asked but it's too hard. Please, come to my house tomorrow after school. I think we are overdo for a talk._

_Love forever,_

_Blake Cullen_

_When did he consider to change his last name from Turner to Cullen?_

I folded the note back up and put it on my desk for safe keeping. I snuggled into the bed, my way to escape and hide into my own feelings. Feelings that couldn't get interrupted by the outside world.

"_I think we are overdo for a talk."_

I did need to talk to him. I was done beating myself for what I did. No more avoiding him. If I was going to be stronger, then bravery had to come secondhand. This was torture for him. And these past days, I've miss him coming into my room and laying with me.

I miss his cold skin, and his cold breath.

I missed telling him I love him. His company was always interesting. He knew exactly what I wanted to hear. He always gave me space when I needed it, even if it hurt him.

I just wished that he wasn't going to break up with me.

_**Jacob **_

**Things Can Never Go The Way That I Want Them To**

"Leah I wanted to talk to Seth."

"Well, I answered the phone. And maybe I don't want to walk all the way over to his room." She agreed, in her bitchy Leah way.

"No, your just lazy. You really need to find a guy to satisfy your needs." I didn't want to think about her needs, that was the last thing on my mind. But her obsession with Sam needed to end. In no time soon she is going to be a alone woman with nothing to keep her warm at night but her misery.

"Shut your mouth, kid. That's none of your business." She sounded angry.

"Sure, Sure. You let everyone see it anyway. No denying you still love Sam."

"Shut Up! No wonder Sophie doesn't want to be with you. You're a real jerk Black." She doesn't know. She can't know yet.

"When did she ever say she didn't want to be with me?"

"She didn't. But if she wanted to, don't you think she would be instead of with that vampire of a boyfriend? You just don't wow her, or sparkle." she was definitely smiling on the other end of the phone, she got what she wanted.

"Shut Up!"

"How is it that every girl you love is in love with a vampire?"

"SHUT YOUR STUPID MOUTH, Leah or I swear you'd regret it." That is it. The gloves came off. Her feeling didn't matter any more. I don't know how Sophie can put up with her. She's a pain in my ass.

"Oh, Sounds scary, but you'd have to catch me first. Listen Jake, I'm tired of playing this game. I'll tell Seth that you called." The end was silenced. I slammed the phone on the receiver and went to couch. I turned on the TV, and turned down the volume. The last thing I needed was for Billy to wake up all pissed because of the racket I was making.

I'd never admit this out loud. But what Leah said did sting, right at home.

"_How is it that every girl you love is in love with a vampire?" _

It was if fate wasn't ever going to give me what I wanted. There is always something in the god damn way. And its always vampires. To hell with them! Minus Sophie, but to hell with the rest of them!

The phone rang. I ran over to get it.

"Tell your GOOD FOR NOTHING SISTER to get a FUCKING LIFE!" Sorry, it had to be Seth I was always yelling at.

But it wasn't him.

"Jake, you okay?" It was Sophie who called.

"No, its Leah! She is such a...UGH!"

"What did she do this time?"

"Oh, nothing. Just being her god damn self. Does she not having anything better to do? Seriously. How do you put up with her?"

"She is my friend."

"Are you implying that all your friends are like this? Am I?" I tried to sound hurt. Just to make her make me feel better.

"Of course." She replied. Not the answer I was looking for. She laughed. The laugh I love so much. I wish there was song of her laughter. So I'd play it over and over again in my head. She always could keep me grounded. We'd definitely be great together. Did I really make it that hard to see?

"So what do I gave this interruption of my TV watching?"

"Oh, well I couldn't sleep." She blew her noose and sniffed.

"Are you getting sick Soph? We hardly get sick." If she was, I'd driver over there right now and pick her up some soup. There had to be a god damned store open this late at night.

"Oh, no. It's...um I was just...-crying and my stomach hurts." She confessed and then bursted into more tears.

"What's wrong Soph? What happened? Do you need anything?" I had a sickening feeling what happened. If he hurt her in anyway I'd swear-

"I came home today, and found... a note from Blake. He wants to t-talk, tomorrow. And you know what that really means." Take me keys, get into my car, drive down to the Cullen's house and beat the crap out of him! That's all I thought of doing. He didn't deserve her, not at all.

"Soph sweetie, its all right,it'll be okay. If he breaks up with you, then he is a dumbass and I will beat the crap out of him."

"No, its okay. Really, I just needed to talk about it."

"Why didn't you tell Leah or Amber and Steven, or Alexia?"

"Cause, you're my best friend, Jake. Or did you forget already?"

"oh, yea, duh." My heart warmed up. She knew just what to say.

"Well, its late. I should go to bed."

"Yea, you need rest. Goodnight Soph, sweet dreams. And you know...thanks...for telling me."

"Of course, that's what best friends are for. G'night Jake, sweet dreams. I'll see ya tomorrow."

_Goodnight Sophia Rose Swan, the love of my life. _

**That's What You Get**

_**Sophia**_

_Be Brave Sophie! You can do this! You have to do this! Its time. Be a brave girl. You are stronger and faster. It can't be like last time. This is your fight. They have to be after you. They are always coming back for you. More this time. They will kill you, if given the chance. You must do this. Now, GO!_

**(One hour and a half earlier)**

"Oh, no this could be bad." Amber voiced out. Amber, Steven and I were in the parking lot discussing the conversation I was going to have with Blake in a half an hour.

"This could be really bad." Steven agreed, nodding his head in a sympathetic way. It didn't help, but they supported me, at least he did.

"What did you do?"Amber asked._ What?_

"Why did it have to be something I did?"

"I'm sure it wasn't him." That was too harsh, and mean especially coming from Amber.

"Oh, like he is so perfect." _He drank human blood. _Stop saying that. Stop holding it against him.

"Why are you so against your own boyfriend?" Amber looked at me as if she couldn't believe what I was saying. Right now, I just wanted to get away from her. I didn't need this, not from her.

"I'm not, I'm just I'm really... defensive, right now. I got to go. I'll call you guys later."

"Good luck Sophie." Steven then elbowed Amber next to him, with a sour expression.

"I'm sorry." She managed to get out.

"Yea, me too." A gave her a lite smile and headed off towards my baby.

Jacob was standing next to it, staring into the sky, the gloomy, depressing sky. It look as if it was going to rain really soon. I stood against the car with him. Looking at the same sky he was. Trying to make sense of what I was going to do.

I never really meant to be so far from Blake. It just came and went, it was like a phase. A short phase. To know if I really wanted this relationship to work . And I did. This is my chance to save it. Because I loved him! Love him.

"Remember what I said? About being careful, putting up your guard?" Of course, not that it was necessary. I wish he could come with me. To lend me some courage to face what I was about to.

"They won't-," Didn't want to argue, I didn't have the strength or the will to verbally fight with my best friend. Willpower is something I didn't contain one once of in my body. I've dreading this since last night. Maybe instead of letting me go on with the torture, after he breaks up with me, maybe the Cullens can rip me apart? No, what a silly idea. How inane, "sure, Jake. Anything else?" I asked with a look of no sleep from tossing and turning, waking up in sweat, though my body felt really cold.

"Just be careful." He grabbed me and pulled me towards his chest. I wrapped my arms around his divine body and let his warmth release away the cold in me. I saw Amber staring at us with Steven. Steven was smiling, but Amber didn't look happy at all. And I didn't care.

When I walked into the Cullen's house, greeted first by Esme. She smiled at me and then gave me a hug. As did Alice. The rest I said hello to and went to sit on the hard couch. Staring awkwardly at each and every one of them. _Where's Blake?_

"He's upstairs. He'll be done in a minute." Edward said, holding Bella's hand in her lap.

"Um, Bella can I talk to you outside?" She slowly nodded and we went out the front door.

It was the first time I noticed the beautiful nature surrounding the Cullens house. You'd get seriously lost in all that it enchanted. I wanted to run, and fall upon the grass. Smiling the scent of the forest, like someone else I cared for.

Of course I was the first to speak.

"Bella, I am so sorry for what I said to you. I have no right to tell you off the way I did." I meant it. Really truly meant it. She nodded, the wind flew her hair back gently.

"No, you were right. I didn't need to ask you. This is my mess that I created. You're right."

"No, I wasn't I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"As if I could feel it. Your lucky, you get to feel." she didn't sound happy at all. She sounded depressed.

"Bella, wasn't this what you always wanted?" She looked at me and then back to the ground.

"I wanted to be with Edward forever." She would have cried, if she could.

"But?"

"But the thirst, somethings that I can't handle. I miss my family and friends. Why does it have to be so complex. Id' give anything to have what you have."

"You don't know what you are saying trust me."

"I do. If I could live like you do."

"You knew, its not easy. I hate when people say, 'Oh, you're so beautiful, you're so nice, and strong.' I could give you a million reasons to not be like me. Be happy with what you have. You have what you want, what you chose. You have Edward. Oh and before I forget, Charlie kind of figured out that Edward's a vampire."

"WHAT?!" her pupils would have popped out.

"Someone, spilled the beans. He asked if you were a vampire too, and I told him I didn't know. That should buy you time."

"He was mad?"

"Livid, it wasn't pretty." She was thinking for awhile, silently to herself.

"Sophie, I'm sorry we never really had a chance to-"

"It's all in the past now."

"Alright, would you stop by more often. So I can make it up to you?"

"I don't know. If things work out well, then yes I'll try." She smiled and we both headed back inside the house. I met up with Blake by the staircase and he lead me up to his room. I heard whistling sounds from Emmett while we were heading up. His room seemed normal to me. Just like any other teenage boy. Guitars and drums on each corner. His favorite music artist on his walls with posters of his favorite sports teams. A bed, which wasn't necessary for him but he said it was for company. His walls were black, with a spiraling blue and red designing embedded around the room. He had a TV and a radio. Toy car collectibles were on his dressers. And there was also a picture of me. The picture he took when we were hanging at our spot after school.

Sophie&Blake-Moment~Sophie&Blake-Moment~Sophie&Blake-Moment

"_Hold still."_ He said to me when I was on the grass, lying down on my stomach, my hand under my chin, looking at the river. I remember that moment so clear. The sun was out. No one in sight. He was sparkling and I was too, dimly. He pulled out his camera from his pocket and starting angling it to get the picture right.

"_Why?" _I asked, resisting to take the picture.

"_Because you look perfect. Like an angel. My angel."_ Who wouldn't blush at that?

***********

And he was right. My sparkles, made my whole body glow. The way my face was angeled, it look like there was a halo sitting on my head. I smiled for him. That had to be my best picture taken. I loved it.

Blake went to stand next to his bed. And I was standing against the wall opposite of him. Right near the door, for easy escaping, if I needed it. He look so good. I wanted to jump in his arms. Have him hold me, and tell me that everything is going to be okay. But his jaw line was firm. He was really serious about this. _Here comes my death. This is what you get._

"Sophie I just-" Blake started, nervously. Not knowing what way to say it.

"No, just say it Blake. Don't beat around the bush. I can't take the torture, the pain will be much easier, if you give it to me straight."

"I'm not here to cause you pain, Sophie. It's simple."

"You want to break up? I know. Is it because I didn't let you in? Because I spend to much time with the pack? What?" He looked confused and a little frustrated, but mostly shocked.

"You thought I was going to break up with you?" He was holding his temples, looking at me with his pleading eyes.

"Yea, you said you wanted to talk."

"And when I mean talk, then I really do mean talk. Why did you think I wanted to break up with you. I would never want that. I'd be stupid to want that." Ah! He wanted me, he didn't want to break up with me. I couldn't help it. I jumped into his arms. Kissing his lips. He didn't hold back either. If anything he was the one who was holding me more tightly against him. The jump into his arms, made both of us collapse on his bed. That didn't stop us from letting each other go.

He was under me, pulling on my lips. The kisses were refreshing, something I was longing for, for a long time. The kiss was much more fierce than the others. It wasn't soft at all. It was rough, but nice. There was a tingles in my heart and my stomach, and in other places. Places that don't need to be named.

I had one hand around his neck and the other on his chest. His hand was pulling my neck forward and the other on the lower part of my back. As much as I was enjoying this, we needed to talk. And if we keep going, then I am sure clothes would be coming off real soon. But I didn't want to let go. I need him. I wanted **more**. I felt a cold hand coming up my shirt, touching my very warm stomach. I let his lips go, as he hand disappeared.

"I think we should talk now." I told him. He sighed, disappointingly. I stood up, his hands were still on my waist, as he got up with me.

"Yes, okay."

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked still excited, that he wasn't going to break up with me.

"Well, I just wanted you to tell me what was wrong with you. Why you felt that you needed space?"

"Oh, well. It was because of my out burst with Bella that really kick started it. And then I don't know. It was like I was ashamed to be around you, that I didn't deserve it. But I realized I missed you so much, and you gave me that letter."

"I just need you to let me know what you are feeling, my job is to protect you."

"No, your job is to love me. I can protect myself."

"Okay, lets just agree to disagree."

"Fine, by me. I'm so glad you love me."

"I'm glad some one as beautiful as you could love me."

"Its not that hard. He-he" I giggled.

"Can we go back to making out?" he slyly smiled, his grin.

"Why not I got nothing else to do?" I laughed. He threw me on the bed, fell on top of me and started kissing my neck. Passion was entering my body like it never entered before. It felt great.

Just when I felt a moment coming on. Blake's bed room door opened all of a sudden.

"Oh sorry!" Alice said, giggling. I quickly sat up and threw Blake off of me. He fell off the bed.

"Alice!" he was angry.

"Sorry. I just came up to know if you guys wanted to go hunting, with Bella, Edward and I."

"Sure." I said.

"You couldn't knock?" Blake was getting up from the floor.

"Well, I knew what you were doing. But I love embarrassing you Blake." Alice said, in her sweet and innocent voice.

"Thanks Alice." He said sarcastically.

Alice, Blake, Edward, Bella and I were the only ones that wanted to go hunting. It was a great bonding experience. It gave me the chance to get to know them all better. Blake's eyes were getting red, and thank god that Alice mentioned hunting or else something bad could have happened. Of course, since Blake's last incident, he was restricted to go anywhere further than the boundaries Carlisle set up for him.

I didn't need to hunt. I never needed to hunt, since I don't have to live on blood, thank god!

I wouldn't be able to handle that.

Edward was reteaching Bella some techniques on catching a deer or something. Alice was on her own, she wished her Jazzy was with her. She said it was a blast with him around. Rosalie didn't go, well because she doesn't like me. I really don't know what's her problem. Blake said she is just jealous. And Emmett didn't want to go with out Rosalie. Carlisle and Esme both said they were full from their meal earlier.

Blake was showing off, which he thought was impressing me. It actually made me more sick than anything else.

When he wasn't looking and jumped on his back, which scared him to death, he starting running away like a little girl. I was having the best time. I never laughed so much.

Out of nowhere the earth seemed to switch view and Alice froze. She stared far into the woods, lost in her own thought. She was having a vision of something, but I couldn't see what it was. Edward and Bella ran over to her. Blake came running back, he stood next to Edward.

"Alice? Alice, what did you see?" Bella asked, uneasily. She held on to Edward's hand. Tight enough to look like it might break. I went over to were Blake was standing, looking at Alice anxiously.

"There are three...three vampires." she was able to say, without breaking concentration.

"Why? What do they want?" Blake to Alice.

"I don't know. They're on a mission...to find someone or something. I'm not quite sure."

"Are they any threat to us?" Asked Bella.

"Yes, they could be." With that Edward and Bella went on the far right. Bella was arguing with Edward, because he was trying to protect her. She told him, she didn't need it. But still he wouldn't move away from her. And Alice, with her petite frame, was crotched in a fighting position. I could she her vision.

Three newborn vampires, they were not vegetarians. They were all beautiful, but vicious. Two woman and one man, sniffing as best as they could. I was in the middle, coincidentally. Blake was far from me but in the middle of me and Edward. Alice was on the far left. This wasn't meant to be a fight. But if they weren't going to hold back, then there was no choice. Blake was trying to call in the others in case we needed reinforcements. Faster now, they were coming. The closer they came , the more they seemed satisfied. _What on earth did they want? _

No they definitely weren't holding back. They came with force. And they seemed to come straight in the middle want only one thing. **Me**.

They stared straight. Red eyes on me. Nothing else but me. The man was recognizable but very vague. I recalled he was the guy that the pack couldn't catch. He was after more. And Sam was right, he would bring more with him. Alice, Edward, Bella and Blake all turned they heads from them, to me. They knew. They knew that all they wanted was me. _But why? _

They weren't looking at anyone else. Their target was me. They had no intentions of killing anyone else. I took apart the man's memories. I could see nothing but traveling and more vampires. Nothing that could give me a hint as to why they were coming for me.

I won't lie. This made me want to throw up. And run. Run far until I could reach La Push.

But I remembered the last time and that couldn't be repeated.

I saw Blake far from sight. He was running towards me, to block me. But the promise to myself, repeated in my head. I remembered so vividly.

"_My safety-ness was less important than the packs or my other loved ones. I just hoped that he, if he did come back that it wouldn't be around anyone but me, and this time I'd fight."_

I had no choice but to fight. They were running now.

Just when it look that in a matter of one minute the man was going to attack me. Blake jumped in front of me. It seemed all in slow motion. Time had stopped, to me.

As Blake was going to land on the ground in front of me on his feet to block the vampire from getting to me. My mind told myself.

_Be Brave Sophie! You can do this! You have to do this! Its time. Be a brave girl. You are stronger and faster. It can't be like last time. This is your fight. They have to be after you. They are always coming back for you. More this time. They will kill you, if given the chance. You must do this. Now, GO!_

Blake was still in front of me about to cover. I jumped over him, phasing in my wolf.

It would have looked like a werewolf movie to anyone else. But that didn't matter to me.

I trusted my wolf to know that we could do this together. I wasn't comfortable in using my vampires skills to kill this guy. They wouldn't be as strong.

"_Soph what's wrong?! What happened?!"_

It was Jake. The rest of the pack was with him too.

"_I'm near the Cullen's. There's three vampires. There is one from the last time. Jake I think I might need your help."_

"_How long do you think you can hold them back?"_ Sam asked. Everyone else was in a panic. They were in the forest for a run. I saw them running in the directions towards forks.

Jake was long gone ahead of them maybe three minutes ahead. He took off before any of them could comprehend what was to be done.

"_I don't know. Alice, Edward, Be-" _

"_We are on our way." _Leah ordered, while reading Sam's mind.

"_Soph, I'm coming. Be brave. You can do this." _Words of encouragement from Jake. The words I needed to hear.

I was growling at the vampire. He didn't look frightened at all. A little surprised from what? I didn't know. Didn't care. I knew the rest of were taking care of the two women vampires.

But this guy was eying me in a disgusting way. It made me sick.

Then he came at me. But he wasn't fast enough, because I came at him first. Shocked he was, when I pinned him to the ground. He was trying to get up, but from what Blake told me, I bit on his arm. I ripped it off. He dug his nails straight into my back. I yelped in pain, I could feel the blood being released and welcomed by the air.

His eyes drove crazy.

He was going crazy himself. All the courage I had soon brushed past me. He was scrambling frantically. He was able to escape from under me, when the pain from his scratch was hurting like hell. I could see that he was about to bite into my chest. But before I felt the sting of his sharp teeth. There was a lift. He was being lifted off of me. More like thrown off of me. I panicked. But that couldn't stop me.

I got up and he was thrown by Jake. Who phased right when the vampire tried to get back up. He ran after Jake. But Jake being strong as he is bit off his other arm . He threw his arm out of his mouth and went in for the rest. Alice and Blake were finishing the black hair woman. Bella was recovering, her and Edward were both finished with the other one. Just in time the pack came, as did the rest of the Cullen's. Alice went over to the rest of her family, with Blake, Bella and Edward. Jasper brought the matches.

The pack in human form were dressed, they ran over to me and Jake, who just ripped apart the vampire that was lying on the ground dead.

Leah rushed over to me first and pulled me behind the trees, she brought two of over sized t-shirts. I phased back then threw one of them over my head.

We ran back, gave one to Jake, who put it in his mouth. Before he went behind the trees. He came to me. His fur was around my leg, rubbing up against me. Caressing my skin. I bent down, stroked his fur and gave him a kiss. He ran into the forest and came back in less than a minute. The three dead vampires were burning. And the Cullen's came closer to where we were. Paul wasn't too happy about that at all.

When Jake ran out of the woods, he ran straight to me. His chest was pushed against mine. Holding me in his arms, in a tight warming grip. He had no intention of letting me go. His face was against my hair, kissing and saying thank god in it. I wrapped his arms around him and let my face rest on his chest. My laughing couldn't help it self, the scene was ...different.

I thanked him for coming.

He still didn't let go. Everyone was looking at us. Blake had the most...awful look of all. And Bella was in shocked, I guess she just realized something, but it didn't look happy. If anything I would have said she was a little jealous. She rapped her arm around Edward trying not to look in the direction of Jake and I. I saw how, she was looking through all of her favorite memories of Jake and her. It might have been to unbearable to see for me.

Jacob finally let go.

"What the HELL were you thinking? Do you know the kind of danger you put yourself in? You could have died!" He face was filled with rage, but in his eyes they were sincere and on the verge of tears?

"But I didn't die! Please Jake have a little faith." I teasingly pushed him away, but he wasn't having it.

"Did you get hurt, Soph?" he said more silently.

"No, just a scratch on my back, but its gone now."

"Thank God." He pulled me to his chest again. His arms around my waist. "I'm so happy you are alive." Jake needed to take a chilly pill, maybe three. "I don't know what I would have done if I lost you."

"It's okay, Jake. I'm not going anywhere." He let go of me, smiled and kiss my forehead.

This kind of thing was not too good to do in front of everyone, especially my boyfriend, who right after Jake let go, went to my side, pulled me close, grabbed my face and kissed me on my lips. This wasn't any other kiss, this was like the same kiss we shared not to long ago in his room.

When he let go, I swooned. He couldn't do that and just pull away out of nowhere. All of the pack boys wanted to rip him apart. Jake was the one who wanted to do it more.

_What is wrong with these two?_

Sam and Carlisle were now discussing what to do about this invasion. Technically the pack was on their territory. But Sam pointed out that Bella was now a vampire. She claimed that she wasn't turned into a vampire by the Cullens or Edward, that another vampire attacked her. Which was a LIE, but a lie to save the Cullen's. So I wasn't buying it and neither was Jake. He was pissed.

And Blake was saved from it, he wasn't a part of the Cullens when they made that treaty, and he was actually turned by another vampire. I was on their land, and as being a member of the pack, that gave them permission to protect me.

So really there was nothing to fight over, but they were still talking.

Jared and Paul were staring down Jasper and Emmett. Rosalie was giving Leah all sorts of dirty looks. Jacob was looking at me and eying Blake, who was staring back at Jacob. Bella was staring at Jake then switched her view to Edward, who was also talking with Carlisle and Esme. Embry and Quil were minding themselves but occasionally keeping their eyes on Alice. Colin and Brady weren't even paying attention to the whole scene. They were just disappointed on missing the action.

_Why couldn't they all just get along?_

"Fine, its done," Sam said turning towards us,"Let's go home."

Everyone shifted themselves in the direction of La Push. Leah and Jake both turned to me.

"You coming Soph?" Leah asked for Jacob. I stared at them both and then back at Blake, who was pleading with eyes for me to stay.

"Um, no," Blake seemed to smile for a moment, "I should get home, Charlie is probably worrying about me." I went to Blake gave him a quick kiss.

"Do you want me to take you home?" He asked.

"Um, no, that's sweet but with Charlie and everything, not such a good idea right now. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Or tonight?" He said, quietly enough so no one else could hear.

"Sure. See ya later." I kissed him again. Said goodbye to Leah and Jake, Bella and Edward, the Cullens (except for miss know it all blondie) and Blake.

It's crazy how in matter of minutes your life can change. And not all for the better. Some moments you'd want to cherish forever and kept locked into your heart. But moments like earlier, were to frightful to think about again. Moments that I'd cherish, would be like tonight. When Blake came into my room, making me forget all about the bad memories. All the memories about my mom, brother, father, the vampire that attacked me a long time ago and the vampire that attacked me a few hours ago. He held me, kissed me and kept me cold. The passion came again. He looked into my eyes, and I nodded. Thank god Charlie wasn't here and on a dinner date with Sue.

Tonight, and I don't know how I came to that conclusion, but tonight I was giving myself to Blake my heart, soul and body.

* * *

_**So I think you get what Sophie and Blake are going to do? Right? ; )**_

_**Please Be Happy! It took me forever to complete this and make it right. **_

_**Make sure to take the poll. So far. 3 for Blake. Hm. **_

_**Make sure to also check out the pictures. **_

_**This was forever long. You guys deserved it. So its one chapter, but like three sections long.**_

_**PLEASE review!!!!! Makes me happy!**_

_**Happy New Year!!!!!!!  
**_


	28. I Want You More

_**You've waited too long and I'm sorry. School is really talking all of my time lately. Don't be too harsh if you hate it. I tried my best. Sorry its too short!**_

**Again: I am not Stephanie Meyer, that is only in my dreams. And in my dreams I'd write a whole series on Jacob. I love him that much. Anyways, so I don't own anything, but the things I created. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 26**

**I Want You More**

_**Sophia**_

Silence filled the air. Nothing could be heard. Absolutely nothing. There was no breathing coming out of him or me. He just sat there on top of me, trying to comprehend what my nod meant. Technically this was going against my waiting to have sex rule.

Blake gazing down at me made me more uncomfortable. We didn't move, I was still lying on my back. He hadn't muttered a word. _Okay, now he is seriously killing the moment_. The passion left my body. I tore my eyes away from the dim light the lamp in my room was giving and focused on his eyes, which showed no emotion. He was like a blank piece of paper. _Did I have to write the letters __**SEX**__, for him to get it? Does he want me to draw him a diagram? _My impatience was wearing thin, I tried to get up but the strength from his body was too massive to move.

Finally his lips were creating words.

"Are you sure? I mean absolutely s-sure about this?" _NO, I wasn't sure. I was just-! Of course I was, did I not just nod? _Okay I needed to calm down, this temper of mine isn't helping anything_. _

_I bet Jacob would have got it. Oops! Damn it! I did it again_

"Unless you don' t want to?" His eyes were glued to mine. I felt naked, and he hadn't even taken off my clothes yet. The mood was set. The lights, dim. The radio was on, playing the most seductive song I've heard of. The air was neutral. So what was the problem. It was if he didn't want to have sex with me. I felt completely unwanted.

"I want to, you know how I've wanted to, but I want to make sure this is what you want."Was this what I wanted? My first time with Blake? My first time already at the age of seventeen?

I was in love. That was all that mattered to me now. The change in events tonight made me realize more clearly that his life or any other life could have been destroyed today. You never know how long your forever can be.

So I chose my words carefully. Not letting anything get misunderstood.

"Yes, I'm very sure." He smiled. I smiled. And so my life continued. He kissed my lips, softly.

For the rest of the time, it was like I was watching it through my head, through my memories. It was as if, at first I wasn't present through any of it.

His cold hand rested upon my thigh slowly moving up, while his other hand held my hip. My hands roamed around his dirty blond hair and his back. _Thank god I was wearing a night gown. _

My hand swirled around his neck making him come closer to me. I started kissing him harder, bitting on his lips, tempting him to not pull back. His tongue was on the rim of the bottom of my lip asking for permission, which I gladly excepted. He slid his tongue into my mouth, causing me to moan, frenzying with my tongue. I grabbed his hair, pulling on it harder, making him aroused. I slid my hands up his shirt taking if off and throwing it on the floor. He came down harder against me, making sure not to crush me underneath his weight. I could feel my breast becoming harder from his cold skin. I pulled him back, to sit up while I started taking off my night gown and throwing it with his shirt. He was sitting on my bed, on his knees, adoring me only in my underwear. I slowly let go of his lips, bitting on his lower lip teasing him with every pleasure in my body. I grabbed his hands, kissed them both and led them to my breast. He seemed like a lost puppy not knowing what to do. I claimed upon his in his lap. I drew kisses on his bare lean chest up to his neck, sucking the life out of him. He felt so good against my skin.

**I could see every memory in his head. Every memory he was thinking of at that moment. He could see mine as well, every moment between the both of us. One memory of his struck a chord in me. It was the day he was changed into a vampire. It was very foggy and vague, but it seemed familiar. There was a low light in the background, it reminded me of the dim light in my room. **

I let that thought go when I felt Blake's hands messaging my breast. I felt on the edge, I moaned loudly, and out of nowhere a growl came out of my mouth.

Blake let go of my breast and looked at me, bewildered. I grabbed my mouth in shock.

"Did you just growl?" he asked pleased.

"Uh, I think I did. Does that freak you out?" Scared of his answer. I didn't want this to stop. I had too much already to let it stop.

"No, its actually a complete turn on."

He grabbed me and started sucking the life out of my face. It felt good. My tongue explored his mouth, making him moan loudly. I pushed him and myself off the bed, taking in all of him. We stood up and I sled my hand down to his belt. His slightly tall figure out shadowed me. He grabbed my face with his hands, planting kisses on my lips, eyes, nose, chin and then start nibbing on my neck, to my ear, all the way down my chest. I wanted more. I started unbuckling his belt. Then I started on his pants, once they were off. I started on his boxers. When they were finally off, I turned myself around to plant kisses on his back, sending cold shivers down my spin, and warm shivers down his. He sighed which sounded godly.

I turned him around to face me, admiring him from up to down. I kissed his lips and pressed his body against mine. Once he was about to touch me, I threw him on the bed, which surprised him. I climbed on top of him, which he seemed to have enjoyed very much. I could feel his erection harden once I was upon him.

"This is like a whole other side of you." he told me.

"It's my wild side." I said seductively.

"I love you Sophie."

Without hesitation but with eagerness, "I love you too."

The slow part began were he devoured me and I explored him, taking our time as if the world was on in our hands. Making sure not to hurt me. The pain was unbearable, but what came after was much more pleasurable to enjoy.

There were times during, when he'd ask what I was thinking.

But I ignored it, focusing on the task at which caused him to be in ecstasy

He screamed my name and I screamed his name plenty of times, I thought the neighbors down the street could of heard us. His moaning, pleasured me and made me thrust upon him more. I felt completely in control, until he returned the favor. He knew every way to touch me. As if he was reading my mind, he knew every pleasure. At times he was very hesitant, but together, we made it an experience we'd never forget. My first time with the love of my life.

.

There I laid in his arms, panting and taking short breathes. Kissing him ever so often on his chest. I was feeling exhausted, when he was already talking about a round two. I told him I was too tired for it, that one work out was enough for me. He understood, kissed my forehead and listening to the rapid beating of my heart. I saw the scratching on his back and chest, it was unbelievable that I did that.

I took the time to look around the room. My radio was on the floor, upside down. The pillows were ripped and the sheets were in no good of a use anymore. My mattress was detached from the hard mattress below it. My room was a disaster.

"You were so wild. It was crazy." He confessed, holding me in his arms.

"It was m-my w-wolf, it was unleashed and hungry. I s-swear half the time it felt like it wasn't me." I tried to get out, while my breathing returned to normal.

"I loved every minute of it." he sighed, in satisfaction.

"You did?"

"Of course." He said sliding his fingers down slowly, on my chest creating new tingles in my body.

"Will you love me-?" I started to say, but he interrupted me.

"Forever" he said, " I will love you forever." He kissed me causing the passion to heat up again.

---&----------&---------------

Dun Dun Dun. Its a cliffy!!!! Hoped you liked it! Part two will come soon.


	29. Requiem for a Dream

Well this month has been crazy. On Thursday the 12th of March it was my birthday! I am finally seventeen years old and for my birthday I got a new HP Laptop. So it will be much easier to post and write chapters because I won't be using my old monster anymore (which is sad because I'll miss the old guy, LOL).

So I was going to write a part two for the previous chapter but then I thought about it and figured it would be much more suspenseful if I save what I was going to write and put it in a different chapter later. I promise it wasn't that big of a deal.

Also remember back in the summary when I wrote "when history repeats itself." Just keep that in mind. *wink wink*

**This is the part that some of you have all been waiting for. **

And for others, you will probably hate me after. Sorry.

Please review and thank you for your patience.

* * *

**Chapter 27 **

**Requiem for a Dream**

_Sophia_

The month of March past by quick and it was a very busy month. My schedule had been filled with work, pack runs and meetings, hanging out with the Blake and the Cullens (mostly shopping with Alice and an annoyed Bella), fooling around with the pack at Em's, dinners with Charlie and trying to make time for Amber and Steven (who were pretty angry with me for not spending any or little time with them).

It had been three weeks since Blake and I first had sex, and after that we did it often , mostly at his house. Every time I felt refreshed, every time he became a part of me, like he was in my body, not just physically but spiritually.

One of the nights we had sex he asked me a question that took me by surprise and had me worry so much I could have been hyperventilating.

"Sophie?" Blake asked holding me in his arms as my head rested on his shoulder. I look up at him and his eyes were a dark color. His head was tilted to the side, not directly looking me in the eyes.

"Yea?"

"If… metaphorically speaking. My family and I had to leave would you leave with me?"

I jumped away and stared straight at him_. Was he kidding? Why was he asking this question? Is he leaving? No. He can't leave me. _

"What!? Why would you ask that? Are you leaving!? Where are you going?" He grabbed me by my arms and stared into my eyes.

"Of course not Sophia, I'm not leaving. It's okay nothing to going to happen," he laid me back down on the bed with him, wrapping his arms around my shoulder; "I won't let it." He said barely audio able. I got my heart rate back to a constant speed before I asked the meaning to his insane question.

"Okay, then why would you ask that?"

"I guess I was just curious as to what would happen."

"Oh, don't you dare scare me like that."

"But would you?"

"Would I what?"

"Leave with me?"

I thought long and hard before I gave him my final answer. Even if he was metaphorically speaking, I thought about giving up everything for him. Charlie? The Pack? Billy? Amber? Steven? Alexis? And…Jacob? But what would I be losing if I didn't?

The Cullens.

Blake.

And I couldn't live without him, now that there were no ties to hold us back and what was of my heart, was left in his hands.

_But could I really leave?_

I looked up to him staring intensely at me, waiting for my answer to his question that really didn't exist. He looked hopeful, like a little kid waiting to know if he could get a candy at a store, but quite disappointed at the same time.

"Blake you know I couldn't." Instantly I regretted those words that came out of my mouth because his facial expression pained me inside, it was too unbearable to look at. Knowing I hurt him by my answer made me want to hold him in his arms until whatever pain he was going through was released from his being.

"Why not?"

"Well, because of everything, the pack, I have a loyalty to them. And Charlie has been through so much and I couldn't leave him. My friends, school and my job, I couldn't give them up."

"But you would give up me? Give up us?" he asked sadden he even had to ask that question.

That was the only reason stopping me from saying "yes." A life without Blake couldn't be a life at all. He was the only person I didn't have to save. He never needed saving, because he was never broken.

I didn't look at him, I stared down at the sheets between us, as I thought of the right to say for everything to go back five minutes ago from the question. I guess he took my silence for an answer because the next thing I knew he was out the window, too far ahead for me to go after him.

For the remainder of the night I sat in silence watching the moon from the window he exited from. I had hurt him; there would be no way for him to forgive me. I made him feel more insecure about our relationship, a relationship that has been fought after over and over again, and finally in the right setting.

---------&--------

The day after he was completely distant, I was hanging out with him and his family, he hardly acknowledged my presence. The Cullens knew and Carlisle and Edward had to have a talk with him before he got back to normal. He semi lowered his distance but I could still feel it in his body language. And whenever I asked him if he wanted to stay the night he would make up a half ass excuse and leave.

And now we only hung out once this whole week. We went to our spot and just sat there holding each other for a long period of time, not talking just thinking and watching.

I tried to hang out with him today but he said he had very important matters to tend to before anything else.

I pardoned his fake explanation and decided I wouldn't let him get to me. I wasn't going to call him. He had to call me; I was not backing down first. If he wanted to play distance then he might as well have been in Japan because that is how much distance I felt between us.

So I hung out with the Jake, Quil and Embry down at first beach, just to relax and take a breather from the drama my life was surrounded by.

" Do you ever wonder what life would have been like if we weren't wolves?" Embry asked out of nowhere while throwing a rock in the beach. We were all sitting down on huge dry wood, watching the water take over the shore.

"Everything would probably be the same except for the speed. Man that would suck." Quil complained.

"Totally." Jake agreed smiling at me and I half smiled back. The ocean was so strong, the wind so heavy and the rain poured down so fast it would have been hard to see anything. But we didn't care at all, it didn't faze us one bit.

"But I'm glad we are." I said. Jacob looked at me curiously and stared back at the beach thinking to himself.

"Yeah me too, we wouldn't be as tight if we weren't." Embry stated.

"Guys, I don't say this often but I'm glad you're my brothers….and sister." Quil mentioned as he looked from Embry to Jacob to me.

"Aw, you gunna tell us you love us now Quil?"Jacob teased.

"You know what? Screw you Jacob. I was having a moment that never happens." Quil said.

"Well I love you Quil." I said boosting Quil's confidence.

"Thanks Sophie. See Jake at least Sophie loves me."

"Yea probably the only person." Jacob muttered

"Nah uh, Claire loves me and so do my parents." Quil protested.

"Yea you keep believing that." Jake replied. They were so funny. I love these guys.

"Man I'm hungry I could chow down on a whole elephant."Embry cried out in hunger.

"Dude me too." Said Quil.

"Let's go to Emily's. I bet she is making something really good." Jake advised as the two other boys agreed. I sat up ready to follow behind them, when I felt that my ass vibrated. I took out my phone from my back pocket and stared at the caller I.D.

_Blake_

I smiled inwardly, while I answered the phone nonchalantly.

"Hello?"

"Sophia, it's Blake. I need to see you. Can you meet me at the borderline?" He asked in a rush.

I turned to face the guys. I placed my hand to the bottom of the phone and faced Jacob.

"Hey Jake, could you guys drop me off at the borderline?"

"You meeting your vampy?" Quil teased.

"Yeah so what's it to you? Jake could you?"

"Yea sure Soph." I thanked Jake and placed the phone to my ear.

"Yea I'll meet you in ten minutes."

"Okay." And he hung out.

--------&-------

It took us exactly ten minutes to reach the borderline between La Push and Forks. In Jake's rabbit we stopped the car on the side of the road and waited for Blake to arrive. He was late, which was weird because he is never late, never. In the pit of my stomach I felt that something wasn't quite right. The sitting wasn't right, something was very misty and foggy, typical for Fork's weather but it felt…different. The sky changed to a horrid color, almost black, it looked like it was night already.

Blake's car came in the distance at an incredible speed. The guys must of felt that something wasn't right either because when I told them they could leave they refused.

"Okay thanks guys, I got it from here."

"No, you know what? I'll think we'll stay a little longer." Jake stubbornly replied.

"Fine. Whatever."

Quil and Embry whispered to each other about the sky and how something was about to happen, but I pushed that thought from my mind and concentrated on Blake who was emerged out of his car… with Edward and Bella.

I ran up to Blake and kissed him full on the lips, so happy that I had him near me, finally in a good mood. He kissed back but hesitantly. I let his lips go and look in his eyes which were yet again dark. _What was going on?_

I turned to Bella and Edward as I hugged them both.

"Bella! Edward!"

Bella tightened her grip on me, smiled and then let me go, taking Edward's side once again. I stared toward Edward's face which was entirely blank on the outside with a faint smile. Inside his head he wasn't thinking much of anything except for another vampire family where it's cold.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked to specifically no one.

"Well we came with Blake and wanted to see how you." Bella answered smiling.

"Yes, Sophia it's been too long." Edward said to me. Um, not really it's been a few weeks but it wasn't that long ago since I had seen them.

"Oh, well I'm fine I was just with Jacob and the guys down at first beach. What are you guys up to?" I turned to face Blake but his head was down towards the floor looking at nothing specific.

I looked at Jacob who exposed his masked face, showing no emotions, he stepped closer to the line and held his gaze upon Edward then Blake. His dark eyes fixated on their actions, not taking his eyes off of them. _Okay something is definitely going on._

I could feel the shivers in my body rush all over. _Did it suddenly get so cold? _

"Blake what is going on?" I asked as I stood in front of him while Bella and Edward stood behind him, and the guys stood behind me but a few feet away from us. Blake didn't advert his eyes towards me; he looked up at the sky and then finally looked at me.

"I'm leaving." The word came out of his mouth in a slow pace, as if I was not smart enough for it to register in my head clearly.

But that one word, that one word sent tears that streamed down my face; I quickly wiped them away with my right hand, and crossed my arms over my chest defensively.

"Wh-what do you mean?" I couldn't get the words out right. That is why he asked me that question awhile ago.

"My family and I, we have to go." He said with a vacant expression written on his perfect and porcelain face.

"But…you can't." I reached for his hand but he didn't grip mine in return. Bella looked at us and gasped, trying to clutch her heart, if she had a real one. Edward's face looked slightly pained. I could feel and see Jacob slightly nod his head from side to side with an fumed appearance, from the side of my eye.

"I have to; it's what I have to do." He wasn't even touching me. _Why won't he touch me?_

"Okay…How long are you going to be gone?" he looked back down at the ground and then to me.

"I don't know."

"Days? Weeks?...M-months?"

He sighed then looked at Edward who was shaking his head in some sort of disapproval manner.

"More like years, just until things cool down. "

"W-what!?"

"Sophia, it isn't all about you. There is a family in Alaska that needs our help, I have to go. Plus things aren't going along well for me here. So there is really nothing stopping me from going with my family. Just like you, I have an obligation as well."

I couldn't look at him. I felt a millions daggers penetrate my heart at his words.

_So there is really nothing stopping me from going…_

His words didn't feel accurate to me. I had to search deeper. I stepped inside his mind. It seemed as if he was erasing everything of us, all I saw in his mind were the most dreadful words I've ever heard.

"_**I never loved you."**_

Are the words his used by his power to put inside my head.

I let him go and stared in his eyes, searching for anything else to make me think otherwise, but it all seemed true.

This time I didn't stop the tears from creating a massive puddle. I felt cold and alone, like no one was near me at all. I couldn't see anyone's face. All I could hear were voices. I was sure I was still standing because I didn't feel anything beneath me.

"Don't follow me. Don't search for me. I know you never loved me either, so it won't be hard for you to forget. I'm sorry for the pain I've caused. Goodbye Sophia Swan."

He turned to walk away, heading for his car. Bella sent a saddened smile my way then turned with Edward for Blake's car.

I let it all go. Let all the emotions pass through my body as it all came at an immense rate not stopping for any recognition of my body from faltering. I felt myself dropped to the ground, knees upon the concrete. I could hear footsteps coming in close to me.

I had to let it out.

I had to.

"BLAKE!" I screamed in the most horrific shriek in my life. "I hate you." I whispered loud enough for him to turn his head my way, sighed and then turned back around.

_I need you. I love you. You can't leave. I need you. Blake._

Strong arms lifted me up from my position on the ground, it wasn't Jake's, it had to be Embry's, because Jake went over to confront Blake in the face. I wanted to plead with him to let it go and forget it but my strength was concentrating on battling with my mixed emotions running amuck. I needed some air supply; suddenly my breath caught my throat making it extremely hard to breathe or think.

I felt my lungs weaken with ever attempt of gaining my strength enough to continue. I felt heavy and dizzy, my mind in an in vertigo state. The blackouts began fading in and out; I could almost see nothing at all.

I lifted my hand to my face, feeling the severe amount of tears all over my face. I clinched my stomach as I felt it hurt again whenever I was in a profound sum of pain. It hurt so much I felt like I wanted to throw up. It hurt so much I felt I needed to scream but with no air in my lungs, that seemed utterly impossible. I tried wiggling around but Embry just held on to me tighter than before. I felt so cold and distant.

I could hear Quil's attempts of holding back Jacob who was threatening Blake.

"Don't' you ever come back bloodsucker; if you do you'll be coming in contact with more than my words." He stared down Blake so much, fire could be released from his eyes, " I knew you would hurt her. You all do."

"Don't worry; I don't plan on coming back."

"Good, you filthy leech. How could you do this? Can't you learn from your senseless parasite of a brother?"

Blake turned to Edward and then back to Jacob.

"She's all yours now, just the way you always wanted it." That pushed Jacob toward the edge and he advanced forward toward Blake.

"Jake come on. Sophie needs you." Quil beseeched Jacob to come to his senses. With that he turned away from Blake taking a look at both Edward and Bella staring malevolently at them.

"How could you let him do this to her?" He asked directly at Bella, who lowered her head in shame. Then he turned back to Blake.

"This is not over. You will pay for what you did." He told him, who didn't show any emotion at all. Next, I heard the sound of screeching tired down the road.

He really left.

He left me.

Blake is gone.

He came by Embry's side, and then cradled me in his arms. I let out a yelp of paining being released from my insides.

"J…J-Jake. I-I need he-lp." I couldn't feel anything else. The pain increased tenfold, I was on the brake of unraveling.

Suddenly the pain came to an end.

And everything thing seemed to fade away in a black oasis of nothing but the sinister things that were taking over my mind.

* * *

Please Review! Thanks. Love you guys!


	30. The Day After Yesterday

Hey everyone, so did you like the last chapter? I really wanted to know what you guys thought of it for all the readers who just read it, please send me an email or review!

So I need to stop procrastinating which it way I am trying to update early.

Thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 28**

**The Day after Yesterday**

**_Sophie_**

My eyelids felt extremely heavy as I tried to open them to wake. Soon as I did the ache in my stomach returned. It was absurd how weak I felt but everything was subsided except for the massive pain in my head. _What was wrong with me? Had this happened before? Why do I feel like throwing up? Why won't this pain my side go away?_

_There was no sun to blind me. Everything seemed dark. _

_Why day was it?_

_It had to be a new day._

_Yep it was the day after Blake had-_

Soon enough the scenes from yesterday replayed in my head.

_The borderline._

_Blake. _

**He's g-gone.**

He left because he doesn't love me. Not anymore or ever did.

Tears started to fill my eyelids. _This needs to stop._

I tried to get up from the bed before I realized I wasn't in my own bed or my own room. Once I sat up the aches increased again, I clenched my side and let out a moan of pain, but I had to get up. I noticed I was in Jake's room by all the car posters that were hung up on his walls. But Jake was nowhere in sight.

He must be in the kitchen or the garage. Then I heard faint whispers coming from the room over. It sounded like more than one person and I definitely smelled wolf. My feet reached the floor and I exited Jake's room to see what was down and around the hallway towards the living room.

_Why did everything seem gloomy?_

Once I entered I was met with eleven pairs of eyes. What were they all doing here? Why did they have to see me like this? I bet I looked like a mess!

I didn't realize it then but tears were unwillingly falling from my eyes. I really just wanted to be alone but they were having a meeting! Without me! Am I that so insignificant? They were probably talking about me and my "fragile" state they might as well call it now. Emily was the first to come to my side followed by Jake.

"Sophie you should go back to Jake's bed and rest." She pulled softly on my arm, tugging it in the direction from which I just came from. I didn't want to go. I hate yet didn't mind spending time in that room all by myself. At any moment I felt as I was going to break from the loneliness. There was an immense ache in my heart followed by the ache in my head and stomach. I desperately needed a distraction from yesterday. Yesterday.

The day he left me. The last day I will ever see him. No matter I will hold on to the picture forever in my mind. I couldn't possibly ever let it go. I needed something to connect a tie with him.

_How could he leave me?_

_How did he not love me?_

_Am I that easy not to love?_

_Why? Why did I fell the world would crash upon me at any moment._

All I wanted to do was cry and cry and see nothing but a black shade, so nothing could remind me of it.

"Em, I'm fine." I tried to convincingly protest, but the look on her face didn't seem convinced.

"Soph she's right."Jake agreed with Emily. But I didn't want to go. And I wasn't a FRAGILE HUMAN! I'm fine.

"But you're having a meeting and you didn't even wake me?"

"Sophia, Emily will take you upstairs the meeting isn't important, we are just talking. Once we are done Jake will bring you food alright?" Sam asked but it sounded more like an order while Jake slightly nodded.

I nodded my head and did what I was told. I walked by towards Jake's room and fell into the bed.

Emily tucked me back in and pulled the covers over my chest. She made me take a drink of water for my dehydration.

"Em?" I asked.

"Not now Sophie. You need to rest." She told me politely so she could get me to fall asleep without any more of my mindless chattering.

"You know…don't you?" She must know, I'm pretty sure the boy's mouths weren't that small, I wouldn't be surprised if all of Forks and La Push knew.

"Yes, Sophie I know." Tears overflowed my eyes again. The ache in my heart and stomach enlarged more with ever tear drop falling from my eyes. My breath was staggered and I felt as if daggers were penetrating my whole body. I couldn't stop the tears this time. Everything was so useless.

"E-em, c-can you d-do me an f-favor?"

"Sure Sophie" She said stroking my arm while sitting on the right side of the bed, trying really hard to comforting me. She was the nicest person I had ever known and her generosity overwhelmed me.

"Can you get me Leah?"

-------&---------

"Isn't there something we could do Sam?" Quil asked stepping foward from the corner of the room. There must be something we could do. We had to. I wanted to kick that piece of shit's ass.

"Unfortunately no, there is nothing we can do. He didn't break the treaty there is no excuse for an attack and he's probably half way to where ever the hell he is by now." Sam stated calmly. His attitude was pissing me off. Why wasn't he doing anything?

"I would love nothing more than to get my hands on that vermin leech." Paul mentioned. I never had agreed with Paul on anything but it pleased me to know I wasn't the only one who strongly disliked the bloodsucker.

"Yea me too. That good for nothing mother-" Leah was about to say before Sam interrupted her.

"Everyone can you all go out? I need to speak to Jacob. Alone." Everyone hesitantly walked out of the living room and went outside.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Oh I'm just dandy Sam," I say sarcastically as I can, "I have my imprint who is falling apart and an ass that needs kicking in God knows where. And you won't do anything about it."

"Jacob, these frustrations don't need to be taken out on anyone. You need to forget about the vampire and help the girl you love who will turn into a zombie just like the last one if you don't help her."

"Sam, I don't know if I can do it, all over again."

"Jacob, I know you can. "

"Thanks Sam."

"No problem. Now go. She needs you." I was about to walk to my room when Emily came out of the hallway, looking for someone.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"Well, she will be but she wants to talk to Leah." Leah? Why Leah? What can Leah do that the rest of us can't? If it was a girl she wanted to talk to, why couldn't she talk with Emily? Emily was way more useful then Leah, especially when it came to girl stuff.

"Me? Why me?"Leah asked confused as she stepped back into the room as well as the rest of the guys followed her.

"I don't know, but she asked for you." Emily said a little saddened.

"Please don't turn her into a bitch." Embry told Leah, who shot him a glare. She walked towards my room looking back at…Sam?

Oh.

Because of Sam.

That is why.

--------------------&---------------------

If there was one person I could talk to about this and relieve some of the heavy weight upon me it had to be undoubtfully Leah. Leah, one of my best friend who had been in a similar situation as mine. The only one I felt I could relate to.

I need some clarity. And thinking to myself was not going to give that to me. This had to be the solution. Leah entered the room awkwardly coming towards the bed at which I was laying in.

She said hi and then looked around uncomfortably.

"Okay, let's cut the crap Sophie and get straight to the point. Why did you ask for me?"

"I think I needed someone to talk to." I told her truthfully.

"Why couldn't you have talk to Emily or Jake?"

"Because Jake isn't a girl and Emily has been through this."

"Through what?"

"The feeling of not being wanted." She made an O shape with her mouth and instantly her eyes began to sadden.

"Oh, I'm sorry Leah. If you don't want to talk about this then I understand-"

"No, Soph. You are my sister…and you can't talk to me about anything. It's just, uh you know a touchy subject sometimes."

"Yea I know, that is why I needed to talk to you about this. Did Jacob tell you?"

"No."

"Oh."

"He showed us."

"Remind me to kill him."I recognized my voice that was extremely flat and had no real emotion to it.

"Soph I'd help you bury his body." I failed at my attempt to laugh it came out bitterly, but she laughed for me.

"Leah, I don't know what's wrong with me."

"What do you mean?"

"I feel weak; there is a huge pain my stomach, my head and my heart."

"Sophie, trust me when I say, things won't get better…but eventually you will learn to live with it. Just be lucky it wasn't as if he could have imprinted and chosen someone else who is your cousin over you. That leech left, there is a possibility of him coming back but if he does which I doubt he will if he knows what would be waiting for." An enormous pack of werewolves ready to kick the dead life out of his poor, soulless perfect and beautiful body. Oh God!

Just then both Jake and Emily came up with bundles of food. Once I smiled the food my stomach felt as if it was to come out of my mouth. I cover my mouth with my hand, got out of the bed almost knocking Emily over and ran to the hall bathroom.

Heave. All the junk of what I ate yesterday went into the toilet. It felt as if it wasn't going to stop. Finally it seemed to come to an ease, I wiped my mouth of toilet paper and sat on the ground holding onto the wall.

What is going on?

"Soph?" I heard Jake ask from the other side of the door.

"Are you okay?" Emily was the one to ask this time.

"Yea I'm fine. You can come in."

Once they opened the door, which showed Leah, Emily and Jake with concern looks on their faces, the auroma of food rushed towards me. It started coming out again. I heaved into the toilet, letting hopefully the last of it out.

"Jake, can you get a hot rag and some water for Sophie?" Emily asked as she rushed towards me.

"But Sophie-"he protested.

"Jake, GO!" Leah demanded and she came along side Emily.

"Soph," Emily said in a whisper for no one but the three of us to hear, "Do you think-I mean are you pregnant?"

**What?!**

Pregnant! No! I am not how could she have asked that? What the hell? I can't even have children! How insane is she?

"Emily, how could you ask that? I can't get pregnant."

"Actually Sophie I am pretty sure you can." Leah said.

"How?"

"Think about it, that is what we as werewolves are partially for. To mate and create cubs."

"But I-this is ludicrous and besides if I was pregnant this baby couldn't survive in a womb of a werewolf seeing as that it wouldn't only be half werewolf it would be half vampire too." I blurted out without thinking. Shit! Why couldn't I have thrown up instead.

"You mean you and Jacob never?" Emily asked confused.  
"No, why would you think that? The only person I had ever done it with has been B-Blake." I breathed a sigh of relief at once there were no hard strings tugging at me heart, only minor ones tugging at my soul. Again the emptiness fulfilled its purpose.

"How long ago was your last period?" Emily asked looking slightly astound that it was with Blake.

"It was like in the end of February. I usually have it at the end of the month-"

"And you didn't have it at the end of March." Leah stated. OH MY GOD. NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! NO! I CAN'T BE PREGNANT! EPECIALLY BY A GUY WHO LEFT ME BECAUSE HE DOESN'T LOVE ME!

_What I'm I going to do? I won't survive having this baby. If there really is a baby. What if there is a baby? Do I tell Blake? How could I? There is no way to reach him. This can't be happening. I can't have this baby._

"Sophie, Charlie is going to kill you." Leah didn't help.

I'd be more than died once Charlie got through with me.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it! Please Review!**


	31. Never Be The Same

I owe you all a deep apology for not explaining my unknown temporary hiatus. If school did not get in the way A LOT then I was absolutely post a new chapter everyday. Since school takes up 90% of my life, unfortunately I hardly have time to do anything. It being my senior year and all, you'd think that I would get more free time. But no. I blame Yearbook and Economics. School has been hectic but hopefully (fingers crossed) I can get more free time as time progresses. So on behalf of my school and on behalf of my actions, I'm so sorry. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and is still reading this story. After the last post I needed to arrange my ideas for Haze and then I sort of lost focus. Again I apologize. Thanks again. Also I need a Beta! So if anyone is interested please send me a message. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 29**

**Never Be The Same**

_**Sophie**_

Spring had just arrived and flowers were blooming in ever inch of the area. I couldn't remember a time where trees, with their leaves still attached to their branches, had ever looked so green.

The air was crisp from the flowers' fresh scent creating a whorl wind of intoxicating smells all around the garden. It was the most beautiful place I have ever been to. Yet it all seemed unreal. Like this place could never exist but here I was laying down with my back against the grass, staring up at the blue cloudless sky, playing with the seams of my white knee length spring dress. Still lost in my thoughts, I turned my head to my right and saw bushes in vertical lines of blossoming roses, lilies, tulips and freesias all aligned in a perfect row. I lifted my head near a pink tulip and inhaled, savoring the exotic scent of the flower. To my left stood a lanky tree with colorful green leaves it was the exact same color of the grass below me. From that tree, peaches were developing to a red, yellow and orange state almost ready to be eaten.

Even with all the beautiful things in the garden the peaches stood out the most. They were huge and delicious.

The peaches, the trees, the flowers all gave me a sense of serenity.

In that moment all my fears had vanished. All my insecurities gone. In that moment I felt alive. The garden was a maze of contentment. Life was passing and I was living in it. No more wasting time on meaningless things. I felt that anything was possible. That nothing would ever be in my way every again. I felt liberated.

The bright warm sun was beaming down, shining on everything it touched creating a mystic light yellow-orange haze flowing around the entire garden. It was so peaceful here.

I could hear nothing but silence and occasionally the wind. So I listened more intently searching for a indication that I wasn't alone in this fantasy land. But all I heard was nothing.

Faintly in the near distance, giggles were filling the air and tiny feet were running across the grass in such a rush they were causing a "swoosh" sound.

I sat up from my previous position on the grass. Heading my way was a little girl running with all her strength as if she were competing in a race, breath staggering and a smile spread across her angelic face, running towards my directions. Looking back only a few times as if something or someone was chasing her.

The little girl was only a few feet away from me where she almost tripped but fell into my arms instead, causing us both to fall back on the grass. I laughed automatically as she did, with her own small laughter filling the atmosphere. I sat us both back up in a seating position. Her yellow sun dress was a little dirty from running in the grass and her straight black hair was all over her face. When I tucked the hair back behind her ears I saw a brilliant smile spread across her face with the cutest dimples I have ever saw. She tried so hard to talk but her breath was still trying to catch air. She had tan skin and her eyes were dark but warm almost irresistible to not stare straight into. So looked so much like someone I knew now yet a little like someone I knew when I was younger

"Mommy, mommy, daddy was trying to get me." She said in a her small girly voice. She threw her arms around my neck tightly. _Mommy? This is my daughter? I'm a mom?_

I was glad she couldn't see the confusion on my face so I chuckled holding her against my chest. She was radiating with so much love it was hard not to smile or hug her back. I couldn't believe so much love can come from one tiny human being because she continued to hold me tighter.

"Oh really? Well where is he?" I asked. I have never felt myself smile so much. She laughed and snuggled close to my chest.

"He's coming." The little angel in my lap let out a big yawn and rubbed her eyes before she closed them briefly. I hugged her tight to me and layed her down on the grass next to my left side. As she was falling asleep and as I too was drifting off into unconsciousness when I felt a shadow over me, blocking out the sun. From what I could see the shadowy figure was big and strong, also there was a large smile across the stranger's face.

"Soph." The vibrant voice from the stranger said, deep and strong.

"Soph? Soph?" The voice asked louder each time but slowly fading into a more feminine sound.

"Huh?" I said out loud in a raspy tone. I woke up suddenly and jolted up right. _Where was I?_

"Soph?" Startled, I turned to the person next to me thinking I was going to meet the stranger in my dream again only to be met by Emily's eyes staring at me inquisitively.

_That was a dream? If I dreamed about a child then...was that a vision from the future?_

"Sophia?" Emily called again, but I was only slowing comprehending that she was talking to me.

"Huh?" I said out of impulse. Clearly my mind was wondering off and slowing I was coming back down to earth's level from the dream. _Dream? Was it really all just a dream? _

The pain in my stomach was still there but not as intense as it was before. My head felt heavy still and my throat could desperately use some water. All I could remember before falling asleep was leaving the Quileute doctor's home on the reservation, who also happened to be on the council and has treated many Quileute wolves on the rez. He was a very nice, an elderly man. He reminded me of my grandfather but less stubborn or blunt. Now there was an ache in my heart. How I would give anything to be at my grandparent's home right now. I would go but I know I have to get better before I could face any questions about my condition. I wondered, _would all of this happen if my family was still alive? Would I even be here now? _

"We're here." I took a look at my surrounding and sure enough we were in front of my house. I wasn't ready to go in. One step in that room and surely I would think of _him. _Certainly I was not ready for that, yet.

"Em. Do you mind taking me back to Jake's? I really don't want to be alone in the house."

"Sure Sophie. Just lay back down. We should be there shortly."

"Thanks Em." I smiled small, which is still considered a smile nonetheless and that puny smile seemed like the first time that day, and fell back asleep. Trying really hard to bring back the dream that could only now lift my breaking heart.

---------------------------&----------------------------

"Okay so don't forget the doctor said he would call you if the test results were in. Don't worry Sophie I am_ positive_ everything will be okay. I'll be at home call me or Sam if you need anything."

"Thanks Emily, for everything." I said while getting out of her truck and shutting the passenger door. I didn't realize how empty and bored my tone was until now. I cleared my throat hoping to discard it, but still I felt no such luck. Even the water Emily gave me did not help.

"Anytime sweetie." She said rolling back the window up on the door. I turned and headed towards the front door of the house of the one person who I could consider family and home. I knocked on the front door and was answered by Billy who gave me a small smile, clearly trying spare my emotions. _Of course Billy would act this way. _

"Hello Sophie, weren't you hear just a few hours ago?" He asked slightly confused.

"Yeah but both Emily and I had to... run some errands. I needed a distraction from...well you know." Billy was always nice to me and I wasn't thankful enough till now. If this were Charlie, I would be hounded until he knew absolutely ever spec of detail.

"Oh well Jake and the guys are in the garage if you would like to join them."

"I will. Thanks Billy." I stepped away from the door and walked around the small house until I reached the garage.

Quil, Embry and Jacob were all drinking coke and sitting on bins for chairs which were surrounding Jake's rabbit. Each pair of eyes looked up at me unexpectedly one at a time. For sure, Jacob's dark eyes were the first. Yet the same expression Billy suppressed for me was now on Jacob's face. Quil and Embry soon followed suit, probably expecting me to crumble on the ground and start hysterically crying. But that couldn't happened I was all cried out by the time Emily and I dropped off Leah and headed for the doctor's house.

Jacob sat up from the bin and made his way over to me. His arms were slightly up away from the ground, offering them as a condolence to cover me from the pain before I had another break down that day.

"Jake its okay." I put a hand towards the direction of his chest to stop him. And as much as it killed me to stop him from moving anywhere closer to me and as much as it hurt to turn his comfort away, I was not ready to let my guard down. Because that would mean I was still fragile from what happened yesterday. And I was not ready to let it win. So as much as Jacob knew I was hurting inside, he also knew that I didn't want to show it any longer than I did this morning.

"Soph...I..." Jacob tried. He tried to find the words I still desperately needed to comfort me. But I doubt that all the words from the dictionary could make up for what this has caused me.

"Lets not talk about this." I managed to say.

Embry stood up from his bin and gave me a sympathetic look.

"Sophie are you sure you don't want us to take you home? You need to rest especially after what happened this morning." Embry said sadly from across the garage. I blinked a couple of times before I could think of a rebuttal. Jacob just stared at me as if he were trying to seep into my soul like he has done some many times before.

"Yeah, Sophie are you sure you want to hang out with us. Doesn't it usually take girls months of mourning over a relationship." Quil spoke from his ass. Both Embry and Jacob gave him an death glare and Quil's form seemed to grow smaller. I felt really bad for him.

"You guys I am fine. You know I am not like most girls, okay? All I want is to hang out with you guys and just...just forget." The bored tone slipped in many times when I gave them my reason to stay far away from my house. I needed an escape and I was pretty sure this was it.

They all nodded and crept in closer to me, each one of them giving me a hug and a squeeze on my arm. Jacob's hug lasted longer and for that I was greatful. I clutched onto his chest a little more because I could feel that one tear at the corner of my eye trying to punch its way out so that the water works could erupt. After his hug and the loss of his warmth against mine, Jacob, Embry and Quil all smiled for me and headed towards the back of the garage as I came in closer.

"So what were you guys doing before I came to ruin your fun?"

"Just fixing up the rabbit cause as you see it needs a tune up." Jacob said while holding up the top of his car. Looking back at me every few times he spoke. I nodded without saying anything and just sat there on one of Jake's bins.

Slowly flowing away with the wind to think about nothing in particular but really wanting to find something to take my mind off of things. And the only thing I could think about was the dream. The beautiful and magical dream that could almost pass for reality. Oh how I wish it was real. I couldn't dream about it again, as it only came one time. But since the loss of someone important took place yesterday, nothing could feel the void except for that dream and maybe Jake's arms but I was not going to use him like that.

As I kept on thinking further and glancing back at my wolf boys laughing about something stupid, and looking away every time Jacob gandered at me I felt a sudden jolt in my pants pocket. I grabbed the cell phone from the pocket and flipped it open and put it towards my ear. I made sure to be silent as I slowly left the garage.

Something inside me, after the jolt, hopefully wished it was _him_ calling. But after throwing away all the reason why it couldn't be possible, I answered the call.

"Hello." The same tone was still stuck in my mouth.

"Yes is this Sophia Swan?" The gentle feminine voice called for me.

"Yes this is she."

"Hi, Sophia this is doctor Avowal's secretary. He asked me to call you regarding your pregnancy test results."

And then I froze.

* * *

Thanks so much for the support! Hope I did not disappoint seeing how I am still raspy and all over the place. PLEASE review! PLEASE!


	32. Set The Fire

A/N: Okay, I officially allow you to chase me with metal bars and pound me with them until I die. :( I am so deeply sorry for those who really loved this story. The truth? A big part of my life started to change. I was becoming a senior in high school, I was graduating which made me think of my future. I want so many things and writing was one of them. I knew then that writing was going to take a major role in my careers and majors. But during that summer, I start feeling insecure about my writing. I know I am not the best writer, I realize that. But writing had always been a huge part of me since I was 12 years old and I started writing poems. I was inspired, truly. About anything really, but especially love. Well, the boy I thought I was in infatuated with for 2 years. The one I thought was going to change my life and be a part of it. Well...it didn't work out. I was crushed and left uninspired. To tell you honestly, ever since he was no longer in my life all the inspiration and faith in myself and writing, left me. I know, I know. It sounds pathetic. But it is true. Since I no longer got butterflies and no longer day-dreamed about being with him, the spark was gone. I could not write. I had no interest in writing anymore. I couldn't write one paragraph that was about love, lust, infatuation or pain. Nothing. I was left empty. It really effected me because I loved writing. And for me to just give it up and no longer express my emotions on paper/work document frustrated me to no end! I hated it and I cried for hours because I felt so lost.

So the year long hiatus was my own vacation. I need to find something in my life that would inspire me to write again. I needed to live. I started college and yet, nothing. I found nothing that made me want to write. Usually, I could go to the theaters to watch moves and that would lead me to write, but nothing came of it. Nothing. So today, while I was reading some Jacob/Bella fanfics, I started thinking about _Haze_ again and I remembered that I had once chapter completed before I decided to take an unofficial hiatus. Chapter 30, I meant to publish but that was when the change started occurring. So I decided that I would publish this. It is no where near the end of the story. There is so much I wanted for fanfic but I felt that this chapter should be published. I look back at my writing and cringe. I have horrible grammar and some things I wrote were beyond ridiculous! How did you stay with me for so long? :) Anyways, so if by popular demand you guys want me to continue with this story then I will. I am not as obsessed with Twilight anymore like I used to be and I kind of forgot about things that happened in the books but I will try my hardest to remember and research them again. I will not and I repeat will not read the books again. I still have the last semester of my freshmen year of college to get through, I would have no time to read those again. Haha. But if no one wants this story to continue then I might no write another chapter again or might delete it, I don't know it depends on you all.

So again, I am terrible sorry :( Love you all.

Disclaimer: All copyright material belongs to their owners. I am not Stephanie Meyer, (thankfully). I finally saw the light. Anyways, she does have fantastic characters. Which I wish I could own! Unfortunately, I do not. Only in my dreams. But I do own my characters. :) Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 30

Set The Fire

_Sophie_

The sound waves vibrating through the phone was about the only thing my ears could hear. I could not feel the chill wind picking up speed. Or the water's mist heading towards me because I was so close to the shore. My feet didn't move one inch from where I was standing and they felt like they were plastered with cement. The hairs on my arms stood up but I was not cold. My stomach, not only had the same stomach pains since this morning but butterflies seemed to be flutter inside as well. I noticed that I only blinked about twice while trying to transfer through my mind the information the doctor's secretary was giving me.

The truth of this pregnancy had the very ability to render my whole life. Just the thought of being a mother at the age of seventeen chilled my bones. _Following in my mother's footsteps. _All thoughts of possibly becoming a feminist escaped my mind. The female wolf's major priority was to bear their mate's children. What would my ancestors say about the fact that I crossed enemy lines by fraternized with the very thing werewolves despise the most? They'd banish me from the tribe and exile me to oblivion.

I could hear my mother lecture me now. She'd say I am taking this too lightly. In her opinion I should be freaking out and praying endlessly that Charlie does not kick me out of the house.

_What is Charlie going to say? What will Jake say? Will Sam remove me from the pack? Would I have to go to school pregnant every day? I can't imagine what Amber and Steve are going to say, much less my grandparents. Oh gosh, my grandparents will be so disappointed._

I could feel the hot tears cascade down my warm cheeks. I started feeling overwhelmed and smothered. I needed fresh air yet ironically I was outside. _I need to run. _My inner wolf told myself and she was right. Running free would surely release me a little from the unbearable pain both in my stomach and in my heart. Running away was not a possibility but the more I thought about it the more appealing it sounded. How easily life could be just to run away from my problems. _Just like Blake did._

And the most important person in this scenario I didn't think about until now. _Blake. _Saying his name in my head did not make it any less difficult than saying it out loud. The father of my possibly future child doesn't even have an inclining that I might be pregnant. _Of course! _The day after he ditched me I had to find out that I might be pregnant with his child. _Of course! _

I looked down at my stomach, rubbing it with out giving much thought. I might be carrying a child. Another human being...well a being, half-werewolf and half-vampire hybrid child? I would be responsible for another life. I would not be able to be a kid anymore. I'll be stripped from that privilege and handed a metal platter of duties and responsibilities because of the cause of my actions. _How could I be pregnant?_ The tears did not stop. Since leaving the doctor's office I didn't think I had anymore tears left to shed, but new ones surfaced like experiencing a whole other heartbreak. _I can't do this. I can't do this alone. I wish my mother was here. _My throat hurt and the pains both in my heart and stomach refused to leave me be, a daily reminder that is what it will be for now on.

I pondered back to the dream I had before Emily dropped me off. That dream would seem so real. Something not meant to be lived through a dream. Something meant to take life and actually occur. The little girl was so precious and I couldn't help but feel that someday she will be my own daughter just like in the dream. The little girl with her big eyes screamed joy and happiness. And the older version of me seemed so content and at peace with absolute no fear in her world. She seemed so sure of herself and strong. I admire that girl and only hope that she will be what I become later in life.

Thinking back, my stomach pains fractionally decreased. I noticed the tears stopped and the overwhelming feeling was no longer a bother. If there is a baby growing inside me, maybe this is my fate to get were I should be or be who I should be. No more dependent little girl clinging to the help of Jacob, Charlie, or grandpa to protect me. Things happen for a reason which a person must figure out later on, I have always believed in that. It is tough to accept those bad things but time does heal. Then people start taking into account how sort life really is and how much one needs to cherish it. So maybe this could be a good thing. It may not seem that way now but I know I have people who love me. Family and friends may not understand and may be resentful at first but as I learn they will see it eventually. Plus, if I do have a child and I pray that she is exactly like that little girl in my dreams no matter how much I believe it isn't. If my prayer does come true that maybe all of this is bearable. I sighed deeply, not a sign of frustration but a sigh of peace. This may not be so horrible after all. _I could do this. _The more I pictured the image of my future daughter and I playing in the grass the more relaxed I became. _I can do this._

I must have been so far stretched into my fantasy that I had not realized the secretary was still on the phone. I put the phone back to my ear, said "hello", but all I received was the dial tone. In a panic, I ended the call and hastily tried to dial the number, but she beat me to the punch.

"Hello Miss Swan? I believe I lost you. You were not responding and I started getting worried." She exclaimed to me solicitously.

"Oh I am sorry. I was just in utter shock. I did not expect the results to come in so soon." I explained trying to keep my voice down from a screech. I had this immense urge to know the results already. Compared to early after the doctor's visit were I dreaded the thought of knowing and wished I could hide under my blankets for the rest of my abnormal life.

"That is alright. Miss Swan I completely understand. Sophia you came up negative. Miss Swan you are not pregnant, I am so sorry."

It happened for the second time that day. All I could hear were the sound waves from the phone. I don't even know if I was breathing or not. My eyes were not evening staring at something directly. I did not see past the trees and over the rocks that a family of raccoons were chasing each other. Or that moss on a log was dying. None of my surroundings brought my out of this trance. The secretary's voice starting ringing in my ear which was the only thing that brought my back into reality.

"I'm not? P-pregnant?"

"No you are not." Suddenly relief struck me and the boulder upon my chest seemed to have lifted. I could jump up and down while screaming "hallelujah" if it wasn't going to make the secretary think I am crazy. Breathing came easier now and I could finally enjoy it. I was not pregnant! I do not have to be kicked out of my house. Charlie isn't going to be mad at me. My grandparents aren't going to be disappointed. I won't have to go to school everyday with a growing belly for nine months or less. Jacob won't be mad either. I won't be kicked out of the pack. Yes!

"Thank you. You do not realize how big weight was that was just lifted off my shoulders. Please tell Dr. Avowal I said thank you."

"I will Miss Swan, but he did tell me to pass on this information. The cause of those pains in your stomach was due to stress. Recently for the past few months your emotional level has been bouncing up and down. Sophia I say this with precaution. You must not deal with anything that may cause you to be overwhelmed or give you emotional distress. Drink lots of fluids and make sure you get a goods nights sleep. Both you and your wolf need to be calm and rested in order to work together. Also eat healthy, we do not want those pains to get worse. And if they do Dr. Avowal says to come and visit him and he will prescribe a medicine for you to take. Miss Swan I must warn you that, what you are experiencing now could continue if you do get pregnant. Though we never treated anyone in your condition being three species, it is very important you take this advise."

"Yes, I understand and rest assured I am never having sex again. Thank you so much for everything and I will call Dr. Avowal if it gets worse."

"Okay Miss Swan you take care now dear, take his advise, have a good day."

"Yes, you too."

I ran into the garage, surely with a huge grin upon my flustered face. The guys looked up suddenly thinking something was wrong until they noticed the expression on my face. Their worried faces changed the minute they saw my amused one. Probably bewildered as to way I was smiling suddenly when not just a few minutes ago I was ready to have another mental break down.

"Guys guess what? I am not pre-" I stopped myself mid sentence because I just realized what I was about to say.

How could I tell them? What would they think? Did I want to tell them? Not really. So I decided I wasn't going another realization struck a nerve with me._ I wasn't pregnant_. That means I am not going to have a child or be a mother. The more I thought of that the more sad and heart retching it felt. There was a new pain but not one in my stomach and this pain had felt familiar before, there was a new pain in my heart. A pain I would never have thought I would have. I didn't know how much I wanted to be a mother until it was possible. I fought hard to keep the tears from falling. I just couldn't help myself from crying all over the place for various different reasons today, it made me sick. The rational part of me knew that being a mother at my age and with the life I lead was no possible. It would be too much too deal with. But the other part of me, the emotional one, longed for the dream I hard earlier to come true. I couldn't help but feel disappointed that I was not going to see that little dark haired angel anytime soon or if at all.

"I'm not prepared." I blurted. They looked at me quizzically and then looked at each other. Jacob's face showed the most concern. I could tell by his body language that he was about to stand up from where he was sitting to come over to me but without thought I stepped back.

"What are you talking about Soph?" Jacob asked with his concern.

"Yea, you are starting to act a little weird again." Quil confessed, which earned him a shove in the stomach with Embry's elbow. Physically telling Quil to 'shut the hell up'. That made me want to laugh.

"I'm fine! I just realized I am not prepared for dinner tonight. I'm going to go change. So I will see you guys later." With a wave, I left the garage but not before I heard Quil say something.

"Pssh, girls. Too complicated for me to understand."

* * *

Hope you liked it so far. You glad she isn't pregers? Yea? Me too. Haha

Review, so I know if I should continue it or not. Thanks loves. :)

Song for this chapter: "You Will Leave A Mark" by A Silent Film


End file.
